Et si tout n'était qu'un rêve ?
by Arthemysia
Summary: Un matin, Gray se réveille dans une réalité autre que la sienne sous le toit d'une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour. Est-ce un rêve ou est-ce sa vie de mage qui n'est pas réelle ? Ce que le jeune homme croit être un rêve au départ se transforme rapidement en cauchemar lorsque l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour lui, devient elle aussi une chimère... Yaoi
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé : **_Un matin, Gray se réveille dans une réalité autre que la sienne sous le toit d'une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour. Est-ce un rêve ou est-ce sa vie de mage qui n'est pas réelle ? Ce que le jeune homme croit être un rêve au départ se transforme rapidement en cauchemar lorsque l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour lui, devient elle aussi une chimère aux yeux de tous ses proches..._

 **Genre :** Yaoi - Friendship, Angst, Romance

 **Couple :** Natsu x Gray

* * *

 **Nda :** Hello à tous ! Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic que je prépare depuis un bon moment. J'espère que j'aurais un peu plus de retours que sur la dernière ( _Derniers mots_ ) peut-être que vous n'aimez simplement pas les tragédies...

Elle n'est pas aussi longue que _Mémoire oubliée_ je vous rassure, et je retourne cette fois, dans l'univers originel du manga. Je l'ai commencé, il y a plus d'un an en vérité, je voulais attendre de la terminer complètement avant de commencer enfin à la publier, mais comme je suis impatiente, je n'ai pas pu attendre… Il ne me reste que les deux derniers chapitres à écrire, donc ça devrait aller.

Il y aura en tout 7 chapitres (normalement mais ça peut encore changer d'un chapitre...) que je posterais à un intervalle d'une semaine ou deux maximum, entre chaque.

Voici donc la première partie de cette fanfic. Malgré ce qu'elle paraît, ce n'est pas une school fic. Mais je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse à la lecture.

C'est plus un shoenen-ai qu'un yaoi je pense, enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment la classer pour l'instant, on verra à la fin.

* * *

 _ **Et si tout n'était qu'un rêve ?**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **1**_ _ **e**_ _ **partie**_

Une sonnerie stridente lui vrilla les tympans. Quel était l'objet responsable de ce vacarme insupportable qui semblait vouloir le rendre sourd ? Sans aucun doute un appareil démoniaque ou issu d'une magie noire quelconque ! Il se sentait confus et perdu… S'était-il endormi à la guilde ? Il tâtonna à l'aveuglette dans le noir pour faire taire l'indésirable et réussit, par un quelconque miracle, à enclencher le bouton, mettant immédiatement fin à son calvaire.

— Debout Gray, tu vas être encore en retard ! s'exclama une voix étouffée non loin de lui.

Le jeune homme grogna. Il était tellement bien dans son lit… Dans son lit ?! Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas être rentré chez lui, après la fête qui s'était encore une fois improvisée à la guilde. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus avoir bu plus que de raison… Kana lui aurait-elle joué un mauvais tour ?

— Gray, lève-toi tout de suite ! retentit à nouveau la voix d'un ton plus impératif.

 _Cette voix_ …

Il la connaissait mais il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis des années. Il écarquilla les yeux. Etait-ce possible que…

— Gray, chéri…, se radoucit-elle.

Le jeune homme n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni même la jeune femme s'approcher de lui, pour s'agenouiller à côté de son lit. La main appartenant à la propriétaire de la voix, se perdit dans l'épaisse chevelure ébène du jeune homme, le paralysant sur place. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur que ce rêve ne s'envole à tout jamais. Mais son cœur se mit à battre plus que de raison.

— Gray s'il te plaît, reprit-elle d'une voix douce tout en continuant sa caresse. Je sais que tu dors mal en ce moment mais tu dois aller au lycée. En plus, ça te fera du bien de voir tes amis.

Au lycée ? Ses amis ?

Gray se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, un œil, puis le deuxième, le tout très lentement. Et la personne qu'il vit en face de lui, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage d'une douceur désarmante, le pétrifia. Les pupilles du jeune homme se mirent à le brûler, menaçant de déverser des flots de larmes sous la vague d'émotions qui le submergeait.

— Ul…? marmonna-t-il.

— Il est sept heures trente, il est temps que tu te prépares, déclara la jeune femme avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, sans remarquer le trouble du jeune homme. Le café est prêt.

Ul ressortit de la chambre non sans avoir offert une nouvelle fois, son merveilleux sourire à Gray.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…? murmura-t-il à la fois bouleversé et décontenancé.

Il se frotta énergiquement les yeux avant de s'extraire du confort de la couette. Toutefois, malgré sa vigilance, une larme avait réussi à s'échapper de ses paupières pour s'échouer sur sa joue. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Il se força à respirer profondément et à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Gray dut mettre quelques minutes pour se ressaisir. Enfin, il put se concentrer et commencer à observer avec curiosité, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres trônait entre une imposante armoire et un bureau jonché de feuilles et de cahiers ouverts. Devant ce dernier, quelques dessins épinglés donnaient un peu de couleur à l'ambiance studieuse du coin. Dans le reste de la chambre, un papier peint bleu marine était agrémenté de quelques posters de sports de glisse et de montagne. Et pour finir, un lit simple recouvert d'une couette duveteuse dans des tonalités semblables au reste de la pièce. En d'autres termes, une chambre d'adolescent tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale pour un adolescent normal. Mais lui était loin d'être normal puisqu'il était mage et non lycéen. Jamais il n'avait eu pareille chambre. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'être adolescent signifiait. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il se battait pour survivre et effectuait des missions pour gagner sa vie. Et depuis la mort de ses parents, il n'avait plus mis les pieds à l'école…

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. La maison était dans un quartier résidentiel où toutes les habitations étaient semblables. Un environnement monotone mais peut-être sécurisant pour certains. Pour lui cependant, cette apparente sécurité avait au contraire tendance à l'angoisser. Pour un mage de Fairy Tail, l'ordre faisait plutôt désordre finalement. En observant la ruelle en contrebas, Gray vit un homme sortir de la maison d'en face pour s'engouffrer dans sa voiture, véhicule qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il connaissait, du reste. Le jour était en train de se lever et l'on sentait que la vie commençait doucement à s'éveiller.

— Bon ok, je suis où là ? soupira-t-il au bord de l'énervement.

Il entendit la porte de « sa » chambre s'ouvrir brusquement. Gray n'eut pas le temps de se retourner sur le visiteur, que sa voix retentit.

— Gray dépêche-toi d'aller à la douche ! Si t'es encore en retard, tu iras à pieds à Fairy Tail ! Cette fois-ci tu seras le seul à en payer les conséquences !

— Lyon ? sursauta Gray.

— Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Le voisin ? rétorqua l'argenté agacé.

— Mais… Je ne comprends pas… J'ai cru voir Ul, bredouilla Gray en pleine confusion.

Lyon le toisa avec un air suspicieux.

—Oui… Ul est là, c'est sa maison après tout et puis je te rappelle qu'elle ne commence qu'à dix heures aujourd'hui.

— Mais non, c'est impossible ! Ul est morte ! rétorqua le brun qui ne croyait pas un mot de son ami.

Lyon avança d'un pas rapide vers lui. Sa silhouette cerclée d'une aura menaçante, rappela à Gray, un bref instant, le Lyon qu'il avait affronté sur l'île de Galuna.

— Je t'interdis de parler d'Ul de cette façon ! s'offusqua le jeune homme furibond. Elle nous a recueillis alors que nous n'avions plus de famille ! Tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant !

— Mais…

— Pas de mais qui tienne ! T'as de la fièvre ou quoi ? lui demanda l'aîné en posant sa main sur son front. Non tout semble normal pourtant…

Le regard de Lyon se radoucit légèrement en enlevant sa main, mais ses pupilles laissaient tout de même transparaître la suspicion. Alors que Gray s'apprêtait à rétorquer, Lyon ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Va à la salle de bain, je ne veux pas être en retard à la fac, pesta le jeune homme avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Gray n'avait pas du tout bougé lors de cet échange plus qu'étrange avec Lyon, trop surpris et déconcerté pour réagir. Après son départ, il commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse à sa situation. Était-ce un simple rêve ou bien était-il coincé dans un monde parallèle ? Toujours est-il qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir à pareil phénomène.

— _Gray !_ l'interrompit la voix agacée de Lyon.

— Merde c'est pas vrai… Je suis en plein cauchemar, oui !

Le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas lent et le cœur battant vers la porte de ce qui semblait être sa propre chambre, puis l'ouvrit tout doucement. Devant lui, un palier qui desservait plusieurs pièces et un escalier descendant à l'étage du dessous. Il vit Lyon passer l'une des portes, vêtu d'un jean, d'une chemisette et d'une veste simple. Gray ne l'avait jamais vu habillé de cette manière, lui qui portait la plupart du temps des tenues extravagantes avec toutes sortes de broderies dorées et clinquantes. Cette simplicité lui allait plutôt bien, pensa le jeune homme. Il faisait moins arrogant de cette façon, plus adulte aussi. Lyon portait également une petite sacoche sous le bras et s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers, quand son regard se posa sur le brun toujours statique.

Gray se rendit compte à ce moment-là de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Lyon semblait bien plus jeune que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, comme si les sept années d'absence sur l'île Tenrô n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

— T'es encore en caleçon ? Bon sang Gray ! s'énerva le jeune homme en marchant vers lui.

Gray le fixait comme s'il était face à un extraterrestre. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient les unes aux autres sans aucune cohérence entre elles, ce qui ne fit qu'agacer davantage son vis-à-vis.

— Tu… Tu as quel âge Lyon ? demanda-t-il à ce derner qui venait de se saisir de son poignet.

— Tu poses vraiment d'étranges questions aujourd'hui, s'étonna Lyon en le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Etant donné que j'ai un an de plus que toi, j'ai quel âge d'après toi ? A moins que tu ne saches plus non plus ton âge.

Gray ne se formalisa pas de cette dernière pique lancée à son encontre, trop occupé qu'il était à le dévisager.

Exaspéré par son comportement, Lyon le tira par le poignet avant d'ouvrir une porte pour le pousser à l'intérieur.

— Allez, file là-dedans ! lui ordonna-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Sans avoir eu le temps de protester, Gray se retrouva dans une petite salle d'eau munie d'une vasque et d'une douche. Quand il posa son regard sur son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, il n'y vit aucun changement apparent. Décidément embrouillé, il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea abondamment le visage d'eau fraîche.

Quand Gray fut à nouveau face à son image, alors qu'il avait les mains dans ses cheveux, quelque chose attira son regard. Il se rapprocha du miroir, souleva ses mèches noires qui retombaient devant son front et vit avec stupeur que la cicatrice qu'il portait au-dessus de son œil gauche, n'y était plus. Elle avait disparu comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

— C'est pas vrai…

La panique l'envahit soudainement. Les mains tremblantes, il entreprit alors de s'examiner avec attention en commençant tout d'abord par les cicatrices sur son côté droit, celle laissée par Lyon sur Galuna, puis par lui-même pour vaincre Ultear sur l'île Tenrô.

Disparues elles aussi ! Atteint d'une angoisse sourde, il vérifia enfin son pectoral droit sur lequel trônait fièrement la marque de son appartenance à Fairy Tail, sa guilde, sa famille.

 _Vide !_

Sa peau était immaculée, pas la moindre trace de l'emblème à la fée ! Celui qu'il portait depuis tant d'années et qui semblait ne jamais avoir existé… Gray frôla la zone de peau où aurait dû se trouver le symbole de Fairy Tail. Il eut le sentiment soudain d'avoir perdu une partie de son identité. La seule qui avait un sens à ses yeux.

— C'est impossible, murmura-t-il bouleversé.

Il commençait à suffoquer. Ce qui faisait de lui l'être qu'il était depuis tant d'années, n'existait plus.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? se lamenta-t-il.

Malgré son désarroi, il essaya de se reprendre. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que d'un mauvais rêve duquel il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre ?

Peut-être qu'en agissant normalement, tout redeviendrait comme avant ? Malgré son angoisse, il se décida à prendre une douche qui l'aiderait peut-être à se réveiller tout à fait.

Peut-être…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gray regagna sa chambre d'un pas traînant, toujours dans son rêve semblait-il. Il s'assit quelques instants sur son lit, désespérément désorienté. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester là, assis à moitié nu sur ce lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressurgisse dans la réalité ! Et puis, il y avait Ul… Il voulait la revoir mais pour cela, il devait agir comme si tout était normal. Il ne voulait pas voir la crainte dans son regard, mais juste son sourire… revoir son si précieux sourire, le seul à avoir été capable de redonner à l'enfant désenchanté qu'il était, un semblant d'espoir dans sa nuit noire.

Une profonde respiration lui permit de se lever d'un seul bond. Gray prit son courage à deux mains pour affronter à nouveau la vision de celle qui avait été sa mère pendant quelques années.

Une fois qu'il eût repris contenance, Gray se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'armoire. Il farfouilla à l'intérieur en quête de vêtements, tout en essayant de s'imaginer ce qu'un lycéen pouvait bien porter comme style de vêtements.

— Ça ne doit pas être bien différent d'un jour normal, déclara-t-il en haussant des épaules.

Il attrapa un jean et un t-shirt et s'habilla rapidement avant de jeter un œil à son reflet dans le miroir.

— C'est pas un peu moulant… ? se demanda-t-il en se tournant sur lui-même. Mouais, c'est pas trop mal.

Gray était soucieux de son apparence. Il aimait se sentir bien dans ses vêtements tout en étant à la pointe de la mode mais là, il avait l'impression que ce jeune homme devant lui était quelqu'un d'autre.

Finalement plutôt satisfait de sa tenue, il sortit enfin de la chambre mais son angoisse le reprit bien vite en songeant qu'il était sur le point de revoir Ul. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Le jeune homme descendit les escaliers fébrilement, se rapprochant des voix qu'il entendait retentir au rez-de-chaussée. Une douce odeur de café s'infiltra dans ses narines, l'apaisant momentanément.

« _Lyon, j'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur Gray, je m'inquiète pour lui,_ chuchota la voix de son maître _._

— _Je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter !_ protesta le concerné _._ »

Gray se rapprocha lentement de ce qui semblait être la cuisine mais n'osa pas tout de suite entrer. Son cœur tambourinait à une vitesse infernale.

 _Ul_ …

Il essaya de se calmer avant de lui faire face.

— Lyon s'il te plaît…, supplia la jeune femme juste au moment où Gray pénétrait dans la pièce.

Ul et Lyon étaient tous deux assis autour d'une table ronde qui trônait au milieu de la cuisine. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, vers le nouvel arrivant. Gray plongea son regard dans celui de la femme qui avait été son maître de nombreuses années plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé et paraissait toujours aussi jeune malgré les années passées. Ul était exactement comme dans son souvenir.

Son maître se leva et serra le jeune homme affectueusement dans ses bras. Tout d'abord, il n'osa pas bouger, trop bouleversé par ce contact si soudain. Puis, tremblant, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et engouffra sa tête dans le creux de son cou en étouffant un sanglot. La jeune femme sursauta.

— Gray que t'arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Rien Ul… je suis juste heureux de te voir, murmura-t-il.

Elle paraissait si petite et fragile songea Gray. Dans son souvenir, Ul était une femme imposante et forte, mais le petit garçon qu'il était alors avait bien grandi depuis. Il avait dix ans de plus et était devenu depuis lors, un jeune adulte. Désormais, il la dépassait de quasiment une tête.

Ul s'éloigna légèrement de son fils adoptif puis essuya ses joues mouillées en lui souriant. Le jeune homme lut de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'elle se faisait du souci pour lui, lui rappelant de bien mauvais souvenirs.

— Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir mon ange, comme chaque jour, mais je suis surprise par cet élan d'affection. Ça ne te ressemble pas…

Ul avait raison. Rares étaient les fois où Gray montrait ouvertement son affection pour quelqu'un. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il avait enfermé son cœur dans une carapace de glace, pensant ainsi qu'elle le protègerait de la douleur. Il savait pourtant qu'elle servait uniquement de leurre aux yeux de ses proches. Son apparente froideur masquait ainsi la fragilité de son cœur durement éprouvé pendant toutes ces années.

— J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, mentit-il.

— C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, tu en fais souvent en ce moment, rétorqua la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

Ul conduisit Gray vers la table de la cuisine, tira une chaise en l'invitant à s'asseoir, puis lui servit son café.

— Tu ne veux rien manger ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, tu sais bien que je ne déjeune pas le matin, répondit-il machinalement.

Le savait-elle au moins ? Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'ils mangeaient le matin avec Lyon lorsqu'ils vivaient avec Ul. Des casse-croûtes écrasés dans du lait, se souvint-il tendrement.

— Oui je le sais mais tu as mauvaise mine ce matin, expliqua la jeune femme.

— Ça va passer une fois que j'aurais bu mon café…

Tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres, Gray intercepta le regard argenté de Lyon fixé sur lui depuis plusieurs secondes.

— Je pars dans cinq minutes, je ne t'attendrais pas une minute de plus, déclara-t-il avant de se lever brusquement de sa chaise et de sortir de la cuisine.

Ul soupira et regarda intensément son deuxième fils.

— Il est juste inquiet lui-aussi, déclara-t-elle le regard tendre. Lyon ne le montre peut-être pas mais il tient beaucoup à toi.

— Je le sais Ul, moi aussi…

La jeune femme semblait surprise par cet aveu.

— Tu es différent aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que tu es plus… mature.

Gray attrapa la main de celle qu'il considérait encore comme une deuxième mère.

— Pourquoi se rend-on compte de l'importance de certaines personnes, qu'après les avoir perdues ? demanda-t-il avant de se lever à son tour.

Gray s'approcha d'Ul qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, visiblement touchée par ses paroles. Le jeune homme reprit la main de la brune dans la sienne et l'embrassa tendrement.

— Je t'aime Ul.

Puis il sortit de la cuisine, laissant la jeune femme totalement désemparée et le visage ruisselant de larmes.

— Gray…

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots avant ce jour, à qui que ce soit. Et c'était l'un de ses plus grands regrets. De ne pas avoir dit à ses parents qu'il les aimait avant qu'ils ne soient tués par Deliora, et de ne pas l'avoir dit à Ul ensuite, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à tout jamais, son corps transformée en glace éternelle. Ces mots étaient encore plus difficiles à prononcer depuis qu'il avait perdu les personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Aujourd'hui, il avait la chance de pouvoir rétablir en partie cette erreur, même s'il savait que cette Ul n'était qu'une chimère…

Lyon attendait dans le couloir, sa main jouant nerveusement avec des clés.

— Je suis prêt, lui déclara Gray.

— Et tu comptes aller au lycée les mains dans les poches ? se moqua Lyon, sarcastique.

Gray le dévisagea incrédule. Que devait-il prendre exactement ? Il n'en avait aucune idée puisqu'il n'était jamais allé au lycée.

Lyon soupira bruyamment avant de lui tendre un sac à dos.

— T'es vraiment à l'ouest aujourd'hui ! Je me doutais que tu oublierais ton sac. Appelle-ça l'instinct…

— Merci Lyon, déclara Gray en attrapant le sac de toile.

Une fois sorti, il regarda avec envie, la voiture de Lyon garée juste devant le garage. Une carrosserie gris métallisé, un capot à la forme fuselée, Gray n'avait jamais vu pareil véhicule de toute son existence.

— Depuis quand tu l'as ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

— Ul me l'a offerte quand j'ai eu mon bac, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? hoqueta Lyon.

— Comme tu l'as dit, je suis un peu à l'ouest aujourd'hui, justifia Gray avant de prendre place du côté passager.

De plus en plus de choses le laissaient perplexe depuis son réveil. Certains mots étranges qu'il ne comprenait pas ou des objets dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Mais il fut interrompu dans ses songeries, par le vrombissement d'un moteur qui le fit sursauter.

Lyon venait de mettre le contact.

Quand Gray tourna la tête vers son frère de cœur, il se rendit compte que son véhicule n'était pas relié à sa magie. D'ailleurs, ce monde semblait tout sauf magique ! Mais alors, comment pouvait-elle bien fonctionner ? Etait-ce cette petite clé seule qui permettait un tel phénomène ? Toutes ces énigmes ne faisaient qu'ajouter un peu plus à sa confusion. Pourtant, il choisit de ne pas en faire part à Lyon, il aurait tout le temps de l'interroger plus tard. Gray décida à la place, de passer cette journée tout comme le ferait le Gray de cette réalité : le plus normalement possible. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il espérait.

Une fois sur la route, Lyon jeta un œil de biais à son frère qui demeurait les yeux dans le vague.

— Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu m'expliques ton comportement de ce matin, outre le fait que tu sois à l'ouest ? s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

— Comme je l'ai dit à Ul, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve.

— Raconte, l'encouragea Lyon.

— Je… je n'étais pas un lycéen mais… un mage, commença Gray en surveillant la réaction de son aîné.

L'argenté parut d'abord surpris puis étira ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur.

— Un mage ? répéta-t-il en pouffant légèrement. Et tu jetais des sorts à tes ennemis ?

— En quelques sortes, bredouilla Gray.

— Et moi je faisais partie de ton rêve ? demanda Lyon curieux.

— Oui tu étais mage comme moi et Ul était notre maître.

L'aîné soupira bruyamment en secouant la tête.

— Tu as toujours été un doux rêveur, Gray. C'est bien beau de rêver mais à un moment donné il faut se réveiller, déclara-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Je te rappelle que tu as le Bac à la fin de l'année, c'est là-dessus que tu dois te concentrer.

Le _Bac_ , encore ce mot dont il ne comprenait pas le sens, mais il ne voulut pas s'y attarder. Il aurait bien d'autres occasions de demander en quoi cela consistait. Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque Lyon arrêta subitement la voiture.

— On est arrivé, lui annonça-t-il.

Le jeune homme gara son véhicule devant un bâtiment à la façade richement sculptée. Gray trouva étrange sa ressemblance avec la guilde, bien que le décor soit un peu moins tape à l'œil. Au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, était écrit en grosses lettres, le nom de l'établissement secondaire : Fairy Tail. Gray se figea de stupeur en reconnaissant le symbole qu'il connaissait si bien, celui-là même qui aurait dû se trouver sous sa clavicule. Inconsciemment, le mage se caressa l'endroit désormais vide. Il se sentait incomplet sans elle, comme amputé d'un membre essentiel et cela lui faisait terriblement mal.

— Gray ça va ? demanda Lyon inquiet par l'attitude de son jeune frère.

— Oui ça va, répondit ce dernier machinalement.

Lyon lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il voulait simplement retrouver son frère comme il l'avait toujours connu.

— Tiens, on dirait ton fan-club là-bas ! ironisa-t-il en pointant une direction du doigt, pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

Gray tourna le regard vers un attroupement de jeunes filles qui regardaient dans sa direction en rougissant, parmi lesquelles Juvia.

— On dirait que t'as toujours autant de succès avec les filles veinard ! s'exclama Lyon en ébouriffant les cheveux de son jeune frère. N'empêche, je ne te comprends pas, la petite Juvia est tellement sexy, faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte !

Son regard pétilla de mille étoiles lorsqu'il se posa sur la jeune femme.

— Juvia est une amie, rien de plus, marmonna Gray.

— Tu vas finir vieux garçon si tu continues à repousser tous les canons qui te courent après, s'affligea Lyon.

— Les filles ne m'intéressent pas, déclara l'autre pensif.

Lyon hoqueta en réaction à cette réponse spontanée… Trop spontanée ! Et d'autant plus en constatant que son cadet ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'ambiguïté de ses paroles.

— Tu sais, si jamais tu préfères… si tu préfères les garçons ça ne me dérange pas, bafouilla Lyon. Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux… Est-ce que toi et Loki vous…

— Loki ? Pourquoi tu me parles de Loki ? s'enquit le brun, ressurgissant dans la réalité.

— Tu l'aimes ? demanda brusquement Lyon en fixant le visage de Gray qui affichait une mine dubitative.

— Hein ? Loki est mon pote alors on peut dire ça oui, mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

— Merde Gray ! Est-ce que tu te drogues ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tu n'es vraiment pas toi-même aujourd'hui ! s'inquiéta Lyon en examinant le blanc de ses yeux.

— Désolé…

— Ecoute, j'ai cours dans une demi-heure, il va falloir que je te laisse, tu es sûr que ça va aller ? interrogea l'aîné en se demandant s'il pouvait laisser son cadet dans cet état.

— Oui, affirma ce dernier, mais il était tout sauf convaincant au vu de son regard désemparé.

Gray descendit de la voiture mais semblait désorienté, ne sachant visiblement pas où aller. Il faisait peine à voir, comme un enfant perdu à la recherche de ses parents. De plus en plus inquiet, Lyon descendit à son tour pour le rejoindre.

— Ce n'est pas Loki là-bas ? montra-t-il du doigt. L'idiot qui te fait de grands signes.

Gray reporta son attention vers un jeune homme qui faisait de grands gestes dans sa direction. Il sourit devant son attitude qui était tout sauf discrète. De plus, son ami était entouré d'une armada de jeunes filles toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres, virevoltant autour de lui comme des abeilles autour du miel. Cette scène lui rappelait l'époque où Loki faisait encore partie de Fairy Tail, lorsqu'il était encore mage.

— Si, c'est bien lui, le seul et l'unique, acquiesça Gray en souriant.

Rassuré, Lyon lui ébouriffa une fois de plus les cheveux.

— Fais-moi plaisir, arrête d'inquiéter Ul comme ça… Bon je te laisse, je dois aller à Lamia.

— Lamia Scale ? demanda Gray les yeux ronds.

— T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, t'as déjà oublié le nom de mon université ? se moqua-t-il gentiment. Je dois retrouver Sherry et les autres là-bas.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Lyon remonta dans sa voiture avant de démarrer, pied au plancher. Gray, quant à lui, resta planté sur le trottoir sans savoir quoi faire. Il avait vraiment le sentiment de se retrouver dans un monde à part, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Que devait-il faire à présent ?

— Gray, tout va bien ? demanda une petite voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à deux grands yeux noisette qui le sondaient avec inquiétude.

— Lucy ! se réjouit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Surprise, la blonde le repoussa gentiment, les joues rosissantes.

Gray n'était pas habitué à montrer ainsi son affection, mais il se sentait tellement perdu dans ce monde qu'il ne reconnaissait pas comme le sien, que le visage d'une personne connue et qu'il appréciait, suffisait à alléger un tant soit peu sa tension.

— Gray tu sais que je t'adore, murmura Lucy, mais si Juvia me voit dans tes bras, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau !

Et le fait est, que Juvia les avait bel et bien vus. La preuve en était ses yeux qui semblaient jeter des éclairs vers la petite blonde, laquelle vit avec horreur qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

— Elles me foutent la frousse les filles de ton fan-club, bégaya-t-elle en tremblant légèrement.

— De quoi tu parles ? Lyon m'a dit la même chose tout à l'heure.

— T'es vraiment le seul à ne rien voir Gray… Ce dragueur de Loki n'est pas le seul à avoir ses groupies, déclara-t-elle tout en jetant un œil mauvais au roux.

— Je croyais que depuis que Loki était ton esprit ça se passait mieux entre vous, déclara Gray surpris.

— Mon esprit ? Si Loki est un esprit, c'est un esprit malfaisant alors ! rétorqua la jeune femme renfrognée. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves à cet idiot, il n'a rien pour lui !

Bizarrement, Gray songea que Lucy avait tout l'air de penser le contraire de ce qu'elle affirmait. Elle était bien trop virulente pour être honnête, pensa-t-il.

— Je t'ai vu discuter avec ton frère tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air un peu paumé, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

— Oui… oui ça va. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi c'est tout, déclara-t-il en se frottant les cheveux.

Il était bien tenté de lui avouer ce qui le troublait ainsi, mais Lucy réagirait sans doute comme Lyon… Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter non plus, surtout qu'il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cette autre réalité. D'abord, il devait en savoir plus sur ce monde et peut-être qu'il réussirait à trouver le moyen d'en sortir naturellement.

— Mes hommages jolie princesse ! les interrompit Loki en se saisissant de la main de Lucy, avant de la lui baiser, tel un prince faisant la cour à une damoiselle.

La jeune femme mécontente, l'enleva aussitôt en lui lançant un regard chargé d'étincelles. Loki se tint théâtralement le cœur.

— Ma mie, vous m'avez foudroyé en plein cœur ! Mais je vais mourir heureux ! s'exclama le jeune homme avant de tomber genou à terre, devant une Lucy excédée, les yeux levés au ciel.

Cette attitude amusa plutôt Gray mais pas les jeunes filles qui accompagnaient le roux.

— Tu es vraiment pitoyable mon pauvre ! lui asséna la blonde, bougonne.

— Au moins il y en a un qui apprécie mon jeu ! rétorqua le jeune homme en se relevant. Salut vieux, heureusement que tu es là toi.

Loki gratifia le brun d'une tape amicale dans le dos. Gray observa ses deux amis en songeant que ce qui se déroulait devant lui, n'était pas tellement différent de ce qu'il voyait habituellement à la guilde. Peut-être bien que ce rêve ou cette autre réalité, serait bien plus agréable finalement, songeait le jeune homme.

— Où est Natsu ? s'enquit-il machinalement, cherchant du regard la chevelure rose de son bouillonnant camarade.

Gray se dit qu'une petite bagarre matinale avec son meilleur ennemi lui ferait un bien fou et lui permettrait sans doute, d'y voir un peu plus clair dans tout ce bazar.

— Qui ? demandèrent d'une même voix Lucy et Loki.

— Natsu, la tête à flammes, qui d'autre ? précisa Gray, incrédule.

Loki et Lucy se regardèrent tous deux avec étonnement.

— On ne connait pas de Natsu, lui apprit Lucy.

— Quoi… ?

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et pendant un bref instant, tout devint blanc devant lui.

 _Blackout_.

* * *

 **Nda : ** Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Alors on a apparemment un Gray bloqué dans une réalité dans laquelle il vit avec Ul et Lyon… Certains de ses amis sont là, sauf le plus important : Natsu. A votre avis, comment Gray s'est retrouvé là ? Où est Natsu ? Et que voyez-vous dans la suite ?

Je peux vous le dire maintenant, quand j'ai eu cette idée, j'ai tout de suite repensé à un épisode de Stargate SG-1 (oui c'est une vieille série mais c'est ma préférée :p) dans lequel Teal'c est bloqué dans un rêve mais pour une raison différente. Après je vous l'accorde, Gray et Teal'c sont aux antipodes l'un de l'autre ! :p

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Nda : ** Coucou, voici enfin la deuxième partie de cette petite fic. Alors, vos hypothèses seront-elles justes...? Je vous laisse le vérifier par vous-même !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews : Merci à _NatsuFullbuster_** _ **321**_ , _ **Pumpkins13**_ et _**redfoxiy**_ pour vos reviews ! Merci aussi à ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui m'ont mis en fav. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot. ;)

 _ **Redfoxiy** _ je te réponds ici, j'espère que le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire te plaira autant.

* * *

 ** _Et si tout n'était qu'un rêve ?_**

 **oOoOo**

 ** _2e partie_**

 _— On ne connait pas de Natsu, lui apprit Lucy._

 _— Quoi… ?_

 _Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et pendant un bref instant, tout devint blanc devant lui._

 _Blackout._

…

* * *

Après quelques secondes où le cerveau de Gray connut le vide total, le jeune homme finit par réagir en revenant tant bien que mal à la réalité. Il se mit à regarder ses amis un à un en se demandant s'ils se fichaient de lui.

— Ce n'est pas drôle Lucy, tu le connais mieux que personne, lui rappela-t-il.

— Non Gray, je t'assure que c'est la première fois que j'entends ce prénom, répondit la jeune femme en clignant des yeux d'étonnement.

— A quoi elle ressemble ? s'enquit Loki curieux.

— Elle ? Je sais que ses cheveux roses peuvent prêter à confusion mais Natsu est bien un gars ! commença à s'énerver Gray.

Là, il en était sûr, ses deux amis se payaient sa tête, mais le jeune homme ne se sentait pas d'humeur à plaisanter, pas dans une telle situation.

— Un mec aux cheveux roses ? Si j'avais déjà vu un tel spécimen, crois-moi je m'en souviendrais ! se moqua le roux.

— Moi aussi, ajouta Lucy, un garçon avec des cheveux roses, ce n'est pas banal !

— Vous… vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Gray interloqué.

— T'es sûr que ça va ? demanda Loki en posant sa main sur le front de son ami.

Gray le repoussa violemment, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Lui qui était pourtant si imperturbable habituellement était au bord de l'implosion.

— Je commence à en avoir marre que tout le monde me pose cette question depuis ce matin ! s'écria-t-il hors de lui.

— Et tout doux beau gosse…, essaya de le calmer Loki en levant ses mains en signe de paix.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend Gray, ça ne te ressemble pas de réagir comme ça, ajouta Lucy inquiète.

Gray fut pris d'une migraine à en faire pâlir le pire des démons ! Il se tenait la tête nerveusement, se posant mille questions sur ce qu'il vivait ou ce qu'il pensait être en train de vivre. Tout était si confus… Natsu n'était pas là, pourquoi ? Pourquoi y avait-il Lucy, Juvia, Loki et pas cet imbécile de Natsu ? Le jeune homme respira profondément espérant ainsi se ressaisir, après tout il n'avait pas non plus vu Erza ou Mirajane.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva justement nez à nez avec Titania qui le toisait suspicieusement et la démone, quelques pas derrière elle. Lisanna, Kana et Lévy les accompagnaient également.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a notre brun ? demanda Mirajane en se rapprochant de lui, semblant vouloir trouver la réponse de son mal sur son visage.

— Vous êtes tous là ? Où est Natsu ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

— Qui ?

Non… C'était impossible, ils étaient tous là sauf lui ? Gray sentit sa tête tourner et ses jambes chanceler. Il n'était décidément pas dans son monde et cette prise de conscience fit naître un vent de panique en lui.

— T'es malade Gray ? T'es tout pâle, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, déclara Erza en le tirant par le bras.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire, complètement groggy par cette réalité infernale. La présence de la jeune femme le rassurait quelque part. Mais son cœur et sa tête étaient sans dessus dessous. Pourquoi était-il subitement devenu un lycéen ? Pourquoi Ul était en vie dans cette réalité alors que lui se souvenait de l'avoir vu disparaître juste devant ses yeux. Et pourquoi Natsu n'était pas dans le même lycée que lui alors que, visiblement, la majorité de ses amis de la guilde étaient là, eux ? Etait-ce dû à son statut de dragon slayer ?

— Tu ne connais vraiment pas Natsu Dragneel ? redemanda-t-il à la jeune femme en s'obligeant à se calmer.

— Non Gray, qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi veux-tu qu'on le connaisse ?

— Il a mon âge et on fait tous deux partie de Fairy Tail, c'est mon meilleur ami même si on se bat sans arrêt, murmura-t-il.

— Je te certifie qu'il n'y a pas d'élève de ce nom dans ce lycée. Et puis ton meilleur ami, je croyais pourtant que c'était Loki ?

— Pas dans _ce_ Fairy Tail, pas dans un lycée. A la guilde…, souffla-t-il, pris d'une lassitude écrasante. Loki est l'un de mes meilleurs amis c'est vrai mais Natsu… Natsu est à part…

— A la guilde ? Mais de quelle guilde parles-tu Gray ? Pourquoi ferais-tu partie d'une guilde ? s'enquit Erza les yeux ronds.

Gray avait beau se contenir, mais le sang affluait dans ses veines de devoir justifier ce qui lui semblait pourtant être d'une évidence criante. Quel était donc ce monde bon sang ! Il s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu du couloir, les poings serrés et les membres tremblants.

— C'est une vaste blague…, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Par un moyen quelconque vous m'avez fait une grosse blague, c'est ça ? Tout ça n'est qu'une supercherie ! Vous avez gagné Erza, d'accord, on arrête le jeu !

— Mais de quel jeu parles-tu ?

Le cœur de Gray se mit à battre plus vite que de raison et sa respiration s'emballa brusquement, il se sentait suffoquer, au bord du malaise. Le jeune homme regarda tout autour de lui, cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voulait retrouver sa guilde, retrouver ses amis, les vrais, ceux avec lesquels il avait passé la majorité de sa vie ! Cette Erza qui lui faisait face, n'était pas celle qu'il connaissait depuis de si nombreuses années. Elle ne portait pas son éternelle armure, elle n'avait pas l'emblème à la fée tatoué sur son épaule et elle ne connaissait pas Natsu.

Loki et les autres les rejoignirent à ce moment-là.

— Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! continua Gray en voyant ses amis.

— Gray je crois que tu as besoin de repos, essaya Erza, une nouvelle fois.

— Non ! la repoussa le brun rouge de colère.

Loki essaya de l'attraper mais Gray se dégagea de son emprise.

— Gray, stop ! Calme-toi bordel !

Le roux enserra fermement de ses bras son ami mais celui-ci se débattait toujours. Gray n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir et se terrer loin de ces chimères.

— Que se passe-t-il ? rugit une voix, faisant stopper tout le remue ménage que la réaction de Gray avait déclenchée.

Le jeune homme se figea en voyant le jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes le regarder d'un air étrange.

— Gajeel ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend au ténébreux ? demanda une voix railleuse derrière le dragon d'acier.

Sting accompagné de Rogue ! Les dragons slayers étaient là eux-aussi, même ceux de Sabertooth, mais pas Natsu… ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

— Ecartez-vous ! C'est quoi cet attroupement ! La sonnerie a retenti, allez tous dans vos classes ! gronda une voix caverneuse.

Les lycéens amassés s'écartèrent spontanément par peur des représailles à venir.

— Le vieux…, murmura Gray.

Makarov toisa le brun avec inquiétude.

— Allez-y aussi, ordonna-t-il à ses amis.

Les jeunes gens s'exécutèrent à contrecœur mais Loki ne bougeait toujours pas.

— Loki ! gronda le vieil homme.

Le roux s'éloigna à son tour en lançant un dernier regard inquiet à Gray. Après son départ, Makarov reprit son calme et observa attentivement le jeune homme face à lui.

— Que t'arrive-t-il mon garçon ? demanda-t-il.

— Maître, je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis…, souffla Gray qui se sentait subitement exténué.

 _Maître ?_ Le vieil homme, bouleversé par la détresse apparente de son élève, n'osa pas le reprendre sur cette façon inhabituelle et étrange de le nommer.

— Tu vas te reposer un peu à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? lui proposa-t-il en l'invitant d'un geste à le suivre.

Vidé de toute énergie, Gray acquiesça et suivit docilement Makarov dans les couloirs du lycée jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière le conduisit vers un lit sur lequel il s'allongea en tremblant. Une migraine terrible lui vrillait les tempes, tandis que la confusion dans laquelle il était depuis son réveil le matin même, s'amplifiait jusqu'à lui donner le tournis.

Le brun était couché sur un petit matelas, au fond de l'infirmerie plongé dans le noir, mais il entendit la conversation des deux adultes qui chuchotaient non loin de lui. Makarov expliquait à la jeune femme que Gray était l'un de ses élèves les plus discrets et qu'il ne cherchait jamais les ennuis, préférant de loin qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il était brillant et malgré son côté taciturne, le jeune homme était apprécié de ses camarades.

— Il est sportif et n'a pas non plus de soucis de santé, ajouta l'infirmière. Je vais appeler sa mère pour lui demander si elle a remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel chez son fils ces derniers temps. D'après moi, il est simplement surmené.

Avant de ressortir, Makarov transmit quelques consignes à la jeune femme puis quitta la pièce d'un pas traînant. Gray ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

 **oOoOo**

Quand il se réveilla, il ressentit une violente douleur au flanc droit. Son crâne endolori l'empêcha d'ouvrir les yeux alors il les laissa fermés quelques instants avant de se décider à bouger. Mais quand il essaya de se mouvoir, quelque chose maintenait ses bras.

— _Il se réveille, va chercher le patron_ , ordonna la voix d'un homme.

— Où… où suis-je, marmonna Gray en ouvrant les yeux difficilement.

Il essaya de se rappeler son dernier souvenir. Il était au lycée Fairy Tail, à l'infirmerie et se reposait sur un lit moelleux. Mais la pièce où il se trouvait à présent n'avait rien d'une infirmerie, elle était sombre, froide et humide, un sous-sol ou une cave voûtée assez vaste peut-être. Et la position dans laquelle il se trouvait était loin d'être confortable.

Malgré la pénombre, le brun réussit à discerner une silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui. Quand elle fut toute proche, Gray vit un homme au sourire moqueur, le toiser. Il n'était pas très grand et sa peau blafarde et ses yeux cernés de noir lui donnaient l'aspect d'un revenant. Etait-ce un spectre émergeant de l'un de ses cauchemars ?

Le jeune homme essaya à nouveau de se mouvoir mais cette fois, il en était certain, des chaînes entravaient ses poignets.

— Tu peux toujours essayer de bouger, se moqua l'homme, tu ne peux rien faire, le chef a fait le nécessaire.

— Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! s'énerva Gray, bien réveillé cette fois.

L'homme lui lança un coup de poing en plein dans l'abdomen, coupant momentanément sa respiration et le faisant plier en deux.

— Tu poses trop de questions mage de Fairy Tail !

Reprenant difficilement son souffle, Gray tiqua à cette dernière parole.

— Mage de Fairy Tail ? répéta-t-il hébété.

Le rire sardonique de son ravisseur retentit, irritant davantage le mage de glace.

— On dirait bien que le patron n'y est pas allé de main morte avec toi ! déclara l'homme, avant de s'esclaffer de son rire insupportable.

— Ferme-la enfoiré !

L'homme le frappa à nouveau, en plein visage cette fois.

— Insolent ! On va t'apprendre à te faire taire avec nous petit merdeux, cracha-t-il.

Gray sentit le goût de fer se répandre dans sa gorge, il expulsa une gerbe de sang, avant de planter un regard froid dans celui de son agresseur.

— Mes amis vont venir me chercher et à ce moment-là tu regretteras d'avoir lever la main sur un mage de Fairy Tail ! déclara-t-il fièrement.

— Tu vas bientôt ravaler ta fierté, crois-moi !

Malgré sa situation qui semblait plutôt désespérée, Gray ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du soulagement en pensant qu'il était revenu dans sa réalité. Cependant, comment était-ce arrivé ? Le jeune homme avait un peu de mal à mettre ses idées en ordre. Visiblement, il avait subi quelques tortures auprès de ses bourreaux mais il ne se souvenait de rien, seul son corps le faisait souffrir, démontrant que ces hommes s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie.

A ce moment-là, la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé, s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Un homme à la haute stature s'approcha d'un pas lent et mesuré, tandis que l'interlocuteur de Gray s'inclinât très bas.

Cet homme était sans aucun doute son chef, comprit le jeune homme.

— Maître…, le salua d'une voix mielleuse son subordonné en gardant les yeux baissés.

Gray afficha une mine dégoûtée. Ce genre de personnages grande gueule et hypocrite, avait tendance à lui donner la nausée.

Le chef s'arrêta à quelques mètres du jeune homme et attendit un moment avant de prendre la parole.

— Gray Fullbuster, mage de glace de Fairy Tail, énonça-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

— A qui ai-je l'honneur, railla Gray.

— Ferme-la chien galeux ! l'invectiva le sous-fifre avant de le gifler violemment.

La main de son maître se referma sur le poignet de l'insupportable personnage et le tordit d'un coup, comme une brindille, lui brisant les os dans un craquement sec. L'homme hurla en se roulant au sol en pleurant.

— Ne fais pas attention à mes hommes, ils ne sont pas toujours très… accueillants, prononça le chef à Gray sans ciller.

— Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça, ce n'était pas ton ami ?

Ce n'est pas que la vue de cet ignoble type en train de souffrir le martyr le dérange, bien au contraire, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Cependant, Gray ne saisissait pas pourquoi cet homme lui faisait subir un tel châtiment alors qu'il était l'un de ses compagnons.

— Un ami ? Je n'ai pas d'ami. Les amis sont pour les faibles, déclara l'autre d'une voix dénuée d'âme.

— Tu as tort, voulut le contredire Gray.

— Parce que tu crois que tes amis viendront te sauver ? demanda le ravisseur en s'avançant à nouveau.

Seul le tissu de son vêtement bruissait sur le sol mais ses pas restaient étrangement silencieux. Alors que Gray s'attendait à voir son visage, seule une silhouette humanoïde lui fit face, vêtue d'une longue cape à large capuche qui masquait son visage. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'agisse bien d'un être humain.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda le jeune homme, défiant.

— En fait tu n'es pas grand-chose pour moi… Tu t'es trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. J'avais besoin d'un cobaye et c'est sur toi que le hasard s'est fixé.

— Un cobaye ? hoqueta le mage de glace.

L'homme se saisit d'un instrument sur une table derrière lui.

— Mais il semblerait que je sois tombé sur un sujet particulièrement résistant… C'est une très bonne chose. Grâce à toi, mon pouvoir va encore s'étendre et bientôt, vous tous, stupides humains et toutes les guildes officielles, seraient hantés par vos pires cauchemars !

— Nos cauchemars… ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, déclara-t-il en brandissant sa main dans laquelle Gray vit une seringue. Mais avant cela, je dois comprendre comment fonctionne le cerveau humain et celui des mages en particulier, avant de lancer mon sort ultime.

Gray s'agita en comprenant la menace. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qui l'attendait, mais une chose était certaine, il était dans un sale pétrin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ! Dégage ! se défendit le mage de glace en voyant l'homme se rapprocher dangereusement, l'aiguille menaçante à la main.

Il vit deux orbes rouge sang et un sourire carnassier lorsque l'homme fut à quelques centimètres de lui.

— Ça ne sert à rien de te débattre mon petit, ça n'en sera que plus douloureux !

Gray vit l'aiguille se rapprocher lentement de son bras, laissant échapper un liquide transparent. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua une petite marque de piqûre à l'intérieur de son coude.

— C'est à cause de toi ce rêve… ? comprit le jeune homme horrifié.

— Ce rêve ? se moqua son bourreau. Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agisse bien d'un rêve et pas d'un cauchemar ?

— Qu… ?

Gray sentit l'aiguille s'enfoncer sous sa peau et un liquide brûlant lui parcourir les veines. La douleur était à la limite du supportable mais le jeune homme retint ses cris à la plus grande satisfaction du ravisseur, qui se réjouissait de la résistance de ce jeune homme. Finalement, il avait eu raison de jeter son dévolu sur un mage plus puissant pour faire accélérer ses expériences.

Gray n'eut que le temps d'entendre son rire cruel, qu'il perdit connaissance, le plongeant une fois de plus dans les ténèbres.

 **oOoOo**

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, puis repensant à son bourreau, Gray se redressa aussitôt sur son séant, paniqué et en sueur. A son étonnement, il était dans un lit, dans une pièce d'une blancheur immaculée. Le jeune homme retint un frisson désagréable. Gray examina l'intérieur de son coude mais sa peau était vierge de toute piqûre. Il était pourtant sûr que…

— Tu es enfin réveillé, se réjouit une belle jeune femme en blouse blanche, interrompant ses pensées.

— Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda Gray déboussolé.

— A l'infirmerie du lycée, répondit-elle d'un sourire chaleureux. Comment te sens-tu ?

A l'infirmerie du lycée ? Gray ne comprenait plus rien. Il venait juste de se réveiller, captif d'un cinglé qui lui avait injecté il ne savait quel produit dans les veines, pour se réveiller à nouveau dans l'infirmerie du lycée ?!

 _« Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agisse bien d'un rêve et pas d'un cauchemar ? »_ Cette phrase prononcée par son bourreau juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, retentit à nouveau dans sa tête. Oui un cauchemar, c'était bien ça…

— Ton ami Loki est ici, il va te raccompagner en classe si tu te sens assez en forme, lui apprit la jeune femme qui ne remarqua pas son trouble. J'ai prévenu ta mère, elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait te récupérer d'ici une demi-heure.

— Vous pouvez lui dire que ça va mieux, mentit le jeune homme. J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit. Qu'elle ne se dérange pas pour si peu.

 _Ul_ … Etait-ce vraiment un cauchemar si Ul était là, bien en vie, à nouveau à ses côtés ? Peut-être venait-il au contraire de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve ? Cela voudrait dire alors que cet abominable personnage qui l'avait séquestré n'était pas réel. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que ça… Pourtant, Gray ne réussissait pas y croire. Sa vie de mage était bien trop ancrée en lui pour qu'elle ne soit pas réelle.

— Oui c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, répondit la jeune femme. Je lui ai conseillé de te faire faire une cure de vitamines. Il n'est pas rare que des jeunes gens de ton âge soient plus fragiles à l'approche des examens. Le Bac est dans moins de trois mois, mais d'après ce que m'a dit le directeur, tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire.

— Oui, vous avez raison…, marmonna Gray d'une voix éteinte.

Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers l'accueil où il vit Loki qui l'attendait. Il se recomposa un visage malgré son tourment intérieur. Gray avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire, mais pas devant ses amis.

— N'hésite pas à revenir si tu ne te sens pas bien, lui proposa la jeune femme.

— Oui. Merci.

— Tu m'as foutu la frousse, lui déclara Loki avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

— Désolé… j'ai très mal dormi cette nuit.

Loki lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de l'encourager à le suivre vers l'accueil de l'infirmerie.

— Un peu de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus ! déclara le roux avec un grand sourire.

Voir Loki aussi enjoué le rassura quelque part. Son sourire chaleureux et son humeur joyeuse avait comme un effet tranquillisant sur Gray, ce qui offrit à ce dernier un peu de répit.

— Je crois que t'as la petite infirmière dans ta poche, lui chuchota son ami malicieux, en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui venait tout juste de détourner le regard, gênée.

— T'es con, le houspilla gentiment Gray avant de sortir de l'infirmerie suivi du roux.

 **oOoOo**

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant la fin des cours. Gray avait suivi chaque heure scrupuleusement pour ne pas attirer l'attention, faisant mine de savoir de quoi il retournait. En y songeant, il se demandait bien à quoi toutes ces leçons pouvaient bien servir. Ce n'était certes pas les mathématiques qui l'aideraient à se sortir de cet enfer…

Le jeune homme observa chacun des visages attentifs pendant le cours d'histoire, enseigné par Gildartz. Gray n'aurait jamais imaginé le mage le plus redoutable de sa guilde en professeur. Parmi les élèves, mis à part Loki il y avait Elfman, Kana et Gajeel. En regardant le jeune homme clouté, Gray repensa aussitôt à Natsu. Son ami aurait dû se trouver parmi eux, pourquoi était-il le seul à ne pas faire partie de son rêve ?

— Y a-t-il une salle avec des archives quelque part ? demanda Gray à la sortie du cours.

— Tu parles de la bibliothèque ? s'enquit Loki incrédule.

— Non, plutôt une salle où on pourrait consulter certaines informations qu'on ne peut pas trouver dans des livres, mais plutôt sur des registres, précisa Gray, ne voulant pas avouer ce qu'il comptait chercher réellement.

— Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux d'oublier tous ces vieux papiers. Internet c'est bien mieux !

Gray cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, faisant rire son ami qui se moqua ouvertement de lui.

— Ben alors Gray ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? le taquina-t-il en lui tapotant dans le dos. Allez, viens je te conduis à la salle informatique puisque tu as l'air encore…

— A l'ouest ? compléta Gray d'une voix morne.

Loki se calma aussitôt en voyant sa mine au trente-sixième dessous.

— Oui, répondit-il. Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais voir quelqu'un si tu as des insomnies.

— Je n'ai besoin de personne, marmonna le jeune homme subitement renfrogné.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il connaissait trop bien le caractère taciturne de son ami et savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas insister, au risque qu'il se referme complètement dans sa coquille.

La salle informatique était située à l'étage au-dessus. Quand Gray vit ces drôles d'appareils situés les uns à côté des autres, il regarda Loki, complètement perdu.

— Tu sais comment on se sert de ces trucs ? demanda le brun.

— Ça ne va vraiment pas toi, s'inquiéta Loki les yeux froncés.

Le roux lui montra les bases, jusqu'à ce que Gray lui demande de le laisser seul. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète encore plus, en sachant qu'il voulait faire des recherches pour retrouver Natsu. Avant de le quitter à contrecœur, son ami lui indiqua qu'il pouvait demander de l'aide à Hibiki, responsable de la salle informatique et expert dans ce domaine.

Gray ne vit pas Loki chuchoter à l'oreille du blond avant de sortir.

Comme son ami le lui avait montré, le mage tapa dans le moteur de recherche : Natsu Dragneel. Cette première recherche ne donnant rien, il essaya avec Dragon slayer. Mais tout ce qu'il trouvât fut des légendes sur les dragons et des articles sur la chasse au gibier. Rien de ce qui pouvait concerner Natsu, de près ou de loin, à son plus grand regret. Gray soupira bruyamment après de longues minutes de recherches infructueuses. Hibiki, qui l'observait depuis un moment déjà, s'approcha de lui.

— Je peux peut-être t'aider, Gray ?

Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de lui révéler ce qu'il recherchait, puis il se dit qu'après tout, Hibiki ne faisait pas partie de Fairy Tail et même s'il appartenait à une guilde alliée, les mages de Fairy Tail n'étaient pas spécialement proches de ceux de Blue Pegasus. Il devait en être de même pour ce rêve ou cette autre réalité, peu importe où il se trouvait.

— Je souhaite retrouver quelqu'un, expliqua-t-il au jeune homme.

— Cette personne habite à Magnolia ?

— Je n'en suis pas sûr…

— Ok, avec moi tu es sûr de la retrouver, déclara le blond, sûr de lui.

Gray lui faisait confiance, Hibiki était très fort lorsqu'il s'agissait de retrouver des informations introuvables. Après tout, il était mage de l'Archive, il devait être aussi doué dans cette réalité.

Pourtant, au bout de vingt bonnes minutes de recherches, la mine du blond se referma.

— Gray, tu es sûr du nom de cette personne ? Peut-être t'a-t-elle donné un faux nom ?

— Non ! C'est Natsu Dragneel son nom, aucun doute là-dessus, affirma Gray avec virulence.

— Je suis désolé mais ce nom n'existe nulle part, j'ai essayé par tous les moyens mais soit c'est un faux nom, soit…, s'interrompit le jeune homme brusquement.

— Soit il n'existe pas, c'est ça ?! Natsu existe ! s'énerva Gray en se levant de sa chaise brusquement. Et je le retrouverais !

Le jeune homme claqua la porte et – pressé de sortir de cet endroit qui respirait la folie – il se mit à courir dans le couloir, bousculant les élèves sur son passage. Dans la cour, il faillit renverser Erza qui était accompagnée de Jellal, Mirajane et de Luxus.

— Gray, où tu vas comme ça ? s'inquiéta la rousse.

Le jeune homme tremblait de colère et se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Le mieux était encore de s'éloigner au plus vite. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir, sans cela, il se sentait capable de n'importe quoi.

— Je… je rentre, déclara-t-il avant de quitter ses amis qui n'eurent pas le temps de le retenir.

Gray était bel et bien à Magnolia mais en parcourant les rues, il ne reconnut aucun endroit. Même la cathédrale Cardia était différente de celle qu'il avait toujours connue. Pour couronner le tout, il ne savait pas comment se rendre chez Ul. Alors que l'angoisse était en train de le gagner, une voiture s'arrêta juste à côté de lui en faisant crisser ses pneus.

— Grimpe ! ordonna Lyon.

Gray s'exécuta sans mot dire mais sa mine de dix pieds de long inquiéta son aîné.

— Ul m'a prévenu que tu ne t'étais pas senti bien au lycée, précisa-t-il. Je m'apprêtais à venir te chercher. Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va mieux ?

Gray acquiesça mais Lyon ne le crut pas un seul instant.

— Je te ramène à la maison, tu vas te reposer un peu…

 **oOoOo**

Ce soir-là Gray s'enferma dans sa chambre à double tours. Ul était encore au travail, elle occupait un poste dans un centre de formation, avait-il compris, et la jeune femme avait confié sa surveillance à Lyon. En attendant, Gray avait essayé de réfléchir à sa situation mais quoi qu'il fasse, il ne réussissait pas à faire le vide et penser posément à une solution pour s'en sortir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi démuni et inutile.

Il était près de neuf heures du soir quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Gray était allongé sur son lit, la tête entre ses bras mais il n'avait pas réussi à fermer les yeux.

— Gray, c'est moi mon chéri, je peux entrer… ?

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et se précipita à la porte pour ouvrir à son maître, le cœur battant. C'était bien elle, elle était toujours là avec son sourire si bienfaisant, si chaleureux. Gray la prit dans ses bras brusquement et se mit à sangloter doucement contre son épaule.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon ange ? lui chuchota la jeune femme en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle le conduisit vers son lit sur lequel il ne rechigna pas à s'asseoir.

— Je suis désolé Ul…

La brune lui prit tendrement la main. Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur ses genoux comme il le faisait enfant, et la serra de toutes ses forces, tandis qu'Ul reprît la caresse dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

— Je me souviens que tu venais te réfugier de cette façon dans mes bras quand tu faisais des cauchemars…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je sais que c'était égoïste, mais j'adorais ces moments où tu me montrais ton affection, c'était si rare…

— Je n'étais pas le petit garçon rêvé, bredouilla-t-il en repensant au calvaire que son maître avait enduré par sa faute.

— Oh que si… tu étais juste un petit garçon perdu et malheureux qui avait besoin de repères.

La voix douce de son maître l'apaisait immédiatement mais en même temps, elle lui rappelait à quel point elle lui manquait et à quel point il avait encore besoin d'elle. Il se sentait redevenir un petit garçon bercé par sa douceur. Il savait que ce n'était pas digne d'un mage de son âge mais en même temps, il en avait tant besoin…

— J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais Ul… Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire avant que tu ne disparaisses de ma vie.

— Mais, je suis encore là tu sais…, hoqueta la jeune femme.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment toi… mais ce n'est pas grave, ça me va comme ça, murmura le jeune homme qui ne vit pas le regard horrifié de sa mère adoptive. Tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ul resserra imperceptiblement sa main dans la chevelure de son fils et laissa quelques larmes rouler sur son visage.

Le jeune homme finit par s'endormir sur ses genoux.

 **oOoOo**

Quand Gray se réveilla un peu plus tard, Ul n'était plus là. Il faisait sombre dans sa chambre, il devait avoir dormi plusieurs heures, songea-t-il. Son cerveau était encore engourdi et il se sentait toujours désorienté mais il s'efforça à se lever. Le jeune homme se frotta énergiquement le visage pour se réveiller, puis sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivé sur le palier, il entendit des voix provenant du salon et chuchoter tout bas. Gray se rapprocha et s'arrêta sur les marches pour écouter la conversation.

« _Très bien je vais l'examiner. Ce que tu me racontes là est plutôt inquiétant Ul_.

— _Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'en parle_. »

Avec qui Ul pouvait-elle bien parler ? Et de qui parlaient-ils, quelqu'un était-il malade ? Le jeune homme descendit des escaliers et se dirigea vers le salon. Il se frotta une nouvelle fois le visage avant de pénétrer dans la pièce où il se retrouva nez à nez avec un inconnu d'une quarantaine d'années, qui lui fit un grand sourire. Bizarrement, il trouvait son attitude exagérée et loin d'être sincère. Quand son regard se posa sur Ul, il y lut une profonde lassitude.

— Gray tu te souviens de mon vieil ami Gilian ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Non, répondit-il du tac-au-tac en fixant l'inconnu d'un œil suspicieux.

— Gray je suis un ami de ta mère mais aussi docteur…

— Oh, tu es malade Ul ? s'enquit le jeune homme inquiet.

— Non, il est venu pour toi, avoua-t-elle le regard triste.

Elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer tant elle paraissait faible.

— Ul m'a dit que tu dormais très mal et que tu avais dû te reposer au lycée lundi dernier, précisa le médecin en s'approchant de lui.

— En fait c'est aujourd'hui que j'ai passé quelques heures à l'infirmerie du lycée, rectifia Gray.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent de concert, tous deux inquiets.

— Ça fait une semaine que tu n'as pas mis les pieds au lycée, murmura la jeune femme bouleversée.

— Tu veux dire que ça fait une semaine que je dors ? demanda Gray incrédule.

— Oh mon dieu, gémit la jeune femme en éclatant en sanglots, Gilian qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ul se mettait dans un tel état, Gray fixa le médecin dans le blanc des yeux. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'aimait pas cet homme. Quelque chose le gênait chez lui mais il ne réussit pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant, Ul paraissait lui faire confiance…

— Que se passe-t-il ici à la fin ?! s'énerva-t-il, agacé par leur mutisme.

— J'aimerais que tu passes quelques examens Gray, je te réserve une place dès demain. Il semblerait qu'en plus de troubles du comportement, tu sois également sujet à des pertes de mémoire.

Le jeune homme essaya de protester mais il manquait cruellement d'énergie et il finit malgré tout par accepter de passer quelques tests, convaincu par le regard implorant d'Ul. Pour elle, il était capable de passer tous les tests médicaux qu'elle voudrait, tant qu'il puisse revoir son sourire. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que cela lui permettrait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement dans sa tête. S'il était bien dans un rêve ou s'il perdait l'esprit…

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilà pour cette 2e partie. Alors comme je trouvais ce chapitre un peu trop long, j'ai enlevé un petit passage à la fin pour le basculer dans la 3e partie.

Vos hypothèses étaient-elles bonnes ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre. ^^

Je posterai la partie 3 très bientôt :)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Nda :** Voilà enfin le chapitre 3 ! Je voulais le poster plus tôt mais comme d'habitude, je me suis éparpillée dans tous les sens !

Juste pour vous prévenir, j'ai légèrement coupé ce chapitre. J'ai déplacé mon dernier passage au chapitre suivant pour qu'il soit plus digeste. Vous verrez que l'ambiance est assez lourde. Mais vous aurez quelques éléments de réponse aussi, heureusement.

Sur ce je me tais, éternelle pipelette que je suis, et vous laisse à la lecture !

* * *

Merci à ceux qui suivent et pour vos reviews, voici mes réponses :

 _ **Grey fulbuster :**_ Contente que le concept te plaise ! J'espère que ça continuera avec la suite ;)

 ** _Redfoxiy :_ ** Oui comme tu dis. Contente que cette deuxième partie te plaise, et surtout que la cause de cette pseudo réalité alternative t'ait surpris. Natsu semble être la clé pour qu'il se sorte de cette réalité, mais ce n'est peut-être pas aussi simple... Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

 _ **Val :**_ Coucou ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu me suis toujours ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise pour le moment. Oui c'est vrai qu'être confronté à des pertes de mémoire ne doit pas être très simples à gérer... Gray se sent perdu et isoler du fait que tout le monde pense qu'il divague, comment va-t-il pouvoir se sortir de là...?

* * *

 _ **Et si tout n'était qu'un rêve ?**_

 **oOoOo**

 _ **3**_ _ **e**_ _ **partie**_

Le lendemain, Gray passa toute une batterie de tests à l'hôpital qui ne fit qu'accroître son état de fatigue et le rendit plus irritable que jamais. Malgré ses questions pressantes à Gilian, celui-ci ne voulut rien lui révéler au sujet de sa santé.

— Je suis majeur à ce que je sache ! protesta le jeune homme, exaspéré par cet homme insupportable.

Il l'avait suivi docilement pour faire plaisir à Ul mais maintenant, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Il trouvait que son comportement dans cette « réalité » était tout sauf naturelle. Jamais il ne se serait laissé faire en tant que mage de glace. Le jeune homme regarda un instant ces deux mains en tremblant.

— Pas encore jeune homme. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la majorité est encore à vingt et un. Ecoute, je sais que tous ces examens t'inquiètent mais c'est pour ton bien.

Pour son bien, prétendait-il. Pourtant, Gray sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose d'important.

Il aurait aimé se servir de sa magie et forcer cet homme désagréable à lui révéler ce qu'il ne lui avouait pas. Pourtant… Il savait au fond de lui que ça ne servirait à rien puisque dans ce monde, la magie n'existait pas. C'était pour cette même raison qu'il se refusait à tenter ne serait-ce que le plus faible de ses sorts, il avait déjà tout perdu de son identité alors même s'il n'y croyait pas, il voulait garder cette étincelle d'espoir encore intacte. Croire encore un peu que sa magie était bien là, quelque part…

 **oOoOo**

Le jour suivant, de retour chez lui, Gray reçut la visite de ses amis Loki, Lucy et Erza, lui permettant de penser à autre chose et d'oublier un instant sa mauvaise fortune. Mais le sujet de sa santé vacillante revint rapidement au centre de la conversation.

— T'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, essaya de le rassurer la blonde.

— Vous pensez que je perds les pédales vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gray. Ils ne m'ont peut-être rien dit, mais je sais que c'était pour ça tous ces examens.

— Gray… Je pense que tu es simplement surmené avec le Bac qui approche, et puis avec tes insomnies ça n'aide pas non plus, ajouta Erza en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Même dans cette réalité, Erza agissait avec lui comme une véritable sœur. Mais elle n'était pas Titania, celle avec laquelle il avait grandi et s'était entraîné afin de devenir le mage qu'il était à présent.

— Demain tu as cours d'arts-plastiques, c'est ta matière préférée ça devrait te faire du bien, lui déclara Loki en farfouillant sur son bureau. Tiens en parlant de ça, tu dessines en ce moment ?

Avant que Gray n'ait le temps de lui répondre, Loki était déjà en train de feuilleter le carnet de croquis du jeune homme, posé sur son bureau.

— Non ! essaya-t-il de l'empêcher.

— Qui est ce type ? Il est vraiment bien réussi, s'extasia le roux en s'éloignant de Gray pour continuer à contempler son œuvre. Et puis ces flammes tout autour de son visage lui donnent une putain de classe ! Tu devrais en faire un personnage de bande dessinée !

Mais quand Loki releva la tête vers son ami, celui-ci avait les poings serrés et les joues trempées de larmes. Gray se dirigea ensuite vers lui et lui arracha le carnet des mains en tremblant.

— Ce n'est pas un personnage fictif, c'est Natsu, cet homme est Natsu notre ami à tous bordel ! hurla-t-il.

— Gray…

— Non ! les coupa-t-il sèchement. Je suis fatigué de me battre contre des moulins à vent ! Je ne veux pas croire que cette vie soit la mienne ! Aller au lycée, suivre des cours bêtement alors que je devrais me battre contre des mages noirs ou des démons ! Je devrais pouvoir sortir de la glace de ces mains au lieu de ça, elles ne font que trembler ! Et le fait que Natsu ne fasse pas partie de cette soi-disant vie et que je l'ai inventé de toutes pièces, est complètement absurde ! Tout ça est stupide…

Le jeune homme essoufflé, se sentit pris d'une lassitude qui le fit tanguer légèrement. Il avait l'impression que son esprit était sur le point de chavirer, comme s'il était sous l'emprise d'une drogue quelconque.

— Natsu est… il est trop unique pour ne pas exister…, murmura-t-il avant de s'échouer sur son lit.

Erza s'approcha de lui et le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

— Gray, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Tu as besoin de repos, on va te laisser, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça mollement.

— Tu es sûre qu'on peut le laisser seul ? s'enquit Lucy inquiète.

— On va prévenir sa mère, il doit se reposer, murmura la jeune femme avant d'entraîner ses amis à sa suite.

Gray se sentait tellement perdu qu'il ne vit même pas ses amis sortir de sa chambre, le laissant seul avec ses démons.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il regarda à nouveau les croquis qu'il avait faits de Natsu. La plupart du temps, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il les dessinait, les découvrant seulement une fois terminés. Il y en avait une dizaine, avec son écharpe, avec Happy, en souriant ou avec l'air sérieux qu'il prenait quand il se battait. Jamais Gray n'aurait cru que son rival de toujours lui manquerait autant. Ul était là certes, mais sans Natsu, sa vie ne semblait avoir aucune saveur, ni aucun sens.

— Natsu, murmura-t-il. Où es-tu ?

Gray s'allongea doucement en serrant l'un de ses précieux croquis contre son cœur. S'il le voyait ainsi, il se moquerait de lui à coup sûr ! Mais qu'importe, cet idiot de tête à flammes lui manquait…

 **oOoOo**

 _Pendant ce temps-là, à Fairy Tail._

Erza, Lucy et Wendy discutaient à une table lorsqu'une tornade débarqua en défonçant la porte à grand coup de pied. Mais contrairement à son habitude, le jeune homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la guilde avait l'air soucieux.

— Des nouvelles du glaçon ? demanda-t-il à ses amis sans préambule.

— Non toujours pas…, répondit Lucy.

— Il n'a sûrement pas encore terminé sa mission, supposa Wendy.

— Ça fait trois semaines qu'il est parti ! Il ne lui faut pas tout ce temps pour remplir une mission aussi simple ! explosa le jeune homme faisant sursauter la mage céleste.

— Calme-toi Natsu ! ordonna Titania, en lui administrant un puissant coup sur le haut du crâne.

Le jeune homme se frotta la zone douloureuse avant de s'asseoir avec ses amies, la mine boudeuse.

— Il nous faut un plan, reprit la rousse d'un air résolu.

— Je suggère qu'on fonce dans le tas ! rétorqua Natsu.

— Je pense qu'il nous faut un minimum de stratégie, ajouta Lucy en regardant ses amis avec crainte.

Alors que les jeunes gens discutaient tour à tour de la marche à suivre, le maître Makarov surgit subitement de son bureau et sauta à pieds joints sur la rampe de l'escalier, l'air grave.

— Les enfants ! commença-t-il d'une voix forte, faisant taire immédiatement le brouhaha ambiant. L'heure est grave, quelqu'un s'en est pris à l'un des nôtres !

Les mages de la guilde se levèrent d'un seul tenant et la mine renfrognée, en apprenant cette nouvelle. Natsu serra les poings, essayant tant bien que mal de se contenir. Il savait de qui le maître parlait. Qui d'autre ? Il n'attendait plus que la confirmation pour agir.

— Gray est parti il y a plus de trois semaines, sur une mission sans grande difficulté pour un mage de son niveau, commença-t-il, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de Natsu.

Le brouhaha reprit, mêlant inquiétude et étonnement.

— Stop ! hurla Makarov pour rétablir le silence.

Il attendit d'avoir à nouveau l'attention de tous pour reprendre son récit.

— Une horde de monstres terrorisait la région proche de Shirotsume. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter un peu tardivement malheureusement, regretta le vieil homme en baissant la tête. Quand j'ai contacté le commanditaire, il m'a révélé que Gray avait terminé sa mission avec succès il y a plus de dix jours. J'ai envoyé Luxus et les Raijins sur place pour qu'ils se renseignent, mais les dernières nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes.

— Pourquoi t'as rien dit le vieux ! s'énerva Natsu en enflammant ses poings.

— Je savais comment tu réagirais Natsu, il était hors de question que je te laisse partir sans rien savoir de la situation sur place !

— Natsu, je comprends, mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé à moi ? demanda Erza blessée.

Le vieil homme soupira en regardant Titania.

— Erza, je sais que tu as la tête sur les épaules habituellement mais… il s'agit de Gray, l'un de tes plus proches amis, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que tu réagisses au quart de tour.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux, vexée, mais le fait est que le maître n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Vu dans quel état de nerfs elle se trouvait à l'heure actuelle, la jeune femme doutait qu'elle soit restée les bras croisés si elle l'avait su aussitôt.

— Luxus m'a appris que depuis quelques mois, d'étranges disparitions ont été déplorées dans la région, poursuivit le maître. Au départ, il s'agissait plutôt d'anonymes, les enlèvements sont donc passés inaperçus, jusqu'au jour où des mages peu puissants ont commencé à disparaître à leur tour.

— Le Conseil n'a pas eu vent de ces disparitions ? demanda Mirajane.

— Si… mais en ce moment, il y a une recrudescence de guildes clandestines à Fiore et…

— Laisse-moi deviner, ils n'ont pas jugé important la disparition de mages de second ordre ! pesta Natsu.

— J'en ai bien peur…, avoua Makarov à contrecœur. Mais avec la disparition de Gray, ça change tout.

— Tsss ! gronda Natsu prêt à exploser.

— Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Lisanna.

— Je vais envoyer une seconde équipe sur place.

— Je veux en être ! s'exclama le dragon slayer.

— Aye ! confirma Happy.

— Je viens aussi ! annonça Erza résolue.

Lucy et Wendy se levèrent à leur tour, signifiant qu'elles étaient de la partie, très vite rejointes par Gajeel et Juvia, cette dernière à la fois alarmée et bouillonnante de rage.

Une fois l'équipe formée, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle prenne le départ, direction Shirotsume.

 **oOoOo**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Gray était bloqué dans cette étrange réalité. Difficilement vivable au début, ses nerfs avaient lâché à plusieurs reprises. Il avait même dû passer des examens avec ce foutu médecin. Mais peu à peu, le jeune homme s'était efforcé de se faire à sa nouvelle vie, ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire à ses proches. Peut-être était-il vraiment épuisé psychiquement au point de s'imaginer l'existence d'une vie de mage ? Il s'était même résolu à essayer de lancer un sort, mais comme prévu, rien ne s'était produit. Son corps ne détenait aucune magie et en prendre conscience l'avait plongé dans une profonde mélancolie. Il était sans doute épuisé comme son entourage le prétendait. Mais l'était-il au point d'inventer un ami imaginaire… ? Tous semblaient le prendre pour un fou quand il parlait de Natsu. Alors il avait arrêté de le mentionner, mais pas d'y penser. Le visage de son ami hantait désormais chacune de ses nuits. Il ne pouvait croire que ce visage si souriant ne soit que le fruit de son imagination. Que leurs éternelles bagarres à coups de poings percutants ne soient que pures chimères. Pourtant, il commençait lui-même à en douter…

— Tu rêvasses encore Gray ?

Le jeune homme sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Loki. Ce dernier passa son bras autour de son épaule dans une étreinte amicale.

— Tout va bien ? Si tu es trop fatigué, on peut repousser notre pique-nique, proposa-t-il.

Gray et Loki accompagnés de Lucy et Erza avaient décidé de pique-niquer entre amis, au bord de la rivière, à l'abri de la forêt qui bordait Magnolia.

En quelle saison étaient-ils déjà ? Gray ne le savait pas vraiment, il semblait avoir perdu toute notion du temps. Mais l'air était doux et le feuillage des arbres d'un beau vert tendre, tandis que des fleurs tapissaient les prairies verdoyantes. Sans doute la fin du printemps, songea-t-il.

Les deux filles qui les précédaient, discutaient joyeusement laissant les deux garçons entre eux.

— Non ça va, rétorqua Gray. Ça me fera du bien au contraire.

— Tu me rassures ! se réjouit Loki.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de son oreille comme s'il était sur le point de lui confier le plus important des secrets.

— Justement, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide mon pote, chuchota-t-il. Je compte bien emballer la petite Lucy si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— T'as bien du courage…, rétorqua Gray blasé en soupirant. T'en as pas marre qu'elle te jette à chaque fois ?

— Ne dit-on pas, qui aime bien châtie bien ? Ou encore, les opposés s'attirent ? cita le jeune homme le doigt levé.

— On dit aussi : qui se ressemble s'assemble… C'est pas gagné si tu veux mon avis, rétorqua Gray.

— Rabat-joie…, maugréa Loki.

— D'après moi, si tu veux avoir la moindre chance avec Lucy, tu devrais déjà cesser de draguer tout ce qui bouge, ajouta le brun en jetant un œil de biais à son ami.

Le roux soupira, comme un enfant à qui l'on empêche d'avoir le jouet désiré derrière la vitrine d'un magasin. Visiblement, cette idée ne l'enchantait guère.

Gray aimait ces échanges sans prises de tête qu'il avait parfois avec Loki. Il appréciait sa présence ainsi que celle de Lucy et d'Erza. Cependant, il manquait toujours quelque chose d'essentiel à sa vie. Quelque chose d'irremplaçable.

Quand les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une clairière, Gray se figea brusquement.

— Gray ? interrogea Loki, surpris par son revirement subit.

— Cet endroit…, murmura le jeune homme.

— Oui et bien ?

Erza et Lucy les rejoignirent, elles aussi intriguées par le comportement étrange de Gray.

— Je connais cet endroit, précisa le jeune homme.

— Bien sûr que tu le connais, puisqu'on y va souvent pour y pique-niquer, expliqua Erza les yeux froncés.

— Il vit ici, continua Gray comme s'il n'entendait pas ses amis.

Ses pas le dirigèrent vers un arbre qu'il caressa de la main, pensif. Dans son souvenir il voyait encore le petit écriteau de bois, cloué maladroitement sur le tronc et qui indiquait le nom des propriétaires de la petite maison. Sauf qu'à l'endroit où elle aurait dû se trouver, il n'y avait pas la moindre pierre, ni la moindre trace indiquant qu'il y ait eu un jour, une habitation.

Gray ressentit une fois de plus cette douleur dans sa poitrine, qui ne le quittait quasiment plus.

— De qui tu parles ? le fit ressurgir Erza.

— Natsu.

— Gray…, comprit la jeune femme en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

— Je sais ce que vous allez dire ! s'énerva-t-il soudainement.

— Peut-être qu'il était trop tôt pour toi de sortir, supposa Loki.

Gray regarda un à un ses camarades. Ils étaient inquiets pour lui mais Gray voyait autre chose dans leur regard, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir.

— Vous pensez que je déraille, c'est ça ? comprit-il.

— Non, on pense plutôt que tu es surmené Gray, répondit Lucy avec douceur. On est juste inquiets pour toi…

Mais son regard était fuyant, indiquant qu'elle commençait elle aussi à penser qu'il perdait la tête.

— Vous avez sans doute raison, déclara-t-il d'une voix résignée. Ça doit être ça… le surmenage.

Ses amis eurent juste le temps de voir une larme perler le long de sa joue, avant qu'il ne l'essuie rageusement d'un revers de main.

— Je rentre, annonça-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

— Attends Gray, on va te raccompagner ! proposa Lucy.

— Non, profitez plutôt de cette belle journée, leur suggéra-t-il sans même se retourner. De toute façon, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie en ce moment…

Gray pensait sincèrement qu'il aurait pu faire semblant, et que la présence d'Ul, de Lyon et de ses amis, suffirait à combler le vide laissé par l'absence de son ancienne vie, et surtout celle de Natsu. Mais cette fois, il se rendait compte au contraire à quel point il s'était trompé.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il passe par cette épreuve pour prendre conscience de la place que prenait Natsu dans sa vie ? La tête à flamme était bien plus qu'un simple ami pour lui, il le savait maintenant avec certitude. Un frère ? Ou bien quelque chose d'inavouable ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait aimer Natsu, mais il l'aimait bel et bien.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, son ami avait toujours été un rival qui lui permettait de se dépasser par la seule force de ses poings, mais qui avait surtout réussi à lui faire garder la tête hors de l'eau pendant toutes ces années. Et c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait cette envie de vivre.

Une fois assez éloigné de ses amis, Gray s'adossa contre le tronc d'un arbre et se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol tapissé de mousse. L'odeur de l'herbe encore humide de la rosée du matin, le bruissement des feuilles et la brise légère caressant son visage, achevèrent de le plonger irrémédiablement dans la mélancolie, et Gray la laissa l'emporter sans lutter…

— Natsu, murmura-t-il.

Il ne se sentait plus la force de se battre. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et Gray s'assoupit, emporté par l'épuisement.

 **oOoOo**

Quand il émergea un peu plus tard, il était allongé dans un lit. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Gray jeta un œil autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre ? Il s'apprêtait à se frotter les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un poids contre son bras. Le jeune homme tourna la tête et vit une chevelure brune contre lui.

— Ul ?

La jeune femme bougea lentement la tête et ses yeux encore endormis s'illuminèrent en voyant Gray réveillé.

— Mon chéri…, murmura-t-elle en le regardant affectueusement.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Tu as eu un malaise dans la forêt, tes amis t'ont retrouvé et t'ont ramené ici.

La jeune femme lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Gray pouvait lire une profonde inquiétude dans ses yeux fatigués et auréolés de cernes violacés. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'apporter autant de soucis à cette femme qui l'aimait sans condition. Que lui apportait-il de positif, lui, en retour ?

— J'ai appelé le docteur. Tout comme moi, il pense que tu es surmené ces temps-ci et que tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos, lui apprit-elle.

Gray se sentait si las… Tout le monde semblait penser qu'il était épuisé, d'où ses malaises à répétition et ses sautes d'humeur. C'est ce qui semblait être l'explication la plus probable, en effet. Alors pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour lui de l'admettre et de l'accepter ? Se reposer, comme tout le monde le lui conseillait. Sauf que c'était bien plus compliqué que cela. Il avait beau dormir autant d'heures qu'il le pouvait, il ne cessait de voir Natsu sitôt qu'il fermait les yeux. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas admettre que son ami ne soit pas réel. Il s'y refusait catégoriquement. Il en oubliait même le reste, la magie, la guilde, tout disparaissait pour ne laisser que son bouillant ami qui hantait ses pensées, de jour comme de nuit.

Gray était bien entendu conscient que son entêtement risquait de lui mettre à dos pas mal de monde, y comprit ses amis et sa famille, mais il ne se sentait pas la force d'abandonner. Même quand il se sentait à bout, dans un sursaut, quelque chose au fond de lui, lui répétait inlassablement que Natsu était quelque part, dans une autre réalité, et qu'il fallait qu'il s'accroche à cet espoir, si infime fut-il.

— Je vais dormir encore un peu, déclara-t-il à Ul en se rallongeant.

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de poser ses lèvres douces sur son front.

— Dors tout le temps que tu veux mon ange.

Gray l'observa s'en aller avec un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi devait-il se sentir si déchiré ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement garder les personnes qu'il aimait le plus auprès de lui ? Pourquoi la présence de l'un devait signifier l'absence de l'autre… ?

 **oOoOo**

Gray partit à pieds au lycée, Lyon ayant dormi chez un ami la veille au soir, il n'avait pas pu l'y conduire. Ul avait insisté pour l'accompagner, mais le jeune homme avait refusé, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie accompagné de sa mère. Il avait affiché un visage aussi serein que possible pour achever de la convaincre de le laisser y aller seul. Bien sûr, il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'on pouvait penser à son sujet. Il avait juste envie d'être seul, de profiter du trajet pour réfléchir à sa situation. Plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait si ce n'était pas lui qui était dans l'erreur tout compte fait. De plus, une autre semaine s'était une fois encore écoulée à son insu. Des pans entiers de souvenirs envolés comme par enchantement. Peut-être perdait-il vraiment la tête ? Peut-être avait-il rêvé qu'il était un mage de glace… Tout le monde lui disait qu'il était un jeune homme plein d'imagination. Mais alors pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de sa vie d'avant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il aucun souvenir de son enfance avec Ul et Lyon, ni avec ses amis du lycée qu'il était sensé connaître depuis l'école primaire ? Pourquoi se souvenait-il davantage de quelqu'un qui n'existait soi-disant pas ?

— C'est impossible, murmura-t-il. Natsu ne peut pas être issu de mon imagination, non.

 _Et si c'était le cas ?_ s'immisça une voix à l'intérieur de son esprit.

— Non ! protesta le jeune homme devant les regards interrogatifs de passants. Ils peuvent bien me prendre pour un fou s'ils le veulent !

Une fois arrivé au lycée, il remarqua un changement d'attitude chez ses amis. Certains détournaient le regard, tandis que d'autres l'observaient avec pitié. Seuls Erza et Loki restèrent naturels avec lui mais Gray préféra couper court à la conversation, et se dirigea plutôt d'un pas traînant vers la salle d'arts-plastiques. Il n'avait plus mis les pieds au lycée depuis près de deux semaines, lui avaient appris Ul et Lyon. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il oublie deux semaines entières ?

Pendant le cours, le professeur donna comme sujet _Intériorité_ et lorsqu'il passa derrière Gray pour vérifier son travail, il resta un instant à contempler son œuvre.

— Comme toujours Gray, ta technique m'impressionne. Mais peux-tu me dire en quoi tu réponds au sujet ?

La main du jeune homme se mit à trembler quand il stoppa son trait, il planta alors son regard dans celui du professeur, un regard qui laissait transparaître la détresse.

— Natsu…, murmura-t-il. Il… Il est constamment en moi, dans mon cœur, dans ma tête.

Des chuchotements et des rires moqueurs résonnèrent autour de lui.

— Chut ! Laissez-le finir, gronda le professeur. Donc pour toi, _Intériorité_ signifie ce qu'il y a en nous de précieux, c'est ça ?

— Oui…

« _Tapette !_ » retentit une voix au fond de la classe.

Gray se leva d'un seul coup de sa chaise, les membres tremblants.

— Je me fous de ce que vous pouvez tous penser ! explosa-t-il. Je suis peut-être fou ou peut-être une _tapette_ comme vous dites ! Mais je sais qu'il existe, vous m'entendez ! Natsu n'est pas né de mon imagination !

— Gray… On a tous bien compris, essaya de le calmer son professeur, soucieux. Est-ce que tu as besoin de sortir un instant ?

Le jeune homme prit conscience des regards interloqués de ses camarades de classe, braqués sur lui. Il ne voulait pas être à nouveau la cause d'un esclandre au lycée. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire subir plus de peine à Ul qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

— Non…, déclara-t-il en se rasseyant.

— Très bien, conclut le professeur non sans avoir jeté un regard inquiet à son élève. Gray est l'un des seuls à avoir pleinement saisi ce que je recherchais. L'intériorité peut être un sentiment : la peur, la colère ou l'amour par exemple. Cette notion peut être matérialisée par une couleur, un objet, par la personnification d'un rêve. J'aimerais que vous y songiez tous pour le cours suivant, seul Gray est dispensé de l'exercice.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, le professeur quitta la classe, laissant ses élèves à l'intérieur, lesquels discutaient joyeusement tout en rangeant leurs affaires. Gray rangea les siennes lentement, absorbé par ses pensées. Cependant, sans crier gare, l'un de ses camarades de classe se saisit de son carnet de croquis qu'il emportait partout avec lui et s'éloigna, dans un rire moqueur. Gray essaya de le récupérer mais sans succès.

L'adolescent commença à feuilleter le carnet en rigolant avec ses amis, tout en rejoignant le couloir.

— Mais c'est que t'es accro à ce _Natsu_ , Gray ! railla le jeune homme. Les rumeurs sont vraies alors, non seulement t'es complètement cinglé mais en plus t'es pédé ! Et ce Natsu, ton ami imaginaire, j'ai du mal à croire qu'un gars comme lui puisse exister ! Non mais regarde-moi ces cheveux !

Gray sentit une haine sans nom menacer d'exploser envers cet homme qui le jugeait et se moquait de lui sans savoir qui il était et sans connaître Natsu.

— Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi, mais je t'interdis de l'insulter alors qu'il n'est pas là pour se défendre ! rugit le jeune homme rouge de colère.

Les élèves commençaient à s'attrouper autour des deux jeunes hommes, excités par la bagarre qui se profilait à l'horizon.

— Alors dis-moi, dans tes rêves c'est lequel qui fait la femme ? le provoqua pourtant le lycéen face à lui tout en adoptant volontairement une posture efféminée.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…, grogna le brun les poings serrés.

— Oh mais si je sais ! Je vois un mec obsédé par un autre mec qui n'existe pas, et je me demande comment tu vas réagir si je détruis le précieux visage de ton amoureux.

Le jeune homme prit un malin plaisir à déchirer le premier dessin juste sous son nez, mais voyant que Gray ne réagissait pas, il en déchira un deuxième puis un troisième. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au seul portrait de Natsu en train de sourire. Gray avait eu beaucoup de mal à le dessiner celui-ci, le sourire de son ami lui faisait si mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à tenir son crayon correctement.

— Ne fais pas ça ! supplia le jeune homme, les yeux horrifiés.

Un sourire en coin, l'autre déchira la feuille en le défiant du regard. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Gray pour qu'il se jette sur lui, ivre de rage, à la plus grande joie du public amassé autour d'eux. Il s'acharna sur le garçon à terre, le rouant de coups, déchargeant toute sa colère et sa frustration accumulée depuis des semaines. Visiblement, le chapardeur ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gray ait autant de force, puisqu'à aucun moment, il ne réussit à parer ses coups. Gray était déchaîné.

— Stop ! rugit la voix du professeur d'arts-plastiques. Que quelqu'un les sépare !

Loki arriva à ce moment-là et réussit à se saisir de Gray qui s'égosillait dans tous les sens, dans un état proche de celui d'une bête sauvage.

— Gray ! Calme-toi vieux !

Quelques élèves aidèrent l'autre garçon à se relever. Le visage sanguinolent, le jeune homme à la démarche chancelante cracha une gerbe de sang, expulsant une dent au passage.

— T'es bon à enfermer Fullbuster ! gronda-t-il.

Les muscles de Gray étaient tendus comme la corde d'un arc. Les larmes recouvraient son visage tandis que ses poings ensanglantés continuaient à trembler nerveusement.

— _Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser après la classe_ , entendit-il son professeur chuchoter.

Mais le reste de sa phrase disparut tout comme le monde autour de lui. Gray se retrouva comme dans une bulle hermétique au monde extérieur.

Il était mieux là, tellement mieux…

 **oOoOo**

Ul vint le chercher peu de temps après dans le bureau du directeur. Le jeune homme n'avait répondu à aucune question et s'était enfermé dans un mutisme inquiétant. Quand ils sortirent tous deux du bureau, les amis de Gray l'attendaient à l'extérieur mais ce qu'il lut dans leur regard lui brisa le cœur. Même Loki et Erza cette fois-ci, ne firent pas exception. De la pitié et de l'incompréhension. Gray détourna le regard et passa son chemin, suivi de près par Ul.

— Gray mon chéri… On ne peut pas rester comme ça, déclara la jeune femme une fois dans la voiture.

Devant le silence persistant du jeune homme, Ul s'énerva d'un seul coup.

— Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de te faire renvoyer du lycée à deux mois du Bac ! Et même si ce n'est que pour une semaine, ça sera dans ton dossier et va te pénaliser pour ton entrée aux Beaux-Arts ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Gray était dans un état d'hébétude. Comment en était-il arrivé à cette extrémité ? Il s'était persuadé qu'il pourrait vivre dans ce monde sans magie aux côtés d'Ul, mais un monde sans Natsu… c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir bien longtemps, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se mettrait tous ses amis à dos de cette façon, sans compter la déception d'Ul dans sa voix qui dépassait de loin, toutes les punitions qu'il avait eues de son maître par le passé.

A cet instant, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, arrêter de lutter, se laisser aller à la folie qui semblait le guetter.

Et oublier…

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! Bon on avance un peu dans ce rêve réel/réalité rêvée. Gray semble au bout du rouleau à la fin de ce chapitre. Alors, comment voyez-vous la suite ? L'équipe de sauvetage réussira-t-elle à sauver Gray ? Est-elle seulement réelle cette équipe...? Comment ça je vous embrouille ? ;)

Bon ben dans ce cas je me tais, mais laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^

Merci de votre lecture et d'avance pour vos reviews. :)

A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Nda :** Et voilà le chapitre 4 tant attendu ! Ou pas ;) Désolé pour cette attente, je m'éparpille un peu trop ces derniers temps...

J'ai coupé une petite partie à la fin pour la basculer sur le cinquième chapitre, je commençais encore une fois à m'étaler ! xD

Sur ce bonne lecture ! ^^ ** ** **  
******

* * *

 **Les reviews :**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Voici mes réponses :

 **Grey Fulbuster :** Merci de me suivre toujours et pour tes encouragements !

 **Redfoxiy :** Désolée de t'embrouiller... en fait non, puisque c'est un peu le but de la manœuvre ! xD C'est une possibilité que Gray soit réellement en train de devenir fou... Ce chapitre ci te donnera peut-être quelques réponses ou peut-être qu'il t'embrouillera un peu plus, au choix. ;) Merci, ça me rassure qu'on réussisse à se mettre un peu dans la peau de Gray et que l'on ressente sa panique. Oui ce passage à la guilde peut être rassurant, mais tout dépend si cette réalité est effectivement la bonne. Oui c'est vrai que c'est un point que je n'avais pas abordé. Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. ;)

 **Val :** Oui le harcèlement au collège ou au lycée peut être parfois terrible... Justement, je voulais montrer que ce que subissait Gray était réaliste, rêve ou pas, et à quel point ça l'isolait encore plus des autres élèves. Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, ça fait du bien ! ;) Je vois que tu as bien réfléchi quant à la suite de l'histoire et j'aime beaucoup tes hypothèses, même si ça ne veut pas dire non plus qu'elles sont juste. Peut-être en partie qui sait ? ;). En tout cas, tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre, il y aura quelques rebondissements. Merci pour ta review et à très vite !

 **Sarah-Laytis :** Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon univers de yaoiste sadique et parfois (souvent) perverse ! xD Tu as commencé par Le pari ? Tu ne commences pas avec la plus soft ! lol. J'ai beaucoup d'idées c'est vrai, et j'en profite tant qu'elles sont là ! ^^ Tu auras quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça sera suffisant pour contenter ta faim ! XD

* * *

 ** _Et si tout n'était qu'un rêve ?_**

 ** _4e partie_**

 _Gray était dans un état d'hébétude. Comment en était-il arrivé à cette extrémité ? Il s'était persuadé qu'il pourrait vivre dans ce monde sans magie aux côtés d'Ul, mais un monde sans Natsu... c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir bien longtemps, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se mettrait tous ses amis à dos de cette façon, sans compter la déception d'Ul dans sa voix qui dépassait de loin, toutes les punitions qu'il avait eues de son maître par le passé._

 _A cet instant, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, arrêter de lutter, se laisser aller à la folie qui semblait le guetter._

 _Et oublier..._

...

 **oOoOo**

Le lendemain matin ou peut-être un autre jour, il ne le savait pas vraiment...

Gray avait la tête lourde et les idées confuses au moment où il perçut du bruit qui provenait du rez-de-chaussée. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit malgré ses efforts, sa fatigue était telle que tous les sons qu'il entendait s'en trouvaient amplifiés. Le jeune homme était dans un état d'épuisement jamais encore atteint. Il s'extirpa difficilement de son lit mais dut s'asseoir un moment sur le rebord pour se reprendre.

— Ma tête, se plaignit-il en se massant le cuir chevelu.

Enfin, il sortit lentement de sa chambre en se tenant contre le mur. Gray se sentait faible et prêt à s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent. Quand il fut dans les escaliers, il entendit des éclats de voix. Ul et Lyon se disputaient.

« _Je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre solution, Ul !_  
 _— Lyon, je n'en peux plus... Plus les jours passent et plus Gray devient incontrôlable, que crois-tu qu'il fasse après ça ? Et s'il s'en prenait à toi ? Ça fait des semaines qu'il est comme ça !_  
 _— Je t'en prie, on parle de Gray et pas de la première brute épaisse ! rétorquait Lyon hors de lui._  
 _— Tu n'as pas vu ce garçon... Il était en sang._ »

Gray était caché derrière le mur, près de la porte de la cuisine, surveillant Ul et Lyon qui se querellaient à son propos. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses mains tremblaient. Il avait l'impression de vivre un vrai cauchemar. Le jeune homme s'adossa contre la paroi, et laissa ses larmes rouler silencieusement. Il se sentait vidé et tellement seul. Jamais encore il n'avait eu à subir une telle solitude. Lui qui aurait voulu réparer les erreurs qu'il avait commises avec son maître, il avait fait l'exact opposé. En s'en prenant à ce garçon, il avait blessé Ul de la pire des manières, et l'avait rendue malheureuse. Comment retourner en arrière après tout ce gâchis ?

« _Il paraît qu'il l'a bien cherché, siffla Lyon entre ses dents._ »

Gray se recomposa un visage, en espérant que ses yeux ne soient pas trop rouges et ne laissent deviner les larmes qu'il venait de verser. Il fit face à l'ouverture de la porte avant de se décider à pénétrer dans la cuisine et affronter le regard d'Ul.

La jeune femme soupira de lassitude quand il posa un pied dans la cuisine. Elle était de dos mais Gray n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner son tourment intérieur.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais Gray a besoin d'aide et malheureusement nous sommes incapables de la lui donner, se désola la jeune femme en s'asseyant, sans voir le jeune homme dans l'encadrure de la porte.  
— Que se passe-t-il ? intervint-il finalement en s'avançant vers eux.

Ul ne put s'empêcher de fondre en sanglots devant le regard perdu qu'affichait Gray. Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le loisir d'en demander davantage que la sonnette de l'entrée se mit à retentir, les interrompant soudainement.

— Ul s'il te plaît, la supplia encore une fois Lyon.

Là, cette fois, Gray avait vraiment le sentiment de se retrouver dans un monde parallèle. Mais que se passait-il bon sang ?

La jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'entrée. Elle serra sur son passage le plus jeune de ses fils et lui caressa tendrement le visage, les yeux larmoyants, avant d'aller ouvrir. Gray rejoignit Lyon dans la cuisine qui s'évertuait à éviter son regard.

— Lyon, que se passe-t-il ?

« _Il est dans la cuisine_ », entendit-il.

Gray ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui se déroulait à cet instant. Il avait l'impression d'être un simple spectateur, sans aucun pouvoir sur les évènements. La réaction d'Ul – à la limite du désespoir – et celle de Lyon, le laissait perplexe mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour en comprendre la raison. Deux hommes affublés de blouses blanches pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils étaient costauds et leur visage impassible ne rassurait en rien le jeune homme qui recula machinalement en les voyant s'approcher de lui. Il se trouva très vite acculé contre le mur derrière lui.

— Lyon, Ul qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, d'une voix incertaine en les regardant un à un.

Une petite voix lui soufflait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes et de fuir ce cauchemar éveillé mais il était déjà trop tard.

— Je... je suis désolée mon chéri mais... c'est pour ton bien, sanglota Ul dévastée.

Ul pleurait à grosses larmes mais malgré ces mots, elle s'évertuait à ne pas le regarder. Au même moment, Gilian entra dans la cuisine et se précipita vers Ul, sur le point de s'effondrer sur elle-même. La jeune femme était à bout de force et son ami dut l'aider à s'asseoir pour qu'elle puisse se reprendre. Gray fut incapable de réagir devant cette scène qui tendait au surréalisme le plus déconcertant.

Le médecin en profita pour faire un signe de tête aux deux hommes qui se saisirent de Gray, chacun par un bras.

— Non ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ! Ul ?! hoqueta le jeune homme en fixant son maître, horrifié.

Mais elle resta le regard fixé sur un point invisible, évitant ainsi le regard du jeune homme. Hébété, Gray sentit son cœur éclater en morceaux. La douleur était si violente qu'il eût un étourdissement et que sa seule envie maintenant était de fuir cette vie abominable qu'il ne voulait pas. Qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Qui n'était pas la sienne...

Il comprit avec amertume qu'Ul était tout bonnement en train de l'abandonner pour de bon. La douleur laissant place à la colère, le jeune homme commença à se débattre avec virulence.

— Ul ! Ne les laisse pas m'emmener !  
— C'est pour ton bien, répéta la jeune femme secouée par les sanglots.  
— Non, laissez-moi ! Lyon, aide-moi ! supplia-t-il.

Mais son ami détournait le regard lui-aussi, les poings serrés. Gray voyait qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas intervenir, mais pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi ne lui venait-il pas en aide s'il n'approuvait pas le choix d'Ul ?

Gray se débattait avec une telle force que Gilian s'approcha de lui et dut lui injecter une substance dans les veines pour le calmer. Les yeux révulsés, le jeune homme sentit ses membres et son cerveau s'engourdir. Il regarda une dernière fois celle qu'il aimait tant le trahir de la pire des manières.

— Pour...quoi ? bredouilla-t-il avant d'être emmené par les deux hommes.

Groggy et incapable de bouger, Gray perdit connaissance peu de temps après.

 **oOoOo**

L'équipe de sauvetage arriva trois heures plus tard à destination, dans la gare de Granita, petite ville au nord de Shirotsume. Là-bas, elle retrouva celle de Luxus qui l'attendait déjà. Les deux équipes s'éloignèrent du quai pour parler sans risquer d'être dérangées par le bruit.

— Il y a des témoins qui ont vu Gray se faire emmener, leur apprit le mage de la foudre sans préambule. Il y avait un homme en capuche, certains ont parlé d'une sorte d'esprit ou de gourou qui lui jetait un sort, mais un témoin l'a vu lui injecter un produit avec une seringue.

— Ils veulent donc le garder en vie, c'est plutôt bon signe, se réjouit Lucy.  
— Oui et non... Pourquoi vouloir le garder en vie ? Que lui font-ils ? demanda Erza en réfléchissant à la question.  
— Mes bébés ont essayé de repérer leur planque mais ils n'ont rien trouvé, enchaîna Bixlow.  
— Nous avons déterminé la zone mais elle est vaste. Le mieux serait qu'on se sépare en plusieurs groupes avec un Exceed et un dragon slayer dans chaque, proposa Fried. De cette manière, nous serons plus efficaces.  
— Nous, on s'aidera de mes bébés pour explorer, annonça Bixlow à Luxus.

Une fois les équipes formées, seul le mage runique resta en retrait pour surveiller l'intervention. Il n'interviendrait qu'en cas de danger.

Natsu était resté étonnamment silencieux pendant l'échange mais intérieurement, il était sur des charbons ardents, prêt à réduire en poussière ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de son insupportable iceberg. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur eux, le jeune homme était à l'affût de la moindre odeur et du moindre son autour de lui.

 **oOoOo**

A son réveil, Gray sentit son cerveau engourdi. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais une lumière blanche lui agressa la rétine, les obligeant à les refermer aussitôt.

— Où suis-je ? murmura-t-il la bouche pâteuse.

Malgré ses efforts, il ne réussit pas à se souvenir des derniers évènements. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête et ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa confusion. Il respira profondément, dans l'espoir de se reprendre et se concentra un peu sur ce qui l'entourait. Le sol était mou, son corps semblait reposé sur un matelas. Etait-il sur un lit ? Après quelques efforts, Gray réussit à ouvrir les yeux mais il ne voyait que du blanc autour de lui. Visiblement, il était enfermé dans une petite pièce immaculée, et il n'était pas étendu sur un lit mais à même le sol, recouvert entièrement de tissu matelassé.

Le jeune homme se hissa sur ses bras mais ses muscles endoloris rendirent l'exercice plus compliqué. Une fois redressé, il remarqua la présence d'une porte camouflée, perçant l'un des murs, et elle aussi recouverte du même tissu. Une simple petite ouverture par le haut devait permettre de faire entrer la lumière. Gray s'approcha, tanguant sur ses jambes, et dut se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder au travers de la vitre. Mais il ne vit pas l'once d'une forme, tout semblait noir de l'autre côté.

 _« Pourquoi mettre une fenêtre si c'est pour ne rien voir de l'autre côté ? »_ rumina-t-il en lui-même.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sa voix se répercuta sur les parois de sa boîte crânienne, comme venue d'outre-tombe. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles jusqu'à ce que l'écho finisse par disparaître.

« _Gray, tu es dans un hôpital_ » _,_ lui apprit une voix au-dessus de lui _._

Provenait-elle d'un haut-parleur ? A moins qu'elle ne vienne de son esprit. Peut-être bien qu'il était fou après tout... Non !

« _Nous sommes là pour t'aider._ »

— M'aider...? répéta Gray en essayant de trouver l'origine de la voix.

Il était sûr que cette voix ne venait pas de son imagination. Il était bel et bien enfermé mais pourquoi dans un hôpital ? Il n'était pourtant pas blessé... Le jeune homme se massa les tempes pour se reprendre tout à fait puis examina le plafond pour y déceler la trace d'un quelconque micro.

— En me gardant enfermé ? poursuivit-il en tournant sur lui-même.

« _Nous t'avons isolé dans un premier temps par sécurité, pour toi et pour les autres résidents._ »

Des résidents ? De quel hôpital s'agissait-il ?

Gray parcourut encore une fois la petite pièce du regard. Tout ce blanc... Il observa ensuite sa tenue. Immaculée elle aussi.

Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son dos. Le jeune homme se sentit oppressé et au bord du malaise.

— Non..., comprit-il avec horreur. Ne me dites pas que je suis dans un hôpital psychiatrique !

Sa tête tournait encore et il ne put se retenir de s'échouer sur le sol.

« _Tes troubles du comportement devenaient un véritable problème pour tes proches._ _Nous avons dû te mettre à l'isolement._ »

— Mes proches ?! répéta le jeune homme en sentant la colère le prendre. Est-ce que c'est Ul qui vous a demandé de m'enfermer ?!

Le jeune homme frappa du poing pour contenir la rage et la peine qu'il sentait remonter à la surface.

« _Elle s'inquiète pour toi..._ »

Gray hoqueta. Maintenant, il reconnaissait cette insupportable voix. Gilian ! Il savait que quelque chose clochait chez ce type depuis le début mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse être capable d'aller si loin pour le séparer d'Ul ! Pourtant, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde rancœur. Non pas pour cet étranger mais pour Ul elle-même. Pour l'avoir laissé faire sans rien dire !

— Non ! Si elle s'inquiétait pour moi elle ne m'aurait pas enfermé ici ! explosa-t-il.

Un hôpital psychiatrique ! C'était donc dans un endroit comme celui-ci qu'ils voulaient tous le garder ? Pour soi-disant le protéger ? Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

« _Elle est à côté, elle entend tes paroles_ », le prévint la voix de Gilian.

— Et bien ça tombe bien ! s'énerva le jeune homme en se redressant maladroitement sur ses pieds nus. C'est la preuve que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une farce ! La véritable Ul ne m'aurait jamais trahi de cette façon ! Elle ne m'aurait pas abandonné à la première difficulté, j'en suis sûr !

Jusqu'alors aussi sombre que les ténèbres, ce qui se trouvait derrière le carreau de la porte s'éclaira brusquement et Gray vit alors sa mère adoptive le regarder au travers. Elle était en larmes dans les bras de Lyon, tout aussi bouleversé qu'elle. Gray les toisa d'un air méprisant. La rage prenait le pas sur la douleur qui l'étreignait.

— Vous n'êtes rien d'autres que des pantins ! hurla-t-il en les menaçant derrière la vitre. Je vous déteste, vous m'entendez ! Vous n'êtes pas ma famille !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur deux colosses en blouse blanche, qui empoignèrent le jeune homme fermement. Gilian entra à son tour. Était-ce un sourire satisfait qu'il voyait se dessiner sur son visage ?

— Tu ne devrais pas être aussi méchant avec ta mère, lui déclara-t-il sardonique avant de lui injecter un produit dans les veines.

Gray eut juste le temps de lui cracher à la figure avant de s'effondrer sur ses jambes. Les hommes le déposèrent sur le sol, tandis que les yeux de Gray s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

— Nats..., réussit-il à murmurer des larmes perlant dans le coin de ses yeux.

Puis il s'enfonça dans des ténèbres sans fond.

 **oOoOo**

Les quatre équipes étaient parties depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. La région désertique ne les aidait pas à se repérer facilement. Seules les montagnes au loin leur indiquaient un semblant de direction. Mais désormais, la progression se faisait plus difficile à mesure que les conditions climatiques s'intensifiaient. En effet, cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes déjà que le vent s'était mis brusquement à souffler, et maintenant c'était la pluie qui s'ajoutait à leur calvaire.

— T'es sûre que tu n'y es pour rien Juvia ? pesta Gajeel d'une voix assez forte pour se faire entendre de la jeune femme.  
— Juvia en est sûre ! rétorqua la femme-pluie piquée par l'accusation injuste de son ami, laquelle faisait écho à celles de ses camarades de jeux, jadis. Elle garde ses forces pour punir les hommes qui ont osé poser la main sur Gray-sama !

De son côté, Wendy essayait de chasser les nuages menaçants avec son souffle du dragon céleste mais rien n'y faisait, ils étaient bien trop nombreux et denses pour qu'elle puisse les dégager.

— On n'y voit rien ! rugit Erza à ses côtés.

Chacune des équipes luttait tant bien que mal contre les intempéries. Les Exceeds qui devaient explorer le ciel pour détecter le moindre signe d'activité suspect, ne pouvaient même pas déployer leurs ailes sans prendre le risque d'être emportés par les vents.

— C'est intenable ! hurlait Lucy. On ne va jamais réussir à le retrouver dans ces conditions !

Natsu n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis leur départ, ce qui commençait sérieusement à inquiéter la constellationniste, peu habituée au silence de son ami.

— Natsu, trouve un moyen de nous sortir de cet enfer ! gémit-elle pour le faire réagir.

Le dragon slayer se figea subitement, aux aguets.

— Natsu ?

Des écailles apparurent sur son visage, tandis qu'il humait l'air avec concentration.

— Natsu ! insista la jeune femme, excédée par son silence.  
— Chut Lucy ! rugit-il en continuant à flairer autour de lui. Je crois que c'est lui...  
— Hein ?  
— Le glaçon, je sens son odeur !  
— Comment peux-tu sentir quoi que ce soit avec ce temps ? interrogea Happy en mettant ses pattes en visière pour protéger ses yeux de la pluie torrentielle.  
— Taisez-vous ! ordonna Natsu. J'ai besoin de me concentrer.

Ses grandes pupilles émeraude se rétractèrent pour ne devenir plus que deux fentes reptiliennes et menaçantes. Lucy et Happy savaient que lorsque leur compagnon était dans cet état, c'est qu'il devait être sur une piste sérieuse.

Et le fait est que Natsu reprit la route d'un pas assuré en bifurquant légèrement dans une autre direction, tandis que ses deux compagnons tentaient de le suivre malgré la tempête qui les aveuglait. Seul le dragon slayer semblait voir l'endroit vers lequel il les menait.

 **oOoOo**

 _Quelque part, dans les entrailles de la terre..._

— Il arrive à bout... Il ne faudra plus longtemps pour qu'il sombre complètement dans la folie, se réjouit le mage à la cape.

L'être malfaisant admirait le sujet de son expérience, visiblement ravi de son déroulement.

— Maître... pourrez-vous me le laisser quand vous n'en n'aurez plus besoin ? susurra la voix mielleuse de son subalterne.

Malgré le bras que son maître lui avait brisé et qu'il tenait désormais en écharpe, le bonhomme n'en avait pas perdu sa ruse et sa cruauté.

— Peu importe ce que tu fais de lui, quand je l'aurais totalement brisé, il ne me servira plus à rien, répondit le mage noir en observant sa victime.

Gray était inconscient, toujours maintenu par les poignets, mais son souffle était erratique et sa peau ruisselante de sueur, tandis que son corps se convulsait continuellement, indiquant une souffrance extrême.

 **oOoOo**

 _Tout était noir autour de lui. Où était-il ?_

 _— Il y a quelqu'un ? voulut-il demander, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres._

 _Une angoisse sourde lui oppressa le cœur._

 _« Gray ! » entendit-il au loin._

 _Il se retourna sans savoir vraiment d'où provenait la voix. Pourtant son cœur se mit à battre avec frénésie. Il connaissait cette voix même si cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus entendue. Des semaines ou des mois peut-être, mais c'était bien la sienne. Elle était toujours aussi chaude, seule une pointe d'inquiétude l'altérait légèrement._

 _« Gray ! »_

 _Cette fois-ci, il vit une silhouette avancer dans le noir. Comment pouvait-il bien la voir d'ailleurs ? Son cœur tambourinait._

 _— Natsu ! voulut-il crier, mais encore une fois, sa voix ne réussit pas à passer la barrière de ses lèvres._

 _Enfin, il put le voir clairement. Natsu était resté le même, avec son écharpe bien enroulé autour du cou, ses cheveux en bataille et son visage enfantin. Gray sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux, il voulait le rejoindre mais ses pieds n'entendaient pas les ordres que lui intimait son cerveau. Et Natsu restait lui-aussi bien trop loin. Inaccessible... Il remuait les lèvres, semblant lui dire quelque chose, pourtant, Gray ne réussit pas à l'entendre. Son ami lui tendait la main. Il aurait tant voulu la saisir, sentir le contact de sa peau, mais rien n'y fit, il restait désespérément planté sur ses pieds._

 _Puis le visage de Natsu s'effaça, peu à peu, laissant Gray à nouveau seul et désemparé._

 _— Non ! hurla-t-il, mais son cri resta muet._

 _Il sentit des perles salées inonder ses lèvres et son cœur se briser pour la énième fois. Il n'avait plus la force de souffrir encore et encore. Le gouffre sans fond face à lui semblait l'inviter à se perdre en son sein, promesse d'un repos éternel et salvateur. Mais au lieu de cela, des silhouettes inquiétantes apparurent devant lui, pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. Plus elles s'approchaient, plus Gray les reconnaissait. Loki, Lucy et Erza lui lançaient des regards moqueurs tandis que Lyon et Ul le regardaient comme un étranger. Déception puis dégoût et haine se lurent dans leurs regards avant que les deux personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille ne s'éloignent, dédaigneuses. Les autres continuèrent leur progression menaçante, jusqu'à ce qu'elles le touchent, l'empoignent puis l'étouffent. Gray se sentit suffoquer mais ne réussit pas à les repousser. Cette fois c'était la fin, et quand il en prit conscience, il lâcha prise et se laissa engloutir par les ténèbres._

 **oOoOo**

Après une dizaine de minutes à lutter avec acharnement contre la pluie et le vent violent, tout s'arrêta subitement. Lucy se sentit vaciller, comme posant les pieds sur la terre ferme après de longs mois passés en mer. Au contraire, pas le moins du monde perturbé, Natsu se stoppa à l'entrée, reniflant l'air de la grotte dans laquelle ils venaient d'atterrir.

— Natsu ? murmura Lucy en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle le sentit tressaillir avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

— Il est là...  
— Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda Happy avec inquiétude.

Natsu serra les dents et ses poings s'enflammèrent subitement.

— Ils vont me le payer, rugit-il pour lui-même avant de s'aventurer tout droit devant lui.  
— Natsu, on devrait attendre les autres, se risqua Lucy inquiète de la réaction de son ami.  
— Attends-les si tu veux, moi j'y vais !

Et le jeune homme s'engouffra sans hésiter dans la bouche béante.

— Happy, reste ici et informe les autres ! pria la constellationniste avant de se précipiter à la suite du jeune homme.

Elle espérait de tout son cœur que les autres équipes les rejoignent au plus vite, car étant donné l'état de son ami, elle s'attendait au pire. Ils étaient vraisemblablement dans la grotte creusée dans la montagne et si Natsu ne se contrôlait pas un tant soit peu, elle ne donnait pas cher de leur vie. De plus, que les attendait-il au bout ? Ils ne connaissaient pas la puissance de leurs adversaires alors elle préférait d'autant plus ne pas être seulement avec Natsu quand ils se retrouveraient face à eux. Et la jeune femme savait très bien qu'elle serait incapable de le retenir une fois qu'il les aurait en face de lui.

Le dragon slayer, quant à lui, continuait à suivre la piste que lui indiquait son odorat développé. Ténue jusque-là, l'odeur de son rival était désormais plus présente que jamais depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la montagne. Seulement, une autre odeur, désagréable celle-ci, se mêlait à celle de son ami. Celle du sang. Natsu sentait sa magie se mêler à ses émotions. Bientôt, il pourrait déverser toute sa rage sur les hommes qui avaient enlevé et torturé Gray, un membre de son équipe, son ami... Il ne se sentirait bien que lorsqu'il entendrait leurs cris de souffrance.

 **oOoOo**

Une énergie sombre et malfaisante entourait le mage noir, rappelant les flammes de l'enfer. Il était en transe, ses mains osseuses posées sur le crâne plus pâle que jamais du mage de glace, il marmonnait des paroles que lui-seul comprenait. Le corps de Gray se révulsait violemment sous les assauts répétés de son tortionnaire.

— Oui c'est ça, laisse le désespoir t'envahir et me nourrir d'une énergie nouvelle, psalmodiait-il.

Derrière lui, son subalterne le fixait avec fascination, attendant le moment où son maître lui laisserait le corps sans âme de ce jeune mage et se délectant d'avance du traitement qu'il lui réserverait. A la seule pensée du festin qui l'attendait, ce qui lui servait de cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Rien n'était plus délectable que la chair tendre d'un jeune mage, doucement parfumée par la peur et le désespoir. Sa bouche édentée s'étira dans un sourire qui s'apparentait plus à une grimace grotesque.

Mais le cours de sa pensée fut brusquement interrompu par un vacarme à l'entrée de la grotte.  
Des bruits de pas suivis d'un nuage de poussière laissèrent bientôt la place à un jeune homme à l'aura incandescente.

— Lâchez-le bande de salauds ! rugit-il en stoppant sa course à l'entrée.

L'édenté se retourna d'un seul mouvement, se préparant à se jeter sur l'intrus, tandis qu'il entendait avec soulagement des renforts arriver de loin, sans doute alertés par le tapage du mage impertinent qui osait pénétrer dans l'antre de son maître sans y avoir été invité. Mais malgré le regard chargé d'étincelles qu'il lui lança, il était conscient de la puissance de ce mage et se cacha dans un recoin sombre de la grotte, le temps que les renforts arrivent.

— Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de malmener le glaçon ! poursuivit le jeune homme hors de lui.

Natsu fulminait et était sur le point de se jeter sur ces hommes qui s'en prenaient à Gray. Mais son regard se figea quand il reconnut la silhouette de son ami, attaché aux poignets et aux chevilles par des fers qui le maintenaient contre une planche. Le jeune homme, torse nu et le pantalon en lambeaux, était dans un triste état. Sa peau d'une pâleur extrême était parsemée de multiples entailles et son corps, ruisselant de sueur, se révulsait dans d'innombrables souffrances. Il avait rarement vu son ami dans un état aussi désespéré.

 _Tiens bon Gray !_

Lucy qui venait de rejoindre Natsu, se figea à son tour, horrifiée par la scène à laquelle elle assistait. Ce n'était pas tant son bouillonnant ami et son habitude à foncer tête baissée – peu importe la situation – qui la laissa dans cet état d'hébétude. Non, ce qui la choqua n'était autre que l'homme ou plutôt l'ombre qui menaçait Gray, lequel semblait vivre un véritable enfer.  
Au loin, Lucy et Natsu entendaient des bruits de pas qui accouraient dans leur direction. Mais le jeune dragon slayer n'attendit pas l'arrivée de la cavalcade. Animé par son désir de sauver son ami des griffes de cet ignoble personnage, il fonça tout droit sur lui, les poings en avant, la rage au ventre. Mais une barrière invisible l'empêcha d'aller plus loin et le stoppa brutalement dans sa course. Le jeune homme perdit momentanément l'équilibre, se reprenant à temps pour ne pas choir sur le sol rocheux.

— Enfoiré !

Au même moment, Happy surgit à l'entrée de la cavité suivi de près par les autres mages de l'équipe de sauvetage. A bout de souffle, ils semblaient tous exténués d'avoir lutté contre les éléments, mais un regain d'énergie remplaça bientôt leur lassitude, en voyant l'état de leur camarade blessé, à mi-chemin entre la vie et la mort. Poings serrés et muscles tendus, ils s'apprêtèrent à contre-attaquer.

Le tortionnaire de Gray finit par rompre le sort au-dessus de sa tête. Le corps du mage de glace se relâcha instantanément, telle une poupée désarticulée et sans vie. Le mage noir se retourna ensuite lentement pour faire face à ses visiteurs. Aucun d'entre eux ne put voir son visage, sa large capuche le camouflant en grande partie. Mais les deux billes rouge sang se reflétant dans la pénombre leur glaça le sang. La silhouette s'avança lentement sans mot dire, dans un froissement de tissu.

Maintenant qu'il était plus proche d'eux, les mages de Fairy Tail purent voir qu'en lieu et place de son visage, il n'y avait qu'un vide sombre et lugubre, un trou noir sans vie. Seules ses deux pupilles en émergeaient, menaçantes.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? demanda Lucy dans une grimace dégoûtée.  
— Vous arrivez trop tard mages de Fairy Tail, déclara-t-il d'une caverneuse en se rapprochant à nouveau de Gray.

Il semblait flotter au-dessus du sol. Il reculait et pourtant il n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement, comment était-ce possible ?

— Éloigne-toi de lui ordure ! s'écria Natsu en se jetant une nouvelle fois sur la barrière invisible.  
— Natsu non ! cria quelqu'un derrière lui mais il ne l'entendit pas.

Le mage sombre approcha de nouveau sa main de la tête de Gray, une énergie noire s'en dégagea et le corps du mage de glace se tordit brusquement de douleur, laissant ses amis impuissants.

D'un regard entendu, les quatre dragons slayers s'avancèrent plus près, chacun d'eux se chargeant de sa magie dans le but de détruire la barrière qui les séparait de Gray. Ou au moins l'affaiblir. Les autres mages de Fairy Tail se placèrent en défense pour les couvrir des renforts ennemis, qui les encerclaient depuis quelques minutes maintenant. De toute évidence, des mages de force limitée mais dont le nombre pouvait les ralentir. Le combat s'engagea à l'arrière alors que les dragons se préparaient à l'action, plus déterminés que jamais.

— Vous êtes prêts les morveux ? s'enquit Luxus un sourire en coin.

D'un signe de tête, ses compagnons acquiescèrent et se tinrent prêts à lancer leurs sorts. Dans un rugissement assourdissant, les quatre souffles des dragons se mêlèrent en un seul, créant une énergie monumentale qui fit trembler le sol et les parois de la grotte. Un mur d'énergie, matérialisant la barrière invisible, se dressa devant eux, vacillant légèrement. Dans l'espoir de la faire céder, les dragons slayers redoublèrent d'intensité. Voyant que sa barrière énergétique disparaitrait d'ici peu, le mage démoniaque se tourna vers les mages de Fairy Tail tout en gardant sa main menaçante au-dessus de Gray.

— Je suis Nox, le mage des chimères. Apprêtez-vous à vivre votre pire cauchemar !

Une fois que la barrière fût détruite, Natsu fut le premier à s'avancer vers lui. Il vit le corps de son ami se convulser dans des souffrances qui semblaient à la limite du supportable. Sa peau craquelait par endroit, libérant des filets de sang le long de sa peau pâle. Le jeune homme haletait, il semblait à bout de force, prêt à lâcher prise.

Le sang de Natsu ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita vers Nox dans l'intention de lui faire payer les tortures immondes qu'il infligeait à Gray.

— Natsu, arrête-toi ! essaya de l'empêcher Erza.

La jeune femme qui venait tout juste d'abattre l'un des sbires de Nox, avait gardé un œil sur ses amis pendant les combats. Elle sentait que leur ennemi préparait quelque chose. Mais Natsu n'entendait plus les mises en garde de son amie et se jeta malgré tout, droit dans la gueule du loup. La main libre de Nox se leva face à lui et le jeune homme se figea subitement comme une statue de pierres, les yeux exorbités.

— Quel est ton plus grand cauchemar ? demanda l'ombre de sa voix sépulcrale.

Les autres mages essayèrent d'intervenir mais à leur tour, leur corps se figea.

— Vous êtes tombés dans mon piège, stupides mages que vous êtes ! se réjouit Nox dans un rire terrifiant. Maintenant, vous allez tous payer pour vos paires !

Un nuage noir enveloppa tous les mages présents, les pétrifiant sur place. Même les mages de son propre rang, furent happés par sa magie noire.

Tout fut englouti avec elle...

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilà pour cette quatrième partie ! Je sens que vous m'en voulez d'avoir coupé la suite, hein ? Désolée pour ça mais je trouvais que c'était mieux de couper à cet endroit.

Pour la suite, j'essaierai de ne pas dépasser les 2 semaines d'attente, histoire de me laisser le temps d'écrire les deux derniers chapitres, oui je sais j'aurais dû la terminer avant de commencer à la publier... :p

Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires éventuels (vivement souhaités je précise ;) )

A bientôt ^^


	5. Chapitre 5

**Nda :** Voilà le chapitre 5 enfin terminé ! Bon, je ne sais pas ce que vous allez penser de la tournure que prend ma fiction mais n'hésitez pas à le dire une fois votre lecture terminée !

Pour rappel, dans le précédent chapitre, l'équipe de secours réussit à retrouver Gray mais au moment où ils essayent d'attaquer, Nox les piège de sa magie.

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :** Merci à tous pour vos retours ! J'espère que vous serez présents jusqu'au bout de cette petite fic, qui se trouve être bien plus longue que prévue, comme d'habitude ! xD

 **Val :** Je ne sais pas si la fin sera magistrale mais j'essaierais de me montrer à la hauteur ! (j'ai la pression tout à coup là... :p)

 **Redfoxiy :** Pas facile de savoir quelle réalité est réelle et laquelle ne l'est pas. Si ça se trouve toutes les deux sont réelles ou alors, aucune d'entre elles. On ne sait jamais jusqu'où mon esprit sadique peut aller... ;) Cette alternance entre le "rêve" de Gray et le sauvetage permet de voir où on en est dans l'histoire. On est déjà un peu perdu alors je ne vais pas en rajouter une couche ! xD Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas créé un méchant comme celui-ci et encore, tu n'as rien vu... ;) C'est vrai qu'en relisant la dernière phrase, ça paraît un peu abrupte. J'ai rajouté une petite phrase pour que ça soit moins "brutal". En tout cas, la voilà la suite. :)

 **YukiTheNeko :** Merci beaucoup ! La suite devrait te plaire si tu aimes quand c'est triste ;)

 **yuumme :** C'est noté ;) Je saurais que c'est toi maintenant :) Merci encore pour ton avis.

 **IwasawaKiseki :** Merci, je suis contente que cette fanfiction te plaise. La suite a été un peu longue à venir mais la voilà enfin, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Pour ton hypothèse, tu sauras très rapidement si elle est bonne ou non. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle n'est pas impossible mais que mon esprit tortu a peut-être imaginé autre chose. ;)

* * *

 _ **Et si tout n'était qu'un rêve ?**_

 **oOoOo**

 ** _5e partie_**

« _Igneel !_ »

 _Le roi des dragons était droit devant lui, mais il ne bougeait pas. Pourtant Natsu voyait bien qu'il le fixait, le jeune homme tendait son bras vers lui, il voulait l'atteindre, lui parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres. Il n'était pourtant qu'à quelques mètres seulement de lui et alors qu'il était si proche, il le vit s'éloigner. Lui ne pouvait pas le rattraper, totalement impuissant. Natsu sentit ses larmes recouvrir son visage, se retrouvant brusquement transporter malgré lui, dans la peau du petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque où Igneel était parti. Perdu, seul et dans le désespoir. Une fois de plus, son père l'abandonnait, laissant son fils derrière lui, désemparé._

— _Natsu…, entendit-il._

 _— Qui est là ?_

 _C'était une voix plaintive qu'il connaissait mais elle était trop faible pour qu'il puisse mettre un visage ou un nom dessus._

 _— Natsu, je t'en prie… ne les laisse pas m'éloigner de toi, répéta la voix dans un murmure._

 _— Gray…? Gray, c'est toi ? Où es-tu ?_

 _— Natsu…_

 _Sa voix s'effaça dans un souffle, comme emportée par le vent._

 _— Gray, parle-moi !_

 _Seulement, le silence avait remplacé la voix de son ami. Natsu ressentit une fois de plus un sentiment d'abandon qui l'oppressa de la plus douloureuse des manières. Puis il se rappela subitement que Gray avait besoin d'aide, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'abandonner !_ _Natsu se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur, laissant sa magie l'imprégner, ne faisant qu'un avec elle. Une chaleur bienfaisante et rassurante l'envahit et enfin, le gouffre dans lequel il était pourtant bloqué s'effaça dans un voile de brume, laissant la place à la réalité._

 **oOoOo**

Au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, Natsu se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'autour de lui, ses amis étaient tous figés, les yeux révulsés de terreur, poussant des cris pour certains, versant des larmes pour d'autres.

Pourtant, l'attention de Natsu se recentra rapidement sur Nox qui continuait à torturer Gray sans s'occuper des mages venus l'interrompre dans ses expériences. Son ami était sur le point d'abandonner, Natsu le voyait très bien. Son visage blafard semblait vidé de son sang. Son corps se secouait toujours mais malgré les larmes qui le recouvraient, son visage restait inerte, telle une poupée de cire. S'il n'agissait pas maintenant, il le perdrait pour de bon et c'était tout bonnement inacceptable.

— Gray ! Tiens bon ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se précipitant vers le mage des chimères. Les gars, ne vous laissez pas avoir par ses illusions !

Le jeune homme hurla pour réveiller ses amis, en espérant que cela suffirait, puis lança un regard menaçant à son ennemi.

Nox se retourna vers lui, les yeux plus luisants que jamais.

— Comment as-tu réussi petit insolent ! rugit-il.

Une aura noire enveloppa le mage et Natsu vit avec horreur la silhouette de Gray commencer à disparaître derrière elle. La peur qu'il ressentit alors fut bien plus intense que celle qu'il avait eue de ne plus revoir Igneel. Comment était-ce possible ?

— Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas l'emporter ! Gray !

Natsu laissa sa magie le consumer complètement. Elle imprégna chacune de ses cellules et ses tissus jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente au bord de l'implosion. Il savait que la pousser aussi loin était dangereux, mais s'il ne voulait pas perdre son ami, il n'avait pas le choix. Menaçant, entouré d'un halo de flammes incandescentes et meurtrières, Natsu s'avança vers Nox qui semblait vouloir tenter un sort contre lui, mais manifestement, sa magie ne fonctionnait plus contre le dragon slayer. Dans un grognement de frustration, Nox se saisit d'une seringue sur une petite table à côté de Gray.

— Quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas besoin de ma magie pour que tu vives ton pire cauchemar ! gronda-t-il avant de planter impitoyablement l'aiguille dans le bras du mage de glace.

Natsu n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le démon se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée, libérant par la même occasion les mages de Fairy Tail confus, derrière lui.

— Gray ! hurla Natsu en se précipitant vers son ami. Gray, parle, réponds-moi !

Mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Son teint cadavérique et sa tête retombant sur son épaule lui firent craindre le pire. Gray semblait plus mort que vif.

Natsu posa ses doigts sur son pouls qu'il ne réussit à sentir qu'après force concentration.

— Wendy ! héla-t-il pris de panique. Il faut le soigner !

Il détacha son ami et l'étendit doucement sur le sol. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu aussi faible et aussi proche de la mort. A cet instant, une peur sans nom s'immisça en lui. Natsu ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer sa vie sans son insupportable glaçon. Le voir se désaper sans même qu'il n'en n'ait lui-même conscience. Se battre avec lui pour des raisons dont il ne se souvenait jamais. S'amuser comme des gamins lors de leurs rares vacances. Combiner leurs forces pour vaincre des monstres ou des mages malfaisants. Tous ces moments passés au côté de Gray étaient bien plus précieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, surtout pas ! Et c'était maintenant, au moment où il était sur le point de le perdre, qu'il en prenait pleinement conscience.

— Je ne te laisserais pas m'abandonner, murmura Natsu les lèvres tremblantes.

Derrière, les mages de l'équipe de secours avaient bien du mal à reprendre leurs esprits. Les premiers à émerger complètement furent Luxus, Erza et Gajeel, visiblement très en colère de s'être faits ainsi avoir. Ils n'attendirent pas que les hommes de Nox reviennent à leur tour à la réalité pour les encercler.

La mage céleste, quant à elle, était encore chamboulée par l'expérience cauchemardesque qu'elle venait de vivre. Mais en entendant la voix impérative de Natsu, elle secoua vivement la tête et se précipita vers lui et Gray. Wendy tremblait comme une feuille mais en voyant l'état de son ami, elle prit sur elle pour se ressaisir et se concentra sur le mal qui semblait le consumer. Sa peau presque translucide, sa respiration faible et irrégulière, les blessures ouvertes sur son corps… tous ces signes montraient que la situation était critique.

La jeune fille respira profondément avant d'apposer ses mains au-dessus du corps du jeune homme. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'objet de ses soins. Derrière elle, Charuru la rejoignit pour l'assister. La petite Exceed semblait encore un peu confuse mais elle prit sur elle pour rester au côté de son amie.

Natsu resta près de Gray pendant toute la durée du traitement alors que derrière eux, leurs amis se battaient à nouveau contre les quelques mages de la guilde adverse qui avaient été piégés en même temps qu'eux. Fairy Tail n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à les repousser. Les pouvoirs limités et le nombre restreint de leurs ennemis les affaiblissaient à vue d'œil. Visiblement, le départ de leur maître avait entaché leur ardeur au combat et nombre d'entre eux s'était déjà enfui depuis longtemps.

— Cet enfoiré ne s'en sortira pas comme ça ! gronda Natsu tout en gardant un œil sur le mage de glace.

Au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable, Wendy laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, visiblement exténuée.

— Je ne peux rien faire de plus, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Natsu s'approcha doucement de Gray, il était inconscient et son teint toujours aussi pâle. Quand il posa sa main sur son front, il se rendit compte à quel point il était froid.

— Accroche-toi l'esquimau, murmura-t-il.

 **oOoOo**

Le retour ne fut pas de tout repos pour les mages de Fairy Tail. Le temps ne s'était en aucun cas calmé, bien au contraire. Les éléments semblaient même s'être donnés rendez-vous pour ralentir la progression des jeunes gens. Pour couronner le tout, l'état de Gray était plus que préoccupant. Non seulement il n'avait pas repris conscience mais s'ajoutait à cela les battements de son cœur qui se faisaient plus faibles à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Natsu avait insisté pour le porter, et grâce à sa proximité combinée à son ouïe de dragon slayer, il comprenait mieux que quiconque qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il avait l'impression que s'il ne se hâtait pas, son glaçon finirait par mourir. Alors en aucun cas il ne ralentissait sa course.

Derrière lui, ses camarades suivaient la cadence tant bien que mal. De plus, les derniers mages de Nox qui avaient été faits prisonniers, étaient ligotés et étroitement gardés par l'unité Raijin à laquelle Gajeel s'était greffé. Leur présence ralentissait la progression de l'ensemble du groupe, malgré les poussées régulières des mages autour d'eux ; la peur et l'épuisement ne faisaient que s'ajouter aux effets déjà désastreux du mauvais temps.

— Si on va un peu plus à l'ouest, il y a un village ! cria Bixlow pour se faire entendre de ses compagnons. Mes bébés l'ont repéré hier !

Les mages devant lui, relayèrent l'information jusqu'à Natsu qui se trouvait en tête.

— Natsu ! Nous devrions y aller ! Gray ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça et nous sommes encore loin de la ville ! essaya de le raisonner Erza à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, il semblait lui aussi épuisé malgré son acharnement à vouloir poursuivre la route.

— Je pourrais le soigner plus facilement, ajouta Wendy pour le convaincre.

Le dragon slayer finit par acquiescer et se laissa guider par Bixlow qui prit la tête de la caravane.

Comme promis par le mage des esprits, le village se trouvait être proche de leur position puisque les mages de Fairy Tail ne mirent qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour s'y rendre. Cependant, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le petit village, comme ils pouvaient s'y attendre. Les quelques maisons qui bordaient l'unique rue demeuraient volets clos et semblaient même vides de leurs occupants.

Mais heureusement, la providence leur offrit la présence d'une auberge d'où filtrait un léger rai de lumière. Ils tambourinèrent un long moment avant que quelqu'un ne daigne leur ouvrir.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce tapage ! grogna une voix mécontente.

Seul un œil gris cerclé de rides apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

— On a besoin de chambres ! révéla Erza en retenant la porte qui s'apprêtait à se refermer. S'il vous plaît, on a de quoi payer mais l'un de nos amis est au plus mal, il a besoin de soins et de repos.

La femme les regarda avec suspicion, elle les toisa un à un puis, visiblement satisfaite en voyant leur sceau d'appartenance à une guilde officielle, leur ouvrit enfin le passage. En pénétrant dans l'auberge, il leur sembla qu'ils étaient les seules clients.

— Il n'y a personne… ? s'enquit Lucy étonnée.

La vieille femme d'abord revêche leur montra un visage empreint de lassitude.

— Après la disparition de nombre de mes clients, la nouvelle s'est répandue, révéla-t-elle. Le village s'est peu à peu déserté et les voyageurs de passage, le contournent pour poursuivre leur route. Ils pensent à tort qu'il est maudit ! Mais c'est à cause de ce satané mage !

La femme tremblait en prononçant ces derniers mots. Nox avait fait de sacrés dégâts depuis qu'il avait commencé ses expériences, allant jusqu'à mettre en péril la pérennité d'un village.

— Nous avons arrêté les mages responsables de ces enlèvements, lui apprit Luxus. D'autres se sont enfuis mais je doute qu'ils remettent un jour les pieds ici ces lâches.

Le dragon slayer lui montra les prisonniers toujours solidement attachés.

— Leur chef s'est échappé mais nous l'aurons, vous pouvez en être certaine, ajouta le jeune homme. De grès ou de force, ces hommes parleront.

La vieille dame toisa les prisonniers d'un air méprisant puis se tourna à nouveau vers Luxus.

— Vous pouvez les installer dans une partie de la cave, elle est sécurisée par une grille.

Elle leur indiqua le chemin en leur confiant une clé aussi grosse que le poing de Luxus. Après le départ des mages et de leurs prisonniers, la tenancière invita les autres à la suivre. Elle les conduisit au fond d'un couloir étroit qui menait à un escalier en bois. Malgré l'aspect modeste de l'auberge, elle n'en paraissait pas moins confortable. Les marches étaient habillées de tapisserie atténuant le grincement caractéristique du bois. Elle les emmena à l'unique étage qui desservait huit pièces. Mais malgré l'absence de clients, elle poursuivit sa progression jusqu'à la plus éloignée.

— Tenez, prenez cette chambre pour votre ami. C'est la plus confortable que j'ai, déclara-t-elle en l'ouvrant de son passe.

Elle était relativement spacieuse et semblait effectivement confortable. Un grand lit flanqué de deux chevets occupait en grande partie la surface de la pièce. Un petit bureau et une chaise étaient installés à côté de la fenêtre protégée d'épais volets. Le vent les poussait impitoyablement de ses rafales intempestives mais le bois était solide et de bonne qualité. Une petite armoire en face du lit permettait aux voyageurs de ranger leurs vêtements soigneusement. Et enfin, près du lit, étaient disposés un broc et une cuvette sur une petite commode.

Natsu ne fit pas grand cas du mobilier de la chambre et se dirigea directement vers le lit sur lequel il étendit délicatement Gray. Il l'observa un instant, pensif.

— Je vais vous chercher de quoi le soigner, leur offrit la vieille dame avant de s'éclipser.

— Laisse-moi l'examiner, demanda Wendy en souriant doucement à Natsu.

Le jeune homme s'écarta docilement puis observa sa camarade à l'œuvre. Wendy avait un merveilleux don, mais il n'imaginait pas ce qu'elle pouvait vivre d'avoir ainsi, la vie de ses amis entre ses mains. Elle était si jeune… pourtant la vie l'avait fait grandir bien trop vite, tout comme la plupart d'entre eux du reste.

— Il y a comme un blocage, murmura-t-elle en écartant ses mains du corps toujours inanimé de Gray.

— C'est cette ordure ! gronda Natsu. Il lui a injecté une saloperie dans le bras avant de s'enfuir comme un lâche !

Erza posa la main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.

— Tant qu'il respire, il y a de l'espoir. Quand nous serons rentrés à Magnolia, nous demanderons de l'aide à Polyussica. En attendant, tout le monde a besoin de repos.

Tous acquiescèrent et quittèrent les uns après les autres la chambre de Gray. Tous, sauf Natsu.

— Je reste à ses côtés, au cas où..., répondit-il à la question silencieuse d'Erza.

— Très bien, je te remplace dans deux heures.

La rousse se tourna vers Gray et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

— Tiens bon, souffla-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

 **oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps, ses amis rejoignirent la vieille femme dans la salle de l'auberge. Elle leur avait préparé des linges propres et de l'eau que Wendy et Lucy se chargèrent de déposer dans la chambre.

Luxus, Bixlow, Gajeel et Juvia étaient remontés de la cave après avoir veillé à bien attacher les prisonniers. Les garçons avaient eu beaucoup de mal à maîtriser la mage d'eau, évitant tant bien que mal qu'elle n'inonde la cave de leur hôte. Depuis leur retour dans la salle de l'auberge, la jeune femme restait silencieuse, contrite ou honteuse de s'être laissé ainsi emporter.

— Installez-vous confortablement, je vous apporte à manger, les invita la vieille dame.

Erza s'apprêtait à lui offrir son aide mais la tenancière avait déjà filé derrière la porte du bar.

— J'espère que maintenant que la guilde a été vaincue, la vie va reprendre dans ce petit village, murmura Lucy compatissante.

La constellationiste et Wendy venaient tout juste de les rejoindre après s'être assurées que Natsu s'occuperait bien de Gray.

Les jeunes gens étaient silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

— Vous croyez que le morveux va s'en sortir ? rompit Bixlow les yeux baissés.

Erza le fusilla du regard.

— Bien sûr qu'il va s'en sortir ! Gray a vécu bien pire, il ne peut en être autrement ! gronda-t-elle.

Bixlow sursauta au ton de la voix de la jeune femme mais il fut rassuré en voyant que sa rage n'était pas tournée vers lui mais contre celui qui avait mis Gray dans cet état. Et puis cette explosion soudaine montrait surtout que la jeune femme avait au moins aussi peur qu'eux, que Gray ne s'en sorte pas, malgré ses paroles.

— Tu as raison, la rassura Lucy, Gray est fort, ce n'est pas une petite injection qui va le tuer !

Mais la jeune femme était moins convaincante qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

— Je me sens tellement inutile…, bredouilla Wendy.

— Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! la rabroua l'Exceed blanche.

— Charuru a raison, tu n'y es pour rien, renchérit Evergreen.

— Oui mais à quoi ça sert d'avoir le pouvoir de guérir si je ne peux pas soigner mes amis !

— Wendy… Cette fois-ci on est tombé sur une magie qui détruit de l'intérieur… Ta magie est très utile le reste du temps. Tu nous as sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois ! N'en doute pas ! renchérit Erza.

Ses amis acquiescèrent pour rassurer la jeune fille qui avait tendance à s'accuser de tous les maux de la terre. Après un long silence, Gajeel prit à son tour la parole.

— Vous ne trouvez pas étrange le comportement de Natsu ?

— Comment ça ? s'enquit Juvia.

— Ben Gray et lui sont sensés être rivaux et il s'occupe de lui comme il le ferait pour son meilleur pote.

— C'est ce qu'ils sont, affirma Luxus comme si c'était la chose la plus normale.

— Ils se battent tout le temps, avança le dragon d'acier en regardant son homologue de foudre à ses côtés, un sourcil élevé.

— Depuis le temps, Gajeel aurait dû comprendre que le comportement de Gray-sama et Natsu montre au contraire qu'ils se respectent profondément et qu'ils ont beaucoup d'amitié l'un pour l'autre.

— Juvia a raison, appuya Erza, je connais ces deux idiots depuis longtemps, leur rivalité est leur manière d'exprimer leur affection, même s'ils n'en n'ont pas conscience eux-mêmes…

La tenancière revint à ce moment-là, chargée d'une marmite fumante, achevant la conversation qui laissa Gajeel plus que dubitatif sur les explications de ses amis.

Luxus offrit son aide à la vieille femme pour poser l'imposant plat sur la table.

— Je suis désolée, je n'ai que de la soupe et du pain à vous offrir, s'excusa-t-elle contrite.

— Ça tombe plutôt bien, on adore la soupe, n'est-ce pas les gars ? demanda Erza d'une voix enjouée.

— Ah ça oui qu'on aime ça ! acquiescèrent ses amis.

La femme, du nom d'Eugénie, leur offrit un sourire reconnaissant pour leur politesse. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa cuisine, les jeunes mages l'invitèrent à se joindre à leur table. Ce fut dans un climat d'apparence plus détendue qu'ils commencèrent leur repas en dévorant leur assiette goulûment. Entre la mission et les conditions climatiques abominables, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se poser pour manger un morceau.

 **oOoOo**

Deux heures plus tard, Erza retourna dans la chambre où Gray était installé. Elle avait apporté une assiette de soupe pour que Natsu se restaure un peu. C'est que le jeune homme était en pleine croissance et dévorait une quantité astronomique de nourriture chaque jour. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle trouva le dragon slayer assoupi, la tête reposant sur le matelas et la main posée sur le bras de Gray. Oui, ces deux-là étaient rivaux, ne cessant de se battre et de s'invectiver à la moindre occasion, mais la scène à laquelle elle assistait maintenant, prouvait à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Leur amitié était… à part et bien plus solide qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Erza s'avança vers le lit et posa l'assiette sur le chevet, puis doucement, elle s'approcha de son ami et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

— Natsu, murmura-t-elle. Natsu, réveille-toi.

Un grognement mécontent lui répondit.

— Quoi...?

— Tu devrais aller te coucher, lui proposa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se redressa doucement puis, constatant où se trouvait sa main, il la retira rapidement et masqua sa gêne aux yeux de sa camarade. Mais Erza ne fit aucune remarque, ne voulant pas l'embarrasser davantage. Elle était heureuse de voir que Natsu tenait à ce point à Gray, même si elle le savait depuis toujours comme elle l'avait affirmé à ses amis un peu plus tôt. Le voir de ses yeux était tout autre.

— Je t'ai apporté un peu de soupe et du pain, tu dois avoir faim.

— Non Erza.

— Natsu, écoute-moi. Demain, une longue route nous attend encore pour ramener Gray à bon port pour qu'il se fasse soigner. Si tu n'es pas en forme, nous serons ralentis…

L'argument de la jeune femme fit mouche puisque Natsu se saisit lentement de l'assiette et avala une première cuillère.

— Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit la jeune femme en s'installant à côté de son ami.

— Il n'y a pas de changement… On a l'impression qu'il dort mais il ne semble pas se reposer. Il est secoué de tremblements et…, s'interrompit le jeune homme les poings serrés. Il pleure, souvent.

Erza jeta un œil inquiet sur son ami reposant dans le lit. C'est vrai qu'il ne semblait pas se reposer le moins du monde, son visage tremblant régulièrement. Elle vit aussi les traces des larmes qui avaient coulées le long de sa joue. Quel enfer était-il en train de vivre pour réagir de cette façon ? Elle prit une petite serviette posée sur la commode qu'elle humidifia, puis lui essuya doucement le visage.

— On va trouver un moyen de le sortir de là Natsu, je te le promets ! le rassura-t-elle, même si son apparente résolution n'était qu'une façade qu'elle offrait aux yeux de son ami.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète davantage encore.

Le jeune homme quitta la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à son camarade blessé. Erza, quant à elle, prit le relais au chevet de Gray qu'elle veilla une bonne partie de la nuit.

 **oOoOo**

Lorsque les mages ouvrirent les yeux le lendemain, la tempête avait enfin cessé révélant à la place, un paysage brumeux mais néanmoins calme et apaisant. Entre temps, Eugénie leur avait fourni une civière qu'elle avait été chercher dans l'ancienne maison du médecin, désertée depuis les disparitions survenues dans la région.

— Vous aurez plus de facilité à le transporter de cette façon, leur dit-elle. Et voici un sac avec des provisions et quelques potions calmantes, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver.

Erza lui prit les mains affectueusement et les pressa doucement dans les siennes.

— Vous avez fait bien plus qu'on n'aurait pu le souhaiter. Nous vous remercions.

— J'espère que votre ami s'en sortira…, murmura sincèrement la vieille femme.

Gray fut descendu précautionneusement dans la civière. Son état n'avait pas changé depuis la veille si ce n'est que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Le temps était compté. Il fallait faire vite si ses amis voulaient avoir une chance qu'il s'en sorte.

Natsu n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit, au vu des poches qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme avait rarement montré autant d'inquiétude pour qui se soit, ni même ne s'était montré d'une humeur aussi maussade. Habituellement, c'était lui qui remontait le moral des troupes et non l'inverse.

Les prisonniers avaient été remontés de leur « cachot » après qu'un petit-déjeuner sommaire leur fût servi. Gajeel avait grogné que c'était du gâchis de donner à manger à des vauriens de leur trempe. Luxus lui avait alors rétorqué avec arrogance que c'est ce qu'ils auraient dû faire aussi avec le dragon d'acier peu après leur mésaventure avec la guilde de Fantôme Lord ; ce à quoi le dragon d'acier répliqua qu'il pouvait dire la même chose de lui lorsqu'il avait trahi sa propre guilde. Erza intervint avant que la discussion des deux hommes ne dégénère.

— Nous devons leur montrer que nous sommes civilisés contrairement à eux ! leur expliqua-t-elle après leur avoir administré à chacun d'eux un violent coup de poing sur la tête.

— Civilisés… c'est elle qui dit ça, grommela Gajeel en se frottant le crâne.

Natsu semblait inhabituellement hermétique au tapage que faisaient ses bruyants camarades.

Les jeunes gens se mirent en route aussitôt après. Les Exceeds ouvrirent la marche avec Erza et Bixlow puis vint la civière transportée par Gajeel et Luxus. Natsu était au côté de Gray et Juvia de l'autre, gardant chacun un œil vigilant sur le jeune homme étendu.

Grâce à l'accalmie, la route parut moins longue à l'équipe de sauvetage et en milieu de journée, elle put ainsi rejoindre Fried qu'ils avaient réussi à contacter au petit matin. Le jeune homme leur apprit qu'il avait prévenu la guilde de leur arrivée et qu'il leur avait demandé de faire quérir Polyussica.

— Mettons-nous en route tout de suite ! ordonna Erza.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une demi-journée pour arriver à Magnolia. L'état de Gray n'avait fait qu'empirer pendant toute la durée du trajet, ce qui les avait encouragés à redoubler de vitesse pour regagner la ville.

En arrivant à la guilde, tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre. Des membres du Conseil de la magie étaient là pour réceptionner les prisonniers et recueillir les témoignages des mages de Fairy Tail. Polyussica, quant à elle, était déjà à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Mirajane, n'attendant plus que le blessé pour commencer les soins. Makarov et le reste de l'équipe les rejoignirent une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de s'entretenir avec le Conseil.

— Racontez-moi tout et n'oubliez aucun détail ! exigea la guérisseuse en commençant un examen minutieux du mage de glace.

L'équipe de sauvetage relata la mission en précisant ce qui était arrivé à Gray. Ils lui détaillèrent également comment Nox les avait piégés à l'intérieur de cauchemars aussi terrifiants les uns que les autres.

— Nox, dites-vous ? répéta la mage en poursuivant son examen.

Malgré sa question, rien ne transparut sur son visage, toujours concentré sur son patient.

— Vous le connaissez ? s'enquit Erza.

— Cette crapule…, siffla-t-elle. Il faisait partie de la guilde la plus puissante du pays il y a de cela une vingtaine d'années. C'était un mage très puissant mais qui avait une ambition et un égo surdimensionné. Il a fini par se faire bannir de sa propre guilde… Quelques années plus tard, il est revenu se venger et a tué tous ses anciens camarades. La guilde a complètement disparu de sa main vengeresse.

Les mages de Fairy Tail ne s'attendaient pas à en apprendre autant sur Nox et encore moins de découvrir qu'avant de devenir une sale ordure, il était un mage tout comme eux, mais un mage pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

En observant Polyussica, les jeunes gens purent voir à quel point cette tragédie la bouleversait encore.

— Mon dieu…, réagit Lucy.

— Comment a-t-il pu faire ça à ses anciens amis ?! ajouta Erza écœurée.

— Rien n'était plus important pour lui que le pouvoir ! ajouta Polyussica. Et tout ce qui se trouvait en travers de son chemin n'était bon qu'à éliminer, anciens camarades ou pas.

La vieille mage se tut pendant un long moment, se consacrant entièrement à l'état de santé de son patient. A aucun moment, elle ne montra des signes encourageants aux mages de Fairy Tail, si bien que Natsu qui perdait patience, s'approcha vivement d'elle.

— Vous allez le sauver, n'est-ce pas ?!

Makarov était sur le point d'intervenir lorsque Polyussica leva enfin la tête en ignorant royalement la présence du dragon slayer à quelques centimètres d'elle.

— C'est bien ce que je craignais…, réagit-elle enfin en levant son nez vers les amis de Gray. Nox faisait déjà des expériences lorsqu'il était mage d'une guilde officielle. Je me doutais qu'il finirait par mettre l'éthique complètement de côté au fil du temps !

— Que lui a-t-il injecté ? demanda Wendy.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'ai cherché dans chaque recoin du corps de votre ami mais je n'ai décelé aucune trace de ce poison.

— Vous voulez dire que vous ne pouvez rien faire ! rugit Natsu hors de lui.

— Natsu, calme-toi ! ordonna Makarov en le retenant fermement.

— Il tremble et sa température ne cesse d'augmenter ! s'alarma Wendy qui se précipita vers Gray dont l'état venait de changer subitement.

— Il ne tiendra plus longtemps à ce rythme, renchérit Mirajane avec inquiétude.

Polyussica affichait une mine froncée, n'arrangeant en rien l'angoisse des mages de Fairy Tail.

Le dragon de feu serrait des poings, sur le bord de l'explosion.

— On va pas le regarder crever comme ça sans réagir ! Je vais retrouver ce fils de...!

— Ça ne servirait à rien, l'interrompit la guérisseuse. Tout dépend de ton ami à présent. Malgré sa puissance, Nox est incapable de défaire le mal qu'il a répandu en lui. Alors le retrouver maintenant, ne changerait rien à l'état de ce gamin.

— Vous voulez dire que si Gray ne se réveille pas c'est parce qu'il ne le veut pas lui-même…? hasarda Lucy décontenancée.

— Je n'en sais rien… mais je pense que Nox a fait beaucoup de dégâts et que votre ami est en train de vivre un véritable enfer. On peut l'aider avec quelques potions mais ça ne suffira pas.

— Je ne comprends pas… vous êtes en train de dire qu'on ne peut vraiment rien faire de plus ? demanda Erza.

— Je pense que le plus important pour l'instant c'est que vous restiez à ses côtés. Peut-être qu'en sentant votre présence ou qu'en entendant vos voix, vous réussirez à le ramener parmi nous. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à vous proposer.

— Combien de temps il lui reste à ce rythme ? bredouilla Natsu d'une voix éteinte.

— C'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie, vu l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il est. Si vous avez de la chance, il tiendra encore quelques jours mais j'en doute.

Sur ces derniers mots, Polyussica laissa les jeunes mages désemparés.

Juvia laissa dévaler les larmes qui menacer depuis un moment maintenant. En même temps que ses sanglots, le temps tourna à l'orage et la pluie se déversa au-dessus de Magnolia.

— Je vais retrouver ce salaud ! s'exclama Natsu alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir de la chambre.

— Tu restes là ! l'empoigna Erza mécontente. Tu n'as pas entendu Polyussica ? Gray a besoin de nous ! Et de toi autant que de chacun d'entre nous !

— Erza a raison Natsu, tu ne dois pas le laisser…, ajouta Lucy avec douceur.

Natsu capitula à contrecœur. Le fait est que s'il partait maintenant et que pendant ce temps-là, Gray décidait de passer de l'autre côté, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Cette simple idée le fit frissonner d'effroi.

— Très bien…

— Je te promets que ce Nox paiera pour ses crimes Natsu ! le rassura Erza. Mais pour l'instant, c'est sur Gray qu'il faut que l'on se concentre.

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire. Ils étaient tous impuissants face à l'état de leur ami. Lucy quant à elle se chargea de consoler Juvia qui tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter ses larmes mais rien n'y fit.

— Wendy, tu devrais aller te reposer, suggéra Charuru d'une voix douce.

— D'accord, je reviendrais plus tard mais s'il se passe quoi que se soit avant, venez me chercher immédiatement !

— Moi je vais retourner au bar, je reviendrai après la fermeture, déclara Mirajane en s'approchant du lit de Gray. Tiens le coup en attendant.

La jeune femme déposa tendrement un baiser sur son front avant de sortir à son tour.

Une fois dehors, Makarov attendit d'être assez éloigné de la chambre pour donner ses directives à quelques mages qui partiraient à la recherche de Nox. Une nouvelle équipe se mit en place, composée de l'unité Raijin, de Gajeel et de Levy. Ils se réunirent pour élaborer un plan visant à retrouver le mage responsable des tortures infligées à Gray.

 **oOoOo**

 _Quelque part ailleurs…_

— _Ses crises sont de plus en plus violentes_ , entendit-il autour de lui.

— _Gilian… dis-moi franchement, est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?_ bredouilla une voix implorante.

 _Ul._

Le jeune homme remua doucement mais ses membres étaient ankylosés. Où était-il ?

— Ul…, réussit-il à souffler difficilement.

Il avait la bouche pâteuse et la gorge sèche. Il avait soif.

— _Mon chéri…_ , répondit la voix douce de sa mère adoptive.

Il sentit une main caressante se poser dans ses cheveux. C'était doux et bon.

Il ne réussit pas à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières étaient bien trop lourdes et il n'en avait pas la force.

— _Accroche-toi…_

Il sentit une main rêche lui soulever les paupières et une lumière violente agressa sa rétine puis la deuxième.

— _Il est en phase de réveil Ul_ , apprit une voix désagréable qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

 _Gilian !_

Maintenant il se souvenait. Il était enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique !

Le jeune homme sentit la colère remonter à la surface. Ses membres commencèrent à trembler et il força ses paupières à se soulever. Là il fit face au regard larmoyant d'Ul et à celui, condescendant, du médecin.

Gray essaya de faire un mouvement mais ses membres étaient entravés. En tournant la tête de chaque côté, il put remarquer que d'épaisses sangles en cuir le maintenaient par les poignets et les chevilles sur un petit lit étroit.

— Détachez-moi ! exigea le jeune homme.

— Gray, calme-toi s'il te plaît, demanda la voix insupportable de son bourreau.

C'était en tout cas comme cela qu'il le voyait. Cet homme était tout sauf un médecin pour Gray. Et d'ailleurs, il le lui prouva de la pire des façons en lui injectant son venin dans les veines. Du venin, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Gray jeta un dernier regard à Ul. Elle sanglotait. Encore. Quand cesserait-il de la faire souffrir… ?

Ses paupières lourdes ne purent rester plus longtemps ouvertes. Sa conscience s'envola et il perdit connaissance.

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Bon alors, votre avis ? Vous attendiez-vous à cette suite ? Etes-vous étonnés que Gray ait été « sauvé » aussi rapidement ? Il a été sauvé par ses amis, certes, mais il n'est pas sorti d'affaire pour autant… Qu'imaginez-vous ensuite ?

J'arrête là mes questions intempestives ! XD

Le prochain chapitre sera l'avant dernier normalement, la fin prend une tournure inattendue mais je compte bien la soigner !

Sur ce, j'attends vos avis avec impatience et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite. ^^


	6. Chapitre 6

**Nda :** Hello à tous, voilà enfin la sortie de mon chapitre 6. Désolée pour l'attente mais ces derniers temps j'ai très peu de temps libre...

Bon, vous risquez de m'en vouloir à la fin de votre lecture, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, enfin pas tout à fait, mais ce pauvre Gray a tout de même subi la mauvaise humeur que je trainais ce jour-là...

Bref, bonne lecture quand même :)

* * *

Réponse aux review :

 _ **YukiTheNeko**_ : contente que ça te plaise mais je ne voudrais pas non plus que ton cerveau explose ! xD J'espère que cette suite te plaira ;)

 _ **Val** _ : Merci ! Je suis contente de savoir que j'ai réussi ce passage, je ne suis jamais très à l'aise avec les missions... Oui c'est vrai qu'on n'a eu peu de passages à l'hôpital, il y en aura encore mais très peu. Gilian est un personnage antipathique et je ne le cache pas, c'est lui qui devrait prendre la place de ce pauvre Gray, j'ai vraiment créé un taré... lol. C'est une bonne réflexion en effet... reste à voir si tu as raison ;) Je comprends ta déception mais dès le départ j'ai prévenu que ce serait plus un shonen-ai et que la romance est secondaire ou en tout cas, qu'ici comme tu le dis, c'est le cheminement vers cette "romance" qui est important. C'était le but, il fallait que Gray prenne conscience de ses sentiments et Natsu de son côté aussi. Par contre, tu as eu un aperçu de la vie de couple de Gray et Natsu dans les suites de Son sourire : Le pari d'abord puis La preuve de ton amour. Et il y en aura d'autres d'ailleurs ;) Non ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, il y en aura un autre derrière ^^

 _ **Redfoxiy** _ : Le sort n'a pas fonctionné aussi bien sur eux car Nox a besoin d'avoir une complète emprise sur ses victimes. C'est vrai que le sauvetage s'est fait assez facilement mais la suite ne sera pas forcément simple pour les mages et pour Gray qui n'est pas sorti d'affaire pour autant. Je suis ravie que tu aies tout un tas d'hypothèses tordues sur la suite de ma fiction mais seront-elles aussi tordues que mon esprit...? lol Oui elle est assez courte cette fiction, je ne pense pas que je me relancerais dans des fictions de la taille de Son sourire ou de Mémoire oubliée. Quoique... Je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter d'écrire, j'aime trop ça ! J'ai tout un tas d'autres projets en préparation donc tu ne seras pas débarrassée de moi comme ça ! xD Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

 ** _Yuumme_ ** : Merci ! Eh oui, eh oui j'essaye d'envahir tous les sites que je trouve ! Je suis pire que de la mauvaise herbe ! lol

* * *

 _ **Et si tout n'était qu'un rêve ?**_

 **oOoOo**

 ** _6e partie_**

 _Il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux mais rien n'y faisait, une violente migraine lui martelait les tempes avec acharnement. Cette douleur insupportable l'empêchait d'y voir clair. Où était-il ?_

 _— Tu devrais arrêter de te battre, retentit une voix._

 _Gray essaya de se redresser mais malgré ses efforts, pas un seul de ses muscles ne fit le moindre mouvement, tandis que ses yeux restaient désespérément clos._

 _— Qui est là ?_

 _— Peu importe qui je suis… Ils t'ont tous abandonné, alors à quoi bon résister et souffrir encore ?_

 _— De quoi vous parlez ?_

 _— Tes amis, ta famille… Tous ! Ils t'ont tous abandonné sans exception ! Tes parents, Ul, Lyon et tes amis si proches, Erza, Loki, Lucy…_

 _Pendant son énumération, les visages de ses amis apparurent les uns après les autres pour s'effacer aussitôt. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il se sentait tellement seul… sans eux, sa famille, ses amis, sans lesquels sa vie n'avait aucun sens, ni aucune valeur. Il était tout simplement en train de retourner dans le néant duquel il venait._

 _Et alors qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir se sentir encore plus mal, son bourreau en décida autrement en lui envoyant le coup fatal._

 _— Et je ne te parle pas de ton ami imaginaire… Natsu, acheva la voix implacable. Tous ! Ils t'ont tous abandonné !_

 _— Non… je ne te crois pas, sanglota le jeune homme._

 _— Tu es seul._

 _Les larmes se mirent à couler sans discontinuer. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait partir de cette façon, en sachant que tous ceux qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux, avaient fini par l'abandonner. Il avait tant besoin d'eux ! Rire, sourire, tout cela, il le devait seulement à eux. Sans sa famille à ses côtés, il n'était plus rien, le vide engloutissant son cœur. Pour vivre, simplement pour vivre, il avait besoin d'eux et il ne leur avait jamais dit._

 _Il avait tant de regrets… Gray ne voulait plus rien ressentir. Cette souffrance insupportable devait cesser, une bonne fois pour toutes._

 _— Je… suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il avant de se laisser happer par les ténèbres._

 **oOoOo**

Erza et Lucy étaient parties chercher des boissons, laissant seul Natsu dans la chambre avec Gray. Le dragon slayer regardait son ami en espérant qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Son sommeil semblait plus agité depuis quelques minutes. Ses pupilles se mouvaient sous ses paupières et le jeune homme gémissait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant souffrir. Natsu aurait voulu entrer dans sa tête pour pouvoir réduire en poussière les démons qui le torturaient ainsi et l'apaiser de tous ses maux. Il se sentait tellement inutile que c'en était frustrant. Le dragon slayer s'approcha de lui et se saisit d'une lingette pour lui éponger son front baigné de sueur, dégageant en même temps les mèches noires collées sur sa peau blafarde. Le jeune homme observa un instant la fine cicatrice que Gray avait au-dessus de son œil. Il passa un doigt machinalement sur cette dernière, songeant qu'au lieu de le défigurer, cette marque participait plutôt à son charme. Natsu rougit brusquement en se rendant compte de ses dernières pensées. Il secoua la tête vivement pour les chasser aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et se recentra sur l'état de son ami.

— Je t'interdis de crever stupide glaçon… L'équipe a besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas nous lâcher ! J'ai… j'ai besoin de toi imbécile, murmura-t-il des sanglots dans la voix. J'ai déjà perdu Igneel, je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi… Tu n'as pas le droit de m'imposer ça encore une fois…

Derrière lui, une personne avait entendu chacun de ses mots. Erza qui revenait avec une tasse de thé pour la lui apporter, n'avait pas eu l'intention de surprendre les paroles de son ami. La jeune femme bouleversée ressortit silencieusement. Natsu se confiait peu, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas trahir cette retenue dont il se servait pour cacher ses sentiments. Erza s'éloigna discrètement de la chambre sans faire un seul bruit. Une fois sortie, elle s'adossa au mur puis respira profondément.

 _« Se pourrait-il que... »_

Lucy s'approcha d'elle et la toisa d'un air dubitatif.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit-elle inquiète en voyant son amie blême.

Erza sourit doucement à la jeune femme et l'éloigna de la chambre d'un geste.

— Rien, je pense juste que Natsu a besoin de dire certaines choses à son ami, précisa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre la salle de la guilde où s'étaient réunis les mages de l'équipe de secours – hormis ceux partis à la recherche de Nox. L'ambiance bon enfant habituelle de la guilde avait laissé place à une atmosphère pesante. Les mages conversaient, mais à voix basses et le sourire absent de leur visage.

Erza et Lucy rejoignirent Mirajane et Lisanna qui tentaient tant bien que mal de rassurer Juvia dont le regard bleu profond s'était terni. Depuis leur retour, une pluie fine ne cessait de tomber sur tout Magnolia.

— Gray-sama ne doit pas mourir, Gray-sama ne doit pas mourir, ne cessait-elle de répéter comme si elle récitait une incantation à des esprits ou à des dieux quelconques.

— Juvia…, murmura Lisanna en lui caressant le dos avec affection.

Etait-ce la sollicitude de son amie ou bien le trop plein d'émotions qu'elle accumulait, qui entraîna la jeune femme à se laisser aller pour de bon ? Nul ne le savait mais Juvia déversa ses larmes sans retenue dans les bras de la plus jeune des Strauss. Les trois autres se rapprochèrent pour se joindre à l'étreinte et partager son chagrin.

 **oOoOo**

De son côté, Natsu restait le regard rivé sur le mage de glace. Son agitation ne faisait qu'empirer. Le mage de feu ne cessait de lui tamponner le front, mais son ami semblait vivre un combat intérieur des plus violents. Ses larmes se déversaient le long de ses joues creuses, et, alors que Natsu s'apprêtait à faire venir Wendy, il vit son corps convulser et se tordre brutalement dans d'impressionnants soubresauts. Alarmé, le dragon slayer dut le maintenir fermement contre le lit pour ne pas qu'il se blesse.

— Merde ! jura-t-il.

La panique commença à atteindre son cœur insidieusement.

Ses doigts se crispaient autour des poignets du mage de glace, jusqu'au moment où le corps entravé cessa de bouger brusquement. Pensant d'abord qu'il avait fini par se calmer, Natsu comprit très vite que quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait même pas, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, tant cette pensée lui était insupportable.

— Gray…? bredouilla-t-il.

Il n'allait bien évidemment pas lui répondre, mais le dragon slayer avait besoin de prononcer son prénom.

Le teint de Gray était plus pâle que jamais, d'une lividité proche de la mort et sa respiration semblait douloureuse. Il était à l'agonie.

— Merde Gray, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?!

En s'approchant de lui, Natsu se rendit compte que sa respiration sifflante se faisait plus lente, puis sa tête bascula brutalement sur le côté.

— Gray ?!

Natsu le remua doucement mais aucune réaction, pas le moindre petit gémissement ne franchit ses lèvres. Le jeune homme approcha sa main devant ces dernières mais il ne sentit aucun souffle. Fébrile, il posa sa main sur son cœur mais rien ne battit contre sa paume tremblante.

— Gray ! Réveille-toi bordel !

Désormais, il le secouait en tous sens dans l'espoir de le faire reprendre vie.

— Je t'en prie ! Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ! Gray je t'interdis de mourir !

Natsu lui empoigna le col mais Gray se secouait telle une poupée de chiffon. La tête penchée en arrière, les yeux désespérément clos, il ne réagit pas le moins du monde. Il aurait pourtant dû se lever sous ses assauts ! Se défendre et lui coller son poing dans la figure, comme avant ! Gray aurait dû l'insulter et lui faire ravaler sa stupidité comme il l'avait toujours fait ! Alors pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?

Natsu savait très bien pourquoi, il ne voulait tout simplement pas l'admettre.

Malgré les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il était hors de question qu'il baisse les bras maintenant. Dans un mouvement lent et fébrile, Natsu se rapprocha des lèvres déjà bleuies de son ami. Gray avait simplement besoin de son souffle. Juste un peu pour pouvoir respirer… En dépit de son appréhension, son seul objectif était de le sauver, alors il mit ses craintes de côté. Il lui ouvrit doucement la bouche avec concentration puis plaça ses lèvres autour d'elle. Son contact était si froid qu'il ressentit un frisson désagréable le parcourir le long de sa colonne. Il était sûr que cette température si basse n'avait rien à voir avec la magie du jeune homme.

Natsu s'obligea à se concentrer, bien que la tâche fût ardue. De plus, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il y aille trop fort pour ne pas risquer de le brûler. S'il ne prenait pas un minimum de précautions, son souffle pourrait se révéler meurtrier au lieu de le sauver. La peur au ventre, il s'efforça à toute la douceur dont il était capable. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire pour lui, mais cette fois il n'avait aucun droit à l'erreur. Il en allait de la vie de Gray, l'un de ses plus proches amis, le meilleur… Natsu souffla à plusieurs reprises avant de débuter un massage cardiaque. Il recommença autant que possible mais malgré ses efforts, rien n'y fit.

Le dragon slayer à bout de souffle, finit par le serrer contre lui et sanglota doucement contre son épaule.

— Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais quand je te dis quelque chose ?! Il faut toujours que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête !

Il avait l'impression d'entendre Gray lui même, lui rabâcher son sempiternel sermon. Et aujourd'hui, l'ironie du sort voulait que ça soit à lui de lui faire ce reproche.

— Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, s'il te plait… je ne te demande qu'une seule chose c'est de vivre… Vis bordel !

 **oOoOo**

 _Il se sentait pour la première fois soulagé d'un poids. Il avait la sensation de flotter entre la terre et le ciel mais ne parvenait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit autour de lui. Malgré ce sentiment, il ne réussit pas à se sentir apaisé. Il se sentait incomplet, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'important, de vital… mais quoi ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, cette chose était là, à portée de ses doigts, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en saisir._

 _« Je t'en supplie… », entendit-il._

 _Il connaissait cette voix. Cette voix lui faisait du bien, lui réchauffait le cœur. Mais elle était triste._

 _— Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, s'il te plait… je ne te demande qu'une seule chose c'est de vivre…_

 _Un visage apparut devant lui. Des larmes recouvraient ses joues._

 _— Natsu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?_

 _— Pourquoi tu nous abandonnes ? prononça la voix de son ami dans un murmure à peine audible._

 _— Moi ? Mais…_

 _Gray repensa à cette voix qui lui affirmait que tous ceux qu'il aimait l'avaient abandonné. Mais n'était-ce pas plutôt lui en baissant ainsi les bras ?_

 _— Gray, j'ai besoin de toi…, murmura une dernière fois son ami avant de disparaître._

 _— Natsu ! Attends !_

 _Il ressentit alors le plus grand vide de sa vie. Un vide qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Il se sentit aspiré par lui, s'acharnant à s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien, strictement rien à quoi se raccrocher._

 _La chute était inévitable._

 **oOoOo**

Natsu s'était mis à hurler pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider à réanimer Gray.

En arrivant dans la chambre, ses amis virent le jeune homme tenir le mage de glace en sanglotant.

— Natsu, que se passe-t-il ?

— Il… il ne veut pas se réveiller !

Mirajane et Erza le repoussèrent sans ménagement, pendant que Wendy examinait le mage de glace. Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut une éternité, la jeune fille baissa la tête et éclata en sanglots brusquement.

— Je… je suis désolée ! s'effondra-t-elle.

Erza la récupéra à bout de bras avant que l'enfant ne s'échoue sur le sol. Elle la serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pût.

— Non…, murmura Lucy bouleversée.

 **oOoOo**

Il pensait que tout était fini, qu'il allait enfin ne plus jamais souffrir. Dormir pour l'éternité. Pourtant, Gray se retrouva brusquement projeté en haut d'un à-pic rocheux, seule la brume l'entourait, l'étouffant presque. Un vent glacial lui fouettait impitoyablement le visage.

— Ça ne sert à rien.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la voix qui venait de résonner derrière lui. Il se trouva face à un individu vêtu d'une longue pèlerine. Il ne voyait pas son visage masqué par la large capuche. Pourtant, cette silhouette lui rappela quelque chose, quelqu'un, une sensation… mais en dépit de ses efforts, il ne se souvint de rien.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'entendez-vous par « ça ne sert à rien » ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

Un rire désagréable retentit, Gray ne sut pas s'il venait de sa propre tête ou de l'être en face de lui.

— Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis Nox.

— Nox… ? répéta le jeune homme.

Gray essaya de se remémorer d'où lui parvenait cette impression de déjà-vu… Nox…

 _« Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agisse bien d'un rêve et pas d'un cauchemar ? »_

Cette phrase se répercuta inexplicablement dans sa tête.

— Vous… ! se mit-il à trembler. C'est vous qui m'avez mis dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs d'hôte la première fois… Je ne me suis pas présenté à toi. Je suis Nox, le mage des chimères.

Le ton de l'étrange personnage était sarcastique, ce type se moquait ouvertement du jeune homme ce qui déplut à ce dernier. Pourtant, il n'en fit aucune remarque, à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

— Un mage…, murmura-t-il.

Gray se secoua la tête nerveusement. Ses membres se mirent à trembler sous l'afflux des émotions qu'il sentait monter en lui. La plupart, contradictoires.

— Non ! Je ne te crois pas ! C'est toi la chimère et tu essayes de me rendre fou !

— Il semblerait que tu le sois déjà… en partie en tout cas, se réjouit l'insupportable Nox.

Son bras fit alors un arc de cercle dans l'air et une fenêtre apparut dans le paysage brumeux. Gray sursauta et se rapprocha lentement de la scène devant lui. Le jeune homme faisait face à sa propre image. Le choc qu'il reçût fut d'une violence inouïe ! Gray se voyait allongé dans un minuscule lit, les membres entravés, dans une pièce sombre et lugubre, vide de tous meubles ou d'affaires personnelles. Seule une petite tablette métallique avec différents ustensiles et seringues, était placé à côté de lui. Un goutte-à-goutte lui injectait une substance dans les veines.

— Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?! Pourquoi… pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas tranquille ?! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait bordel, pour mériter toutes ces tortures !

Gray n'avait plus aucune force et sentit ses jambes flancher. Son vis-à-vis se rapprocha de lui et le domina de toute sa hauteur.

— Comme je te l'ai dit la première fois, c'est tombé tout simplement sur toi. Mais je veux bien t'en dire plus, puisque tu vas mourir de toute façon.

Gray ne réagit même pas à cette dernière phrase. Il allait mourir ? Pourquoi cette idée ne lui faisait-elle pas peur ? Non. Cette idée ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire. Il l'accueillait même avec soulagement en songeant qu'enfin, son calvaire allait pouvoir se terminer.

— Il y a longtemps de cela, poursuivit Nox sans s'inquiéter du silence de sa victime, j'ai voulu développer ma magie, mais les mages officiels m'en ont empêché ! Mes propres amis m'ont banni de la guilde et le Conseil m'a pourchassé ! Pendant de nombreuses années, j'ai dû fuir sans relâche pour ma survie. Mais un jour, j'en ai eu assez de fuir. A la place, je voulais montrer à tous ces prétentieux à quel point la magie pouvait être puissante s'il on se donnait la peine de la travailler et de l'enrichir, peu importe de quelle façon on doit s'y prendre ! Au fond, quelle est la différence entre la magie blanche et la magie noire ? Le sais-tu toi ?

— La… la magie noire fait du mal autour d'elle, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est interdite ! rétorqua le jeune homme avec virulence.

La magie… la magie existait bel et bien, pourtant Gray avait fini par en douter et par croire qu'il avait tout imaginé. Un nouvel espoir rejaillit en lui et, après quelques efforts, le jeune homme parvint à se hisser à nouveau sur ses jambes.

— Je sais à quoi tu penses, déclara Nox. Tu te dis que tout n'était qu'un rêve et que ta vie de mage est réelle, mais tu te trompes.

Le mage noir leva à nouveau son bras et fit apparaître une autre fenêtre à côté de la première, au travers de laquelle Gray put se voir à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, il était dans l'infirmerie de la guilde, allongé sur un lit avec Natsu sanglotant sur son corps sans vie.

— Non… c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas être mort ! Natsu…

— C'est à toi seul de décider de ta réalité. Ton cauchemar n'en était pas vraiment un, ta réalité n'est pas non plus vraiment réelle…

C'était quoi tout ce charabia ! Voulait-il le rendre fou pour de bon ?!

— Qu… quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Ça ne veut rien dire ce que tu me racontes ! ragea le jeune homme les larmes aux yeux.

Son regard passa d'une image à l'autre. Quelle était sa vie… ? En les regardant une à une, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Mais au fond, quelle importance ?

— Soit tu es un mage, mais visiblement… mort, soit tu es en vie, mais enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique sécurisé. Alors, que choisis-tu ? insista Nox.

Gray se mit à trembler et à secouer la tête.

— Non ! Je ne peux pas choisir, c'est impossible…

Il était mage, il le savait au fond de lui mais s'il l'acceptait vraiment, cela voulait dire aussi qu'il devait accepter sa mort. Accepter de faire souffrir ses amis. Accepter de ne plus revoir Natsu.

— Je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas !

— Alors je le ferais pour toi. Et quand je serais débarrassé de ta misérable vie, j'étendrais ma magie sur tous les mages de Fiore ! Alors ne t'en fais pas, tes amis te rejoindront très vite en enfer !

Gray n'avait plus la force de se battre. A quoi bon maintenant ? Son sort semblait scellé dans la pierre.

 **oOoOo**

Le tonnerre grondait et des pluies diluviennes s'abattaient sur Magnolia, lorsque Lisanna revint accompagnée de Polyussica. Les deux femmes étaient trempées mais elles ne prirent pas le temps de se sécher qu'elles accoururent à l'infirmerie en toute hâte.

— Ecartez-vous ! exigea la mage guérisseuse.

Erza attira Natsu contre elle pour laisser la place à la vieille femme. Le jeune homme semblait absent, le regard figé sur le corps de son ami, et ne résista pas à l'étreinte forcée de la mage en armure.

Polyussica examina le mage de glace, posant sa main sur son front, puis sur son cœur. Ensuite, elle passa sous ses narines une plante qu'aucun des mages ne put identifier. Enfin, elle ouvrit une à une les paupières du jeune homme, avant de pousser un profond soupir.

— C'est terminé, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Les mages de Fairy Tail avaient eu l'espoir qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose. Qu'elle pourrait le faire revenir, mais désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus espérer quoi que ce soit, de qui que ce soit.

Erza se rapprocha de son ami étendu. Il paraissait pour la première fois apaisé de tout, elle trouvait cela injuste. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais réussi à trouver la paix, à leur côté ? La jeune femme refoula un sanglot qui resta coincé au travers de sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Elle devait se montrer forte pour ses amis, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. La rousse caressa tendrement ses cheveux noirs. Avaient-ils toujours été si doux ? Gray avait été son meilleur ami depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la guilde, mais elle se rendait compte à présent qu'elle le connaissait peu. Il avait toujours été secret, en révélant très peu sur lui, sur ses failles. Ils étaient un peu pareils tous les deux finalement… Une larme réussit à s'échapper malgré sa vigilance. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de rouler le long de ses joues, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur Natsu, son état d'hébétude lui serra le cœur. Son ami semblait bloqué entre deux mondes. Ses larmes ne coulaient pas, ses poings ne brûlaient pas non plus et il ne voulait pas tuer le premier venu. Ce manque de réaction était bien plus inquiétant que si elle avait dû l'empêcher de détruire tout autour de lui. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il réagirait ainsi. C'était comme s'il avait perdu une partie de lui-même en perdant Gray.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans la pièce immaculée. Makarov était parti annoncer la triste nouvelle au reste de la guilde. Il paraissait encore avoir vieilli, lui qui avait vécu toute une vie, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il voie ses petits partir avant lui ? C'était injuste et cruel, le vieil homme avait bien du mal à conserver son sang froid pour ne pas craquer devant ses enfants. C'était à lui de se montrer fort en pareille circonstance, même s'il ne s'en sentait plus vraiment la force…

Dans un coin de la chambre, Mirajane consolait Wendy, en sanglots depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour Gray. La jeune fille se fustigeait intérieurement de ne pas avoir été capable de le sauver. Charuru était sur ses genoux, elle-même impuissante face à la détresse de sa meilleure amie. Alors, elle se blottissait contre elle, espérant lui insuffler un peu d'énergie.

Lucy était de l'autre côté du lit, tenant la main du mage de glace en sanglotant silencieusement. Juvia était sortie et depuis, il pleuvait des torrents d'eau. Gajeel, accompagné de Lisanna l'avait suivi pour tenter de la calmer.

Seul Natsu ne réagissait pas. Le regard vide et absent, son âme semblait avoir quitté son corps pour de bon…

 **oOoOo**

Nox s'approcha de lui, menaçant, mais Gray ne réagit toujours pas. À genoux sur la surface de la roche dure et froide, son regard était hagard et avait perdu tout son éclat.

— Tu es déjà mort de toute façon, je ne vais faire qu'achever tes souffrances.

Le mage se saisit de lui par les cheveux puis le força à se relever.

— Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas te faire souffrir davantage avant de t'achever ! déclara-t-il dans un rire démoniaque. Tu paieras en premier pour tous les autres et je m'en délecte d'avance !

Nox leva sa main au-dessus de sa tête et une énergie noire se diffusa dans un halo autour de la tête du jeune homme.

Gray se tordit de souffrance et un cri déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres. Dans sa tête, une multitude d'images désordonnées se bousculaient dans un méli-mélo indéfinissable. Sa vie avec Ul et Lyon d'un côté, et sa vie d'apprentissage de la magie de l'autre. Ses années de lycéens et ses années de mage au sein de la guilde. Sa vie auprès de Natsu, et sa vie sans lui.

Quelle était sa vie ? Où était la vérité ? Ce mélange le faisait affreusement souffrir. Les fils de ces deux vies s'emmêlaient et Gray ne savait plus laquelle était la sienne. Peut-être n'avait-il vécu aucune des deux… Peut-être même qu'il n'existait pas lui-même. La réalité, au fond c'était quoi ?

— STOP ! hurla-t-il.

Le jeune homme se tint violemment le crâne mais celui-ci était sur le point d'exploser, il en était sûr. Il sentit un filet chaud sortir de ses orifices, ses narines, ses oreilles et même de ses yeux. Tout devint flou autour de lui. La douleur était maintenant si forte, qu'elle l'assomma à demi. Tout était souffrance. Il ne pouvait plus crier, ni même pleurer. Il n'avait plus qu'à cesser de lutter pour que tout s'arrête.

Nox le relâcha alors d'un seul coup et admira son chef d'œuvre. Gray tremblait et sa peau laiteuse se fit plus pâle. Une flaque de sang commença à s'étendre sous son corps. Rien ne pouvait être plus beau !

— Je me réjouis d'avance de voir tous les mages de Fiore se plier de souffrance comme tu le fais. Ça sera là ma plus belle vengeance !

Nox s'agenouilla près du corps tremblant de Gray et posa sa main sur son front. De son pouce ganté, il lui caressa le front.

— Tu n'as pas eu de chance de tomber sur moi… Tu avais le cœur si pur mais voilà, il fallait que ça tombe sur quelqu'un, j'espère que tu ne le prends pas personnellement.

Gray fixa ses pupilles troublées sur le mage noir, il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais la force l'avait complètement abandonné.

— Je vais enfin t'offrir ce que tu souhaites tant. Es-tu prêt à mourir ?

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues cireuses du jeune homme, se mêlant au sang qui souillait son visage. Il vit cette fois-ci une lumière rouge se rapprocher de lui.

Un éclair obstrua sa vision.

C'était la fin.

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Bon vraiment... je suis désolée de cette folie furieuse qui a envahi mes doigts pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre. Ne m'en voulez pas trop, hein ? Sachez que cette fanfiction a pris une tournure inattendue et indépendante de ma volonté. Sisi, je vous assure. Et j'en suis désolée. Désolée aussi que vous me preniez définitivement pour la pire de toutes les sadiques et qui ne mérite sans doute pas d'écrire sur ce personnage ô combien fantastique. Oui, je suis la première à le reconnaître.

J'essaye de faire vite pour le prochain et dernier chapitre (il est possible qu'il y ait un épilogue en plus) Et n'oubliez pas que si vous me lancez trop de projectiles, je risque d'être incapable de vous l'écrire. :p

Sur ce, à bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Nda :** Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je dois m'excuser pour ce méchant retard mais j'ai de bonnes raisons (pour une fois :p) : beaucoup de travail avant d'être en plein déménagement pendant mes vacances, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de grand-chose et une fois installée, il a fallu que j'attende d'avoir internet. Ça fait à peine deux jours que j'ai enfin une connexion ! Bref, voilà enfin le chapitre 7, également avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il saura me faire pardonner de la fin du chapitre 6.

Bonne lecture et à plus bas ^^

* * *

Réponse aux review :

 _ **YukiTheNeko**_ : Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ! :o Bon ben du coup, quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras satisfaite, non ? ;p Tu vas vite savoir si ça se termine mal pour ce pauvre Gray ;)

 _ **Val** _ : Merci Val pour tes encouragements qui font toujours du bien ! Pour le soupçon d'espoir, je t'invite à le découvrir ci-dessous. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant :)

 _ **iwasawakiseki** _ : Rhoo ben non ! Je serais malheureuse de perdre des lecteurs simplement pour cette raison ! :o Mais sache que la menace ne me fait pas peur ! (on est sadique ou on ne l'est pas ! xD) En fait, je l'ai fait deux fois déjà mais l'autre fiction, je ne l'ai pas publié ici :p Je suis donc capable de le refaire... ;) Je ne te fais pas languir plus longtemps et te laisse découvrir la suite. :)

Pour ce qui est de ta review sur La preuve de ton amour, je l'avais bien lu et je pensais y répondre mais j'ai un peu zappé, j'avoue. Du coup, je t'y est répondu sur mon profil pour ne pas spoiler ici.

* * *

 _ **Et si tout n'était qu'un rêve ?**_

 **oOoOo**

 ** _7e partie_**

 **oOoOo**

Depuis plusieurs heures, des pluies diluviennes s'abattaient sur tout Magnolia. L'orage grondait, des éclairs déchiraient le ciel, le temps se mettait au diapason de l'ambiance sinistre et mélancolique qui régnait au sein de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

— Si personne ne l'arrête, la ville va être inondée, chuchota Evergreen en jetant un regard inquiet vers la mage d'eau.

Depuis l'annonce de la mort de Gray, Juvia ne cessait de pleurer sans discontinue, son cœur meurtri lui hurlant sa peine, ses sanglots se répercutaient sur le ciel de Magnolia. La jeune femme était inconsolable malgré la présence de quelques-uns de ses amis autour d'elle. Nul ne savait jusqu'à quel point le désespoir de la mage d'eau pouvait dérégler le climat au-dessus de la ville mais pour le moment, personne n'osa utiliser la manière forte pour la calmer. Elle avait besoin de laisser éclater sa souffrance et peut-être qu'ainsi, elle s'apaiserait d'elle-même.

Les autres mages étaient restés auprès de la dépouille de leur compagnon disparu.

A l'infirmerie, un silence pesant s'était installé. Seul un écho de sanglots étouffés était décelable mais sans vraiment l'interrompre. Le vieux maître Makarov avait quitté la taverne à la fée d'une démarche lente, reflétant le poids de sa souffrance, pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux autres guildes, celle de Lamia Scale en premier. Comment réagirait Lyon en apprenant la mort de son ancien condisciple ? Depuis leurs retrouvailles, le vieil homme savait qu'en dépit de ce qu'ils montraient, les deux hommes se vouaient une profonde affection.

Dans la chambre où reposait Gray, Lucy et Wendy se consolaient mutuellement, sanglotant dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Happy et Charuru restaient épaule contre épaule, les oreilles rabattues sur leur crâne. Les deux Exceeds ne prononcèrent pas un mot mais le seul contact de l'autre les rassurait.

Erza n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Gray mais depuis quelques minutes, elle observait avec inquiétude Natsu qui demeurait dans le mutisme.

— Natsu, dis quelque chose, lui demanda-t-elle enfin.

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce faisant sursauter ses amis autour. Erza voulait voir ne serait-ce qu'une petite réaction de la part du jeune homme. Le voir dans cet état lui faisait craindre le pire. Si sa peine ne sortait pas maintenant, la jeune femme savait que le jour où elle finirait par éclater, les dommages en seraient terribles.

Natsu leva les yeux enfin sur elle. Des flammes incandescentes brûlaient dans ses prunelles. Quand Erza comprit dans quel état il se trouvait réellement, il était déjà trop tard pour qu'elle ait le temps de réagir.

— Non ! répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

— Qu…

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa pensée que Natsu s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers le lit. Alors, il se saisit de Gray par le col et le secoua violemment.

— Réveille-toi imbécile de nudiste ! exigea-t-il.

— Natsu, stop ! essaya de l'arrêter la rousse, mais le jeune homme était déjà hors de contrôle, secouant le corps de Gray violemment.

Erza ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse aussi vite et de cette manière. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer en lui pour qu'il passe d'un état d'apparente léthargie à un tel débordement d'émotions négatives ?

— Cet idiot n'est pas mort ! Je le sais ! hurlait-il.

— Natsu, arrête !

 **oOoOo**

Il était à bout. Jamais encore Gray n'avait eu à endurer pareille douleur. Il avait l'impression que son corps se décomposait de l'intérieur, que chacune de ses cellules explosait les unes après les autres. Le sang ne cessait de couler et se déversait dans sa gorge, obstruant sa trachée et empêchant le précieux air de circuler.

— Je… je vous en prie… arrêtez, suppliait-il à son bourreau.

Mais ce dernier n'écoutait pas ses suppliques, visiblement dans un état de transe qui lui procurait un bien-être indécent.

Gray était couché sur le sol, il sentait que la mort était proche et bien qu'il ait envie de la laisser le happer, quelque chose d'infime résistait encore en lui. Mais quoi ?

Un instant, il cessa de respirer pour se concentrer sur les bruits qu'il crut entendre. Peut-être était-ce son imagination… Il avait l'impression de percevoir des sanglots étouffés et des cris. Des cris reflétant la colère mais surtout la peur. Une peur profonde.

 _« Imbécile, réveille-toi ! »_

— Nats…u ? bredouilla-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Natsu, tu es là… ?

— Ahah ! se gaussa Nox, réagissant enfin. Encore ce Natsu ? Tu veux le voir ? Eh bien regarde ! Regarde tes amis pleurer ta mort ! Comme c'est pathétique !

Nox refit ce geste qui permettait d'ouvrir ces fenêtres vers la réalité ou le rêve, Gray restait confus à ce sujet. Le jeune homme se vit étendu sur ce lit à l'infirmerie, ses amis sanglotant autour de lui. Mais Natsu ne pleurait pas, il le secouait, l'invectivait. Il semblait plus furieux que jamais.

— Natsu, pourquoi il… Je… je ne suis pas mort…, balbutia le mage de glace dont la respiration se faisait plus haletante et irrégulière. Je ne peux pas être mort.

— Pourtant, c'est bien cette vie que tu as choisie. Tu as préféré ta vie de mage, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pouvais encore choisir cette autre vie, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, mais toi, tu as préféré la mort à la vie.

Gray jeta un regard avec fébrilité dans la direction de cette autre vie dont Nox lui parlait. Cette pièce sombre et froide dénuée d'âme ; lui étendu sur un lit étroit aux draps blancs ; ses membres maintenus par des sangles. Et Ul, à ses côtés, ne cessant de pleurer. C'était cela qu'il appelait vivre ? Etait-ce là sa seule alternative à la mort ?

— Non… je refuse… Je suis conscient, ça veut bien dire que je suis en vie !

— Tu es encore conscient ici parce que je te le permets, mais tu es bel et bien mort. Le corps que tu crois avoir encore n'est qu'un résidu de ton âme. Et c'est grâce à ce même résidu que je peux encore te faire souffrir…

Nox rapprocha une nouvelle fois sa main du visage de Gray.

— Mais je pense que je me suis assez amusé. Il est temps d'en finir. Je vais te tuer et ensuite, ce sera le tour de tous les mages de Fiore.

— Non…

 **oOoOo**

Natsu était maintenant à califourchon sur Gray, ses mains crispées sur le tissu de sa blouse, il le secouait sans relâche dans l'espoir insensé de le faire réagir. Mais le corps du mage de glace était pareil à un pantin, sa peau livide et froide n'abritait plus la moindre once de vie.

Erza essaya une nouvelle fois de l'arrêter mais Natsu la repoussa violemment. Titania vint s'échouer contre une table sur laquelle étaient posés des instruments médicaux, les faisant voler aux quatre coins de la pièce.

— Erza ! s'écrièrent ses deux amies qui l'aidèrent à se relever.

— Je vais bien, les repoussa-t-elle. Mais il faut arrêter Natsu, il perd complètement le contrôle de lui-même.

En effet, le jeune homme était entouré de flammes incandescentes et un souffle brûlant s'échappait de son corps, obligeant ses amis à ne pas l'approcher.

— Natsu, ça suffit maintenant ! Happy, va chercher le maître, vite ! exigea Erza en se protégeant de la chaleur de ses mains. Si on ne fait rien, tout va brûler !

— Mais…, voulut répliquer le compagnon du dragon slayer, inquiet pour son ami.

— Si tu veux aider Natsu, alors vas-y !

Happy s'exécuta, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Natsu.

Les jeunes filles le regardèrent s'envoler avec compassion. Elle savait très bien pour quelle raison Erza l'avait éloigné de la chambre. Happy était très proche de Natsu et elle ne voulait pas qu'il le voit commettre un acte impardonnable.

 **oOoOo**

Gray regarda la main menaçante de Nox se poser sur son front. A cet instant, une prise de conscience fulgurante pénétra son esprit. Les visages déformés par la douleur de ses amis s'affichèrent les uns après les autres. Mais celui qui retenait toute son attention n'était autre que celui de Natsu qui essayait de le ramener à la vie. A sa manière. Sa fureur était réelle, pourtant, Gray vit au fond de ses prunelles rougeoyantes, des larmes naître, mais que Natsu semblait refuser de laisser couler.

— Je… je ne veux pas mourir…, murmura le jeune homme. Je ne veux pas mourir !

Gray tendit le bras et essaya de se rapprocher de son tortionnaire. Après un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il réussit à refermer sa main autour de l'une de ses chevilles et serra de toutes ses forces.

— Qu'essayes-tu de faire misérable vermisseau !

— Je… je ne te laisserais pas m'enlever ma vie !

S'il ne faisait rien maintenant, Gray savait qu'il allait mourir et qu'après l'avoir achevé, ce serait tous ses amis qui subiraient la magie dévastatrice de Nox. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire. S'il devait mourir, cet enfoiré l'accompagnerait en enfer !

 **oOoOo**

Happy revint avec le maître Makarov qu'il avait récupéré sur le chemin du retour. Erza avait réussi à s'approcher de Natsu mais la chaleur qu'il dégageait était suffocante, à la limite du supportable.

— Natsu, arrête ça, tout va brûler ! hurla-t-elle en espérant qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Makarov s'approcha et d'un geste, intima Erza à s'éloigner. Le regard de son maître était confiant alors la mage chevalier recula de quelques pas pour laisser faire le vieil homme.

Dans l'infirmerie, la température grimpa brusquement. Natsu ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait et le lit sur lequel Gray était étendu commença à brûler, les flammes léchant les draps et le corps du mage de glace.

— Faites évacuer la guilde, tout de suite ! exigea le maître.

Lucy partit avec les Exceeds tandis qu'Erza et Wendy avaient toutes deux décidé de rester, l'une pour prêter main forte à Makarov en cas de besoin, l'autre pour soigner les éventuelles blessures occasionnées par la perte de contrôle de Natsu.

— Faites attention Maître ! pria Erza inquiète.

Le vieux mage se servit de sa magie pour augmenter de taille et ainsi résister à la chaleur insoutenable qui régnait autour du dragon slayer.

— Natsu ! gronda-t-il. Qu'essayes-tu de faire ! As-tu l'intention de brûler la guilde et tous ses occupants ?!

Natsu n'était plus lui-même, le dragon qui était en lui était en train de lui faire perdre la raison. Des écailles recouvraient pour moitié son visage et ses pupilles n'étaient plus que deux fentes reptiliennes. Ce n'était plus un homme mais un monstre.

— Natsu ! Je sais que tu es là quelque part ! Ne laisse pas la colère et la tristesse t'aveugler ! Ne la laisse pas détruire tout ce qui t'est encore cher ! Gray n'est plus mais que fais-tu de tes amis ? Que fais-tu d'Happy, Lucy, Wendy et Erza ? Que fais-tu de nous, ta famille, Natsu ?!

 **oOoOo**

Une toux étouffante prit subitement Gray à la gorge. Le jeune homme peinait déjà à respirer mais cette fois, il était au bord de l'asphyxie.

— Cet idiot… est en train de me cramer !

Par réflexe, le mage de glace porta la main à sa gorge, relâchant ainsi sa vigilance sur son bourreau. Satisfait, ce dernier prit un malin plaisir à lui tirer brutalement la tête en arrière afin de contempler les souffrances que subissait sa victime.

Un rire lugubre s'échappa des lèvres du mage noir.

— On dirait que ton… _ami_ est aussi doué que moi pour te faire vivre mille morts ! le railla-t-il.

Gray tenta de se défendre en se saisissant de ses mains, mais Nox était plus costaud qu'il n'en n'avait l'air et le jeune homme bien trop faible pour pouvoir lutter équitablement. Les pupilles du mage des chimères se mirent à briller d'un éclat rouge et démoniaque, sa main se referma brutalement autour de la gorge du jeune homme, le regardant suffoquer impassiblement cette fois-ci. Les yeux de Gray se révulsèrent, s'il ne faisait rien maintenant, il allait mourir !

— Nats… Natsu… Stop ! S'il te plaît… arrête…

 **oOoOo**

Natsu se figea brusquement et ses pupilles devinrent à nouveau rondes une fraction de seconde. Makarov profita de cet instant d'inattention pour se saisir du jeune homme de sa main géante, puis il l'assomma d'un seul coup de poing.

Les flammes s'éteignirent, la température retomba mais le matelas de Gray était en train de prendre feu. Erza se précipita pour l'éteindre aussi vite qu'elle le put avant que les flammes n'avalent le corps de son ami.

— Maître, vous allez bien ? s'enquit Wendy en s'approchant du vieillard qui reprenait difficilement son souffle.

Une épaisse fumée noire était suspendue dans l'air, empêchant de constater encore les dégâts.

— Ne t'occupe pas de moi, soigne Natsu…

La jeune fille s'exécuta sur le champ. Inconscient, Natsu laissait encore échapper de la fumée de son corps mais celle-ci s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure. Il fallut quelques minutes au jeune homme sonné avant qu'il ne reprenne doucement conscience.

Erza, quant à elle, essaya d'arranger autant que faire se peut le lit de Gray.

— Dans quel état il t'a mis, murmura-t-elle en constatant les nombreuses marques de brûlure sur son corps. Qui aurait cru que ta mort puisse le mettre dans un tel état ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures pour qu'il se rende compte de ton importance pour lui ? Pourquoi…

La jeune femme laissa perler quelques larmes avant de déposer un baiser affectueux sur le front de son ami. Elle essuya ensuite son visage noirci par la fumé et épousseta la blouse médicale qu'il portait encore.

— Tu vas nous manquer imbécile, marmonna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Afin de ne pas craquer, la jeune femme arrangea encore le lit que Natsu avec saccagé. Sa main se posa sur celle glacée de Gray. Elle la pressait tendrement quand elle crut percevoir un léger mouvement. Titania s'arrêta de respirer tout en observant son ami puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Lucy pour en avoir le cœur net et quand elle croisa son regard exorbité, elle sut qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Gray remuait mais elle n'osa rien dire de peur que cela ne soit qu'un spasme cadavérique, pourtant son corps se mit cette fois à trembler.

— Qu'est-ce que…, s'horrifia la constellationniste.

Intriguée par la réaction de Lucy, Wendy s'avança prudemment.

— Regardez ! Il saigne !

Effectivement, du sang se mit à couler de son nez et son corps jusqu'alors inerte, à trembler doucement.

— Mais… c'est impossible…, bredouilla Makarov en s'approchant à son tour.

— Je vais chercher Polyussica ! s'exclama Lucy.

La jeune femme se précipita dans le couloir en espérant que la guérisseuse n'ait pas déjà regagné la forêt.

Le corps de Gray commença alors à se secouer plus violemment.

 **oOoOo**

Par un quelconque miracle, il se sentit subitement mieux, sa température retournant à un degré plus supportable. Gray en profita pour se saisir de la main qui s'était refermée sur sa gorge et lança un regard haineux à l'encontre de Nox. Enfin, le mage de glace parvint à capturer l'air qui lui manquait. Natsu avait visiblement cessé de l'utiliser comme défouloir ! Il profita de cette accalmie pour essayer de prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Mais la tâche s'avérait compliquée. Il était mal en point et son ennemi s'était à nouveau entouré de son aura maléfique. Toutefois, Gray réussit à se redresser lentement sur les genoux, en s'aidant de la cape de Nox qu'il réussit à saisir d'une main ferme.

— Comment peux-tu encore te lever alors que tu es plus mort que vivant !

— Tu aurais dû m'achever tout de suite…, gronda Gray hors de lui. Quand il reste un souffle de vie chez un mage de Fairy Tail, il lui reste de l'espoir !

— Qu… ?

— Tu vas regretter d'avoir voulu me séparer des personnes que j'aime !

Un halo glacé commença à fuser du corps sanguinolent du mage de glace. Il savait que c'était là sa seule chance. Après il serait trop tard, son corps ne tenant plus qu'à un fil, serait emporté par les derniers souffles de sa magie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait sauver ses amis, il devait réunir toute la force qui lui restait, même si pour cela il devait sacrifier sa propre vie et ne plus jamais revoir les siens.

— C'est impossible…, s'horrifia Nox en restant figé devant la silhouette chancelante du jeune homme face à lui.

Pourtant, dans son regard il n'y avait plus ce désespoir dont il s'était si avidement nourri. Dans ses prunelles jusqu'alors ternes, la lumière de l'espoir brillait d'un éclat aveuglant.

Gray ferma les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa magie qui affluait dans ses veines. Cette sensation lui fit du bien. Il avait l'impression de ne plus l'avoir ressentie depuis des années, mais elle était bien là, se diffusant dans chaque cellule de son corps, le ravivant de l'intérieur. Enfin, il se sentait vivant comme jamais !

 **oOoOo**

Lorsque Lucy revint accompagnée de Polyussica, le corps de Gray était entouré d'une lueur blanche brillant d'une telle intensité qu'elle aveugla tous les mages présents autour de lui.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ?! s'exclama la guérisseuse.

— On dirait que sa magie se libère !

Derrière, d'autres mages accoururent. Natsu, encore sous le coup de la rencontre entre la main géante du maître et son crâne, se releva doucement pour s'approcher à son tour.

— Son corps est glacé ! leur apprit la guérisseuse en palpant la peau du jeune homme. Même pour un mage de glace… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se convulse de cette façon… Pourtant son cœur ne bat plus, il devrait être mort !

— Est-il possible que sa magie ait subsisté d'une manière ou d'une autre ? hasarda Wendy.

— Je ne sais pas… je n'ai jamais vu pareil phénomène avant.

Le corps de Gray se tordit davantage encore, Erza et Mirajane se tinrent chacune d'un côté pour le maintenir sur le lit pendant que la vieille mage continuait à l'examiner.

Redevenu lui-même, Natsu s'approcha en tremblant puis posa une main sur le bras de son ami.

— Natsu ! voulut l'arrêter Lucy.

— Laissez-le faire ! exigea Polyussica. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose.

En effet, la magie de Gray augmenta exponentiellement.

— Gray, je sais que tu m'entends, j'en suis sûr ! Qu'importe le combat que tu mènes, tu ne dois pas te relâcher, tu m'entends ! Bats-toi !

 **oOoOo**

Au moment où Nox leva une main menaçante afin d'utiliser un sort sur Gray, ce dernier fit le même geste pour l'arrêter. La magie de glace fit barrière à celle des chimères mais aucune des deux ne réussissaient à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Gray commença à fléchir mais il s'efforça à tenir autant que possible.

— J'avoue t'avoir sous-estimé mage de glace ! Tu es bien plus résistant que je ne l'aurais cru. Ça aurait pu être intéressant mais cette fois j'en ai assez de m'amuser !

Sa magie redoubla d'intensité si bien qu'elle commençait à prendre le pas sur celle de Gray. Le front du jeune homme perla sous l'effort.

« _Bordel… je suis en train de lâcher !_ »

Il recula d'un pas mais banda ses muscles au maximum.

— Pourquoi tu luttes alors que tu es mort ? Peut-être souhaites-tu retourner auprès de ta chère mère, attaché sur ce lit ?

Gray se tourna par réflexe dans la direction de la vision de lui, interné en hôpital psychiatrique. Cette fois, avec Ul il y avait Lyon et ce satané Gilian qui faisait mine de les réconforter. Un instant, Gray eut l'impression qu'il pouvait le voir. En se concentrant sur l'image, son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit clairement Gilian tourner la tête vers lui en lui lançant un sourire narquois.

— Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! s'exclama Gray en perdant encore du terrain sur Nox.

Le mage noir éclata d'un rire sinistre.

— C'est toi… toi et ce type vous êtes la même personne, n'est-ce pas ?!

— Qui sait…, répondit Nox.

Le désespoir envahit brutalement le cœur de Gray qui sentit sa magie s'éloigner encore une fois de son corps épuisé.

— Non…

« _Qu'importe le combat que tu mènes, tu ne dois pas te relâcher, tu m'entends ! Bats-toi !_ »

 _Natsu_ …

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, pas après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait ! Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa vie, sa famille.

Dans un dernier sursaut, Gray fit exploser sa magie à son paroxysme, aveuglant son tortionnaire qui lâcha prise un court instant, mais qui suffit au mage de glace de Fairy Tail pour qu'il puisse le toucher. Une lumière vive envahit sa vision, puis plus rien.

 **oOoOo**

Le corps de Gray retomba brusquement dans l'inertie et la lumière blanche qui l'entourait disparut de la même manière. Un silence de mort submergea à nouveau la chambre de l'infirmerie. Nul n'osa prononcer le moindre mot, chacun regardant le cœur battant, le corps immobile de leur ami qui semblait pourtant reprendre vie quelques instants plus tôt.

Natsu, d'apparence stoïque, resserra pourtant sa prise sur le bras de son rival.

Puis, subitement le corps de Gray se cambra violemment, tandis qu'un cri déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il retomba lourdement sur le matelas mais cette fois-ci… ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête lentement vers tous ses amis qui le regardaient bouche-bée.

Son corps se mit à trembler et des larmes à couler le long de ses joues.

— C'est… c'est… vous…, bredouilla le jeune homme en claquant des dents.

Gray avait la peau plus pâle que jamais mais son visage en sueur montrait qu'il était bel et bien en vie !

Ses amis le regardèrent les yeux écarquillés.

— Par Mavis…, se signa Mirajane bouleversée.

— Gray !

Ils se précipitèrent vers lui, émus aux larmes tandis que Gray essayait de se redresser, mais Polyussica l'en empêcha et repoussa ses amis d'un geste.

— Faites-lui de l'air ! ordonna-t-elle. Et toi, ne bouge pas jeune homme.

Elle commença à l'examiner avec attention et au bout de quelques minutes, elle soupira.

— Alors… ? demanda Erza inquiète.

— Il est atteint d'une forte fièvre, il va falloir le surveiller de près mais…

— Mais… ? insista Lucy.

— Mais il est bien en vie… pour une raison que j'ignore, ce jeune humain est revenu d'entre les morts !

Des exclamations fusèrent, parmi les mages présents, quelques-uns se hâtèrent hors de la chambre pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle au reste de la guilde, tandis que les plus proches de Gray restèrent à ses côtés.

— Je te laisse le soin de t'occuper de lui maintenant, déclara Polyussica à Wendy. Mais fais attention qu'il ne commette pas d'imprudence, il faut qu'il se repose. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

Wendy acquiesça le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois la guérisseuse éloignée de Gray, ses amis se ruèrent vers lui comme une nuée d'abeilles et se mirent à rire et à pleurer de joie en même temps, le secouant sans ménagement, lui caressant les cheveux et l'étreignant avec force.

— Eloignez-vous de lui ! rugit Erza.

Tous s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement. Seul Natsu, jusque-là en retrait, s'approcha à son tour. Gray le fixait étrangement, les yeux larmoyants.

— Gray, c'est un miracle, balbutia Wendy. Comment te sens-tu ?

Malgré son bouleversement, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui et l'examina à son tour en commençant par son pouls.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en tremblant.

— Je… je ne sais pas… j'ai froid, se mit-il à grelotter.

— Un congélateur qui a froid ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! plaisanta soudainement Natsu à la surprise de tous.

Mais dans ses yeux, l'émotion était sur le point de le submerger. Il avait envie d'exploser, de prendre Gray dans ses bras et de lui dire à quel point il était heureux de le voir en vie. Mais en même temps, il voulait le frapper, lui faire payer de lui avoir mis le cœur en miette ! Pourtant, pour une raison qu'il ignorait lui-même, il n'en fit rien.

Gray ne répondit pas à la boutade de son ami, à la stupéfaction de tous. Vexé, Natsu s'approcha un peu plus, bien décidé à ne pas se faire ignorer de son imbécile d'ami.

— T'es vraiment qu'un boulet, le provoqua-t-il. T'en as pas marre qu'on vienne te sauver les fesses à chaque fois ?!

Mais encore une fois, Gray ne réagit pas. Pire, il l'ignora complètement en détournant le regard de lui.

Bouillant de l'intérieur, Natsu tourna les talons, les poings serrés. Il ne voulait pas montrer à ses amis à quel point l'ignorance de Gray lui faisait mal. Alors il préférait s'éloigner. Gray ne voulait pas le voir ? Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Il sortit de la guilde, le cœur serré.

 **oOoOo**

Gray tremblait toujours et semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse.

— Calme-toi Gray… Tout va bien maintenant, tu es à la guilde, le rassura Mirajane.

— A la guilde ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez !

Le jeune homme se tint la tête entre ses mains. Il avait beau essayer de se rappeler son dernier souvenir mais rien n'y fit.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est-ce que je suis ?!

— Mais Gray… qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu ignores complètement Natsu et maintenant ça ? s'enquit Lucy incrédule. C'est la fièvre qui le fait délirer ?

Gray lui lança un regard meurtrier.

— Vous vous foutez de moi c'est ça ? Ça vous amuse de me torturer ?!

— Quoi ? Mais…

— Vous vous êtes acharnés à me faire admettre qu'il n'existait pas ! Qu'il n'était que le fruit de mon imagination ! Je vous crois maintenant, ça ne vous suffit pas ?!

Les jeunes femmes autour de lui se regardèrent tour à tour, sans comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il semblait vouloir leur reprocher.

— Je vais te donner un sédatif, annonça Mirajane en approchant une seringue de Gray.

— Non ! la repoussa-t-il horrifié. Ne… ne m'approche pas !

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tremblant. Il était méconnaissable.

— Mais Gray, tu as besoin de repos, tu es épuisé…, justifia Wendy soucieuse.

— S'il vous plaît… je ne veux pas retourner là-bas…, bredouilla le jeune homme en se remettant à trembler.

— Où ça Gray ? demanda Mirajane.

Pour seule réponse, Gray détourna le regard. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon apeuré venant de vivre son pire cauchemar.

— Laissez-moi avec lui, murmura Erza à l'attention de ses amies.

Les jeunes femmes acquiescèrent à contrecœur et sortirent de la chambre, laissant Gray aux bons soins de Titania.

Une fois ses amies sorties, la mage chevalier s'approcha du lit du jeune homme et s'assit doucement sur le rebord. D'un geste tendre, elle repoussa l'une de ses mèches noires pour y voir des larmes perler à la lisière.

— Que se passe-t-il Gray ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme se tourna lentement vers elle pour lui offrir un regard empreint de détresse.

— Je veux rester ici, avec vous, marmonna-t-il.

— Bien sûr que tu vas rester avec nous… je ne comprends pas Gray.

— Là-bas… ce n'était pas ma vie. Vous étiez là, toi, Loki, Lucy… il y avait même Ul… Vous étiez tous là… sauf…, s'interrompit le jeune homme le regard fuyant.

— Natsu, n'est-ce pas ? comprit la jeune femme.

— Pourquoi vous me parlez de lui ? Pourquoi vous me faites souffrir ! Je ne vous parlerez plus de lui alors laissez-moi vivre dans mes chimères ! rétorqua Gray excédé.

— Quoi… ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, en pleine confusion, il ne réussissait pas à démêler le faux du vrai.

— Il n'existe pas… mais je le vois depuis mon réveil. Pour la première fois, je peux le voir, je suis sans doute devenu fou, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je m'en fiche, il est là et s'il faut que je sois fou pour qu'il reste alors soit !

— Qu'est-ce que ce salaud t'a fait subir ! rugit Erza en serrant son ami contre elle.

Elle attrapa ensuite le visage de Gray et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

— Gray, tu es de retour à la guilde, avec nous ta famille ! Et Natsu… Natsu Dragneel existe bel et bien ! Il a grandi à la guilde tout comme nous et maintenant nous faisons partie de la même équipe. On part en mission tous ensemble, il détruit toujours tout autour de lui et les têtes de mule que vous êtes tous les deux passez votre temps à vous battre ! Gray, ton cauchemar est terminé ! Tu n'es pas fou, tu m'entends ?

Bouleversé, le jeune homme laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis longtemps.

— Je… je ne peux pas te croire, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

— Gray, écoute-moi… Natsu était bien là tout à l'heure, tu sais… C'est pour ça que tu l'ignorais ? Parce que tu pensais qu'il n'était qu'une illusion ?

— Peu importait qu'il soit réellement là ou pas, le simple fait de le voir me faisait du bien… Tu dois me trouver ridicule, déplora-t-il en secouant la tête, las. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait me manquer à ce point… Est-ce que c'est mal ?

La jeune femme n'était pas sûre de comprendre mais au vu du regard fuyant de son ami, elle sut qu'elle avait parfaitement saisi le sens de sa question. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Non Gray. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

Le mage de glace se saisit de la main de son amie et sentit ses yeux se fermer. Mais il se força à les garder ouvert.

— Tu devrais te reposer, murmura la jeune femme en se levant.

Mais l'emprise de Gray se raffermit autour de la main de son amie.

— Non !

Erza le regarda, surprise par sa réaction.

— Je ne veux pas m'endormir… Je ne veux pas me réveiller… là-bas.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui doucement.

— Il faut que tu te reposes Gray, tu es épuisé…

— Je sais mais je ne peux pas, s'il te plaît ne m'y oblige pas.

Elle avait l'impression de faire face à quelqu'un d'autre. Ses yeux larmoyants, ses lèvres tremblantes… Gray ressemblait à un enfant qui avait vu toutes les abominations.

— Si je réussis à ramener Natsu, tu accepteras de te reposer ?

— Tu crois que tu peux… ?

— S'il le faut je le ramènerais par la peau des fesses !

Gray lui offrit un pâle sourire auquel la jeune femme répondit par un baiser sur son front.

Puis, avant de partir, elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

— Je vais te le ramener ton dragon, je te le promets.

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Voilà pour la fin de ce chapitre 7 ! Bon alors, finalement Gray est toujours là mais dans un drôle d'état le pauvre... Il n'est pas encore sorti de l'auberge mais c'est tout de même mieux que dans le chapitre précédent, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

Je terminerai cette fiction par un épilogue que je publierais au plus tard le week-end prochain.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre ressenti ! En attendant, merci pour votre lecture et de suivre cette fiction tordue ! xD

A bientôt ^^


	8. Epilogue

**Nda :** Et voilà l'épilogue ! Pour me faire pardonner mon précédent retard, il arrive bien plus tôt.

J'ai soigné cet ultime chapitre alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Sur ce, très bonne lecture à tous. *part se cacher*

* * *

Réponse aux review :

 _ **YukiTheNeko**_ : Oui, enfin, tout n'est pas encore fini par contre ;) C'est vrai que Gray a vécu des choses horribles, de tous les côtés... J'ai été vilaine avec lui sur ce coup-là :p Eh oui, tu l'auras pour les vacances ce chapitre, j'espère que ça les fera bien commencer ^^

PS : je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, je ne connais pas ce jeu (c'est bien un jeu, hein ?) Tu as de la marge encore avec ton commentaire, ne t'inquiète pas ! ;)

 _ **Val** _ : Merci ! Le voilà justement, j'espère qu'il te plaira ;)

* * *

 _ **Et si tout n'était qu'un rêve ?**_

 **oOoOo**

 ** _Épilogue  
_**

Erza était songeuse depuis qu'elle avait quitté Gray. Bien que surprise par sa réaction craintive, aux antipodes de l'attitude habituellement flegmatique de son ami, la jeune femme la comprenait. Gray sortait tout juste d'un long cauchemar où son bourreau l'avait torturé de la pire des manières, il était logique qu'il en ressorte plus fragilisé que jamais et qu'il ait peur ne serait-ce que de s'endormir à nouveau. Et visiblement, seul Natsu était capable de l'apaiser et elle comptait bien le retrouver.

En regagnant la salle de la guilde, une joyeuse effervescence régnait à chaque recoin, contrastant avec l'ambiance mélancolique qui avait abattu la guilde jusque-là. La team Raijin et Luxus revenus bredouille de leur mission, racontaient au maître Makarov le peu d'indices qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver et qui leur permettraient de retrouver Nox. Leurs recherches risquaient de durer quelques temps et ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'elles aboutissent quelque part.

Erza fronça des sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers le bar.

Derrière, Juvia parlait avec Lyon, tous deux affichaient un sourire resplendissant. Le jeune homme avait pris la route dès que le maître de Fairy Tail l'avait prévenu. En apprenant la mort de son condisciple, il s'était effondré de douleur. Il se souvenait de cette sensation déjà éprouvée lors de leur combat contre les dragons. Alors il avait décidé de raccompagner Makarov pour dire adieu à celui qu'il avait aimé comme un frère.

Mais finalement, Gray avait réussi à vaincre la mort, encore une fois. Lyon pensa que son ami avait sans doute plus de vies qu'un chat et se promit alors de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Même s'il devait en rougir, Gray devait savoir à quel point il comptait pour lui.

Avec Juvia, qu'il avait essayé de consoler tant bien que mal, ils s'étaient tous deux sentis revivre, évoquant chacun les souvenirs qu'ils avaient avec le jeune homme taciturne.

— Comment va Gray-sama ? s'enquit la jeune femme qui affichait un sourire qui ne semblait plus vouloir la quitter.

Elle se précipita vers Erza et lui attrapa les deux mains chaleureusement. La bleue avaient des paillettes dans les yeux. Seulement, Gray ne lui rendrait jamais cet amour inconditionnel que la jeune femme lui vouait. Erza en était persuadée maintenant et ressentit une profonde compassion pour son amie.

— Il doit se reposer mais avant ça je dois trouver Natsu, vous l'avez vu quelque part ?

— Je l'ai vu sortir il y a quelques minutes, il semblait prêt à tout cramer ! l'informa Lyon. Enfin, ça ne change pas de d'habitude… Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir cet idiot qui se met toujours dans des situations impossibles ?

Erza lui sourit tendrement, Lyon avait beau faire le dur avec Gray, il réagissait exactement comme un grand frère le ferait. D'ailleurs, dans ses yeux elle voyait plutôt l'inquiétude s'y refléter.

— Bien sûr, ça l'aidera à rester éveillé de vous voir.

Avant de quitter la guilde par la large porte, la mage chevalier aperçut Eugénie, la tenancière qui les avait accueillis et qui les avait tant aidés à soigner Gray. Elle semblait apaisée, loin des tracas qu'elle avait connus jusqu'ici et Erza en fut soulagée pour elle. Cette femme méritait d'être heureuse. Erza sortit le cœur allégé.

 **oOoOo**

Natsu était au bord de la rivière. Ses pas l'avaient mené machinalement à cet endroit mais maintenant il le regrettait. Tant de souvenirs y étaient attachés… Des souvenirs à la fois heureux et douloureux et qui lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état à cause de ce stupide glaçon ?! Après tout, il était quoi pour lui ?

 _Quoi… ?_

C'était une excellente question à laquelle il se surprit à ne pouvoir répondre.

Natsu attrapa machinalement un caillou qu'il lança violemment dans le courant de la rivière. Tant de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en lui qu'il se sentait au bord de l'explosion. Le jeune homme essaya de se détendre mais il ne put empêcher un profond soupir de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Erza n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son ami. Elle se doutait qu'elle le trouverait à cet endroit qu'il affectionnait tant. Ils étaient trois à partager ce sentiment, elle aussi avait de tendres souvenirs au bord de la rivière, des souvenirs la projetant dans un autre temps.

— Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ? s'enquit-elle une fois assise à ses côtés.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers lui pour savoir que Natsu bouillait sur place. Elle sourit.

— C'est pas le moment Erza, répondit-il. J'ai pas envie de me battre si tu veux tout savoir !

Elle soupira légèrement en remettant ses idées en ordre.

— Moi non plus… Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es parti si brutalement à la place ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

— On n'avait plus besoin de moi là-bas…, bougonna-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Natsu se retourna brusquement face à son amie. Ses pupilles incandescentes brûlaient de colère.

— Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire ça ? répéta le jeune homme rageusement. T'es sérieuse Erza ?!

— Oui, tout à fait, acquiesça la jeune femme en plantant son regard dans celui de son ami.

— Il m'ignorait complètement ! Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour le ramener aussi vite que possible, voilà comment il me remercie ce sale enfoiré !

La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois. Natsu était hors de lui, rouge de colère mais au fond de ses pupilles, derrière cette rage difficilement contrôlable, elle y décela une lueur de tristesse. Natsu était réellement blessé de l'indifférence de Gray.

— Si tu n'étais pas parti comme une tornade, tu aurais eu l'explication de sa réaction…

— Une explication ? Qu'est-ce qui peut justifier son comportement de parfait arrogant ?!

— Tu ne sais pas ce que Gray a vécu ces dernières semaines, Natsu. Il était comme piégé dans un rêve où… tu n'existais pas.

Le dragon slayer hoqueta, le rouge lui monta aux joues et malgré sa colère, il sentit ses yeux le brûler. _« Ne surtout pas pleurer »_ , prononça-t-il intérieurement comme un mantra.

Mais le jeune homme dut tourner la tête pour cacher son visage. Une boule dans la gorge menaçait de faire exploser toutes ses émotions qui se bousculaient et qu'il tentait de refouler.

— C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais, déclara le jeune homme d'un ton qui se voulait froid et détaché, mais le résultat en fut tout autre.

— Il y avait Ul et même Lyon, ajouta la jeune femme pourtant.

Cette fois, Natsu ne put empêcher les premières larmes de dévaler les pentes de son visage. Pourquoi était-il si douloureux d'entendre qu'il avait aussi peu d'importance pour Gray, qu'il n'était même pas présent dans cette autre réalité que son cerveau avait lui-même créée ?

— J'en ai assez entendu, déclara-t-il avant de se lever.

— Tu vas rester là imbécile ! rugit Erza soudainement. Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être bouché à ce point-là ! Je suis en train de t'expliquer que Gray était en plein cauchemar ! Et que la raison pour laquelle son cauchemar en était un – alors qu'Ul était bien là, en vie – c'est parce que _toi_ tu n'étais pas là !

La jeune femme s'interrompit brusquement pour reprendre son souffle et observer avec attention sa tête de mule d'ami.

— Tu comprends maintenant ? poursuivit-elle. Si Gray t'a ignoré c'est parce que dans cette autre réalité, tout le monde le raillait quand il parlait de toi, même ses propres amis ! Il a passé des semaines à te chercher là-bas jusqu'à ce que tout le monde finisse par le prendre pour un fou !

Le jeune homme resta figé les bras ballants. Une phrase, dont il ne se souvenait plus jusque-là, retentit dans sa tête : « _Quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas besoin de ma magie pour que tu vives ton pire cauchemar !_ »

— Mais… tu veux dire quoi par là… ? bredouilla-t-il.

La jeune femme se calma un peu en voyant la mine ahurie du jeune dragon slayer. Natsu avait besoin de certitudes, elle décida donc d'aller droit au but, pour qu'il comprenne enfin l'importance qu'il avait aux yeux de Gray.

— Je veux dire qu'un monde sans toi n'est pas concevable pour lui.

Le jeune homme s'empourpra brusquement.

— Il a besoin de toi Natsu, bien plus que tu ne l'imagines ! Il ne veut pas s'endormir de peur qu'à son réveil, tu n'aies disparu, encore une fois…

Cette dernière phrase acheva le jeune homme. Était-il possible que Gray puisse tenir autant à lui ? Le même Gray qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années, avec lequel il s'était battu tant de fois ? Celui-là même qui le traitait d'imbécile chaque fois qu'il le pouvait ?

 _Moi aussi je le traite d'imbécile, et pourtant…_

 **oOoOo**

Gray tentait tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts mais il sentait que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus tenir. Lyon et Juvia venaient de sortir à sa demande, prétextant le besoin de se reposer. Lyon avait tiqué mais il avait malgré tout entraîné avec lui la mage d'eau rechignant dans un premier temps à suivre le mage de Lamia Scale, mais qui avait finalement cédé sous l'insistance du jeune homme.

Cela lui avait fait du bien de les voir, surtout Lyon qui l'avait surpris plus que tout. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de le sermonner d'avoir fait peur à tous ses amis, le mage de Lamia Scale l'avait pris brusquement dans ses bras, en le suppliant de ne plus jamais le faire souffrir de cette façon. Dans sa voix, Gray avait entendu des sanglots étouffés. Cet aveu lui avait serré le cœur et alors, le jeune homme avait fait la promesse à son ami d'enfance de rester en vie, coûte que coûte.

Gray se sentait épuisé, pourtant il refusait toujours de se laisser aller au sommeil. Pour éviter de sombrer, il essaya une nouvelle fois de se souvenir de ce qui l'avait conduit dans ce lit. Erza lui avait raconté brièvement qu'un mage l'avait torturé et qu'ils étaient venus à sa rescousse. Gray était resté inconscient malgré les soins prodigués par Wendy et Polyussica. Le jeune homme avait finalement cessé de respirer, laissant à penser à ses amis qu'il était mort.

— Je suis mort plusieurs heures d'après Erza, bredouilla-t-il.

Un rire retentit dans sa tête. Ce rire lui était familier mais il ne put mettre un nom ni un visage dessus. Il savait juste qu'il détestait ce rire et la personne à qui il appartenait. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir la question que le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par de légers coups frappés contre la porte de l'infirmerie. Gray tourna la tête vers elle et la vit s'ouvrir lentement, laissant apparaître des mèches roses caractéristiques.

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner violemment et une douce chaleur se diffusa en lui.

 _Il_ était encore là.

— Je peux entrer ? demanda Natsu avec hésitation.

Gray lui répondit par un pâle sourire. Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés, ses joues creuses et le teint cireux. Pourtant, ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

— Alors comme ça, il paraît que tu fais des caprices et que tu refuses de dormir ? demanda le dragon slayer en s'avançant prudemment.

Ses mains étaient enfoncées au plus profond de ses poches comme un enfant qui cherchait à présenter ses excuses après une grosse bêtise.

Gray baissa les yeux mais Natsu voyait bien qu'il peinait à les garder ouverts. Son ami semblait vivre un combat de tous les instants simplement pour ne pas se laisser aller au sommeil.

— Je ne peux pas m'endormir, déclara Gray en évitant le regard du jeune mage.

Ce dernier se rapprocha, encore incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

— Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas…, murmura le mage de glace avant de planter son regard dans celui de Natsu. J'ai peur… j'ai juste… peur.

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Natsu le fixa un instant, trop surpris par cet aveu qui ne ressemblait décidément pas à son taciturne d'ami. Gray était un jeune homme fier qui montrait rarement ses faiblesses mais cette fois, il semblait ne plus avoir la force de les masquer.

— Tu me trouves ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta le brun.

Natsu secoua la tête.

— Non… c'est moi qui suis ridicule d'être parti comme ça, sans chercher à comprendre ta réaction.

Le jeune homme rapprocha une chaise et s'assit à côté de son ami.

— Erza m'a raconté dans les grandes lignes ce que tu as vécu. Ce que ce satané Nox t'a fait subir ! s'énerva soudainement Natsu en serrant le poing.

— Nox…, répéta Gray pensif.

— Que s'est-il passé avant ton réveil, est-ce que tu te souviens ? demanda Natsu.

— Non… c'est flou. Je me souviens juste d'une douleur insupportable et puis aussi, d'avoir cru que mon corps brûlait.

Natsu baissa la tête, honteux.

— Je pense que je suis en partie responsable…, bredouilla-t-il en se tortillant les doigts.

Gray sourit légèrement.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, le taquina le jeune homme. Toujours à t'enflammer pour rien, hein ?

Natsu se sentit heureux et soulagé d'entendre Gray plaisanter. Même si dans son regard, la joie n'y était pas.

— On ne sait pas si tu as réussi à vaincre Nox finalement, reprit-il plus sérieux.

— J'ai beau me concentrer, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça reste flou dans ma tête…

— Ce n'est pas grave, l'important pour l'instant c'est que tu te reposes, le rassura Natsu.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait un tel échange avec Gray. Habituellement, quand le moral de son ami était au plus bas, il le secouait, le poussait dans ses retranchements, ce qui finissait immanquablement par une bonne baston. Mais cette fois-ci, Natsu le sentait prêt à se briser au moindre coup de vent. Alors, à la place de le secouer, il voulait plutôt le rassurer autant qu'il le pouvait.

En voyant la peur se refléter dans le regard de Gray, le dragon slayer s'approcha davantage de lui et lui offrit son grand sourire.

— Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, si c'est ce que tu veux…

Gray sembla déconcerté par la proposition de Natsu mais son sourire radieux finit par avoir l'effet voulu et le mage de glace se détendit légèrement.

Assis dans son lit, il se laissa doucement aller contre les oreillers mais continua à garder les yeux ouverts, malgré tout.

— Natsu, est-ce que je peux… te toucher ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le dragon slayer écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Malgré la gêne évidente de son ami, son regard franc ne lui laissait aucun doute, Gray Fullbuster était on ne peut plus sérieux.

— Tu dois me trouver pathétique mais… j'ai simplement besoin de vérifier que tu es bien là. Que je ne suis pas encore en train de rêver. Après, je pourrais fermer les yeux mais avant ça…

Natsu fit taire les battements incontrôlables de son cœur et observa un long moment son ami qui évitait son regard. Cette peur ne le quittait visiblement pas. Comment aurait-il lui-même réagi si les rôles avaient été inversés ? Quelle aurait été sa réaction d'être projeté dans un monde sans Gray… ? Etait-ce seulement envisageable ?

— Je me serais sans doute foutu de toi dans d'autres circonstances, répondit-il enfin. Je t'aurais même probablement traité de pervers mais… Bizarrement, j'arrive à te comprendre… je crois.

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent mutuellement, chacun se perdant dans le regard de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Gray se décide à approcher sa main. Elle était tremblante et incertaine. Et si au moment du contact avec la peau de Natsu, celui-ci s'effaçait ? Que tout se volatilisait pour le replonger à nouveau dans cet enfer, ce cauchemar interminable qui l'avait détruit à petit feu ?

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Natsu se saisit de la main de Gray et la posa lui-même sur sa joue. D'abord hébété, le brun se figea, mais lorsque la chaleur de la peau de son ami pénétra la sienne, son cœur se serra et le jeune homme dut se faire violence pour ne pas craquer. Que penserait Natsu de sa faiblesse ? Alors, à la place, il laissa sa main voguer sur la surface douce et arrondie de la joue enfantine de son ami avant de la caresser machinalement de son pouce. Il était perdu entre rêve et réalité, si bien qu'il ne put voir ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

Il ne vit pas Natsu se rapprocher de lui lentement. Il ne le vit pas non plus poser sa main sur son bras. Gray était bien trop hypnotisé par son regard si pétillant, respirant la vie, d'une tangibilité indéniable, pour voir autre chose que lui.

Il ne vit donc pas non plus ses lèvres se rapprocher pour effleurer les siennes.

Il sentit juste… une caresse, une chaleur tendre se diffuser à l'intérieur de son corps. Il sentit quelque chose de nouveau, inconnu de lui. Et il finit par se laisser entraîner par ce bien-être, par ce bonheur si soudain. Gray ouvrit ses lèvres et là, enfin, il fut parfaitement sûr de la tangibilité de Natsu. Il était là, matériel, à portée de main et de peau. Gray ferma les yeux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit bien, simplement bien. Natsu l'embrassait mais peu importe ce que cet acte signifiait, il ne voulait pas y réfléchir, il voulait simplement vivre ce moment et s'y abandonner.

Le jeune homme plongea alors sa main dans la chevelure soyeuse de Natsu et prit part au baiser, s'enivrant de la texture des lèvres brûlantes de son ami, de leur douceur et de leur goût légèrement épicé. Gray se sentit si bien que ses paupières se firent plus lourdes et que son esprit partit voguer vers d'autres contrées.

Lorsque le dragon slayer releva la tête, prenant subitement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, il vit alors que son ami fermait les yeux, un fin sourire sur le visage. Un souffle lent s'échappait de ses lèvres mi-ouvertes et encore humides. Il s'était endormi.

— Merde… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'embrasser ce glaçon ambulant ? murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux malgré tout. Repose-toi… idiot.

Natsu déposa un baiser sur son front et alors qu'il était sur le point de se lever de sa chaise, il sentit une résistance l'en empêcher. En se retournant vers le responsable, il vit les doigts crispés de Gray le retenir par sa veste.

Natsu se rassit alors et lui prit la main tendrement.

 **oOoOo**

En haut d'une falaise, une silhouette recouverte d'une longue cape regardait vers l'horizon. Un bâton au bois noueux lui permettait de se maintenir debout mais son allure vacillante trahissait un corps durement éprouvé.

Ce gamin avait bien failli le détruire et cet échec lui fit prendre conscience à quel point sa magie n'était pas encore à l'apogée de ses capacités, sans compter ses blessures qui mettraient du temps à guérir. Mais qu'importe, il avait tout le temps pour se remettre et s'exercer sur de nouveaux cobayes. Il se ferait d'abord oublier quelques temps et une fois qu'il serait enfin prêt, il se vengerait de tous ceux qui avaient osé se mettre en travers de sa route et en premier lieu, de ce mage de glace dont il avait sous-estimé la puissance.

D'un œil redoutable, il regarda un point vers le ciel. Avec son bras libre, il fit un geste ample et là, une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Il savoura alors l'une de ses nombreuses graines semées, qui commençaient doucement à germer. Son regard croisa celui de son homologue qui lui fit alors un geste de la tête avant de retourner à l'objet de son intérêt.

Nox fit un semblant de sourire avant de refermer la fenêtre du même geste. Il tourna les talons et reprit sa route.

Le mage des chimères, n'était pas fini, bien au contraire…

 **oOoOo**

Quelque part, dans une pièce sombre dénuée de fenêtre et de tout décor superflu, un jeune homme était allongé sur un lit étroit. Bien qu'inconscient, il respirait encore mais ses membres étaient entravés d'épaisses sangles tandis qu'une perfusion pendait à son bras.

Un médecin s'approcha de lui et l'examina avec attention. Il vérifia ses pupilles en perpétuel mouvement puis des données sur un registre. L'homme jeta brusquement un œil vers le plafond qu'il observa un instant avec intérêt. Il étira ses lèvres dans un sourire inquiétant avant de retourner à sa tâche. Il palpa son patient et vérifia enfin la solidité de ses liens. Manifestement satisfait, le médecin s'éloigna lentement, avant de quitter la pièce. Derrière lui, les yeux d'un bleu profond s'ouvrirent brusquement et le corps s'agita de spasmes violents. Le jeune homme entravé essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

La panique se lut dans son regard désemparé puis, comme pour mettre fin à ce calvaire, ses membres se calmèrent. Le corps en mouvement s'affaissa brusquement et les yeux écarquillés se refermèrent doucement.

Qu'est-ce qui était le mieux. Vivre une vie imaginaire ou bien survivre dans une réalité cauchemardesque ?

Le choix était fait.

Un visage apparut devant lui, son cœur s'allégea aussitôt, ses paupières s'alourdirent et le jeune homme retomba dans l'inconscience.

\- FIN -

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Nda :** Non, ne me tuez pas tout de suite ! Je sens que vous me maudissez, là, tout de suite, maintenant... A ma décharge, je ne voulais pas que Nox disparaisse si « facilement ». Et puis, je voulais une fin ouverte. Une fin qui interroge, notamment sur ce fameux cauchemar. En était-il vraiment un... ?

Il y a plusieurs fins possibles à cette histoire, mais j'ai la mienne. Mais je préfère vous laisser vous faire votre propre opinion plutôt que de vous donner ma version. Cependant, si certains veulent la connaître, je leur dirais peut-être... peut-être... ;)

Vous avez sans doute remarqué ici que je suis retombée du côté obscur de la guimauve. Mais bizarrement, je l'assume complètement ! xD

Bref, donnez-moi votre ressenti et ne me lancez pas trop de tomates s'il vous plaît, hein ?

Voilà pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu malgré son côté un peu tordu ! xD Elle m'aura offert pas mal de surprises en ce qui me concerne. Alors que je la préparais depuis si longtemps, elle a su me surprendre, c'est tellement magique l'écriture ! *o*

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi, d'avoir commenté cette histoire ! Je compte aussi sur votre présence pour les prochaines ! ;)

PS : il est possible que je publie quelque chose d'hautement citronné ce week-end mais j'hésite encore à le faire... Vous verrez bien du coup ;p

 **Édit 17/10 :** je précise qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une suite citronnée de cette fic mais de tout autre chose. _Et si tout n'était qu'un rêve ?_ est terminée, il n'y aura pas de lemon comme je l'ai prévu depuis le début. ;)


End file.
